


Jump Before We Fall

by midinght (Bemyguest), oh_olly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_olly/pseuds/oh_olly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизни Луи и Зейна завязаны на отеле на побережье моря, Гарри - студент, который хочет какое-то время пожить вдали от дома, Найл не знает, к чему приведет его жизнь, а Лиам считает, что он уже достиг всего в жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мне не о чем беспокоиться.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jump Before We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852135) by [green_feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings). 



> название фика и глав взято из песни Michael Schulte – Jump Before We Fall

Когда он проснулся, шел дождь. Луи сонно простонал и потянулся за мобильным, чтобы посмотреть, который час. И, так как у него оставалось целых четыре минуты до звонка будильника, он закрыл глаза, перевернулся и тут же уткнулся в чье-то тело.  
  
Зейн. Он в очередной раз не смог добраться до собственной квартиры, но зато смог занять большую часть кровати Луи.  
  
Для них не было в порядке вещей спать вместе, поэтому обычно все заканчивалось тем, что они толкались и постоянно задевали друг друга во сне руками и ногами. Впрочем, все не так уж плохо, – подумал Луи и вдохнул присущий только Зейну аромат — запах сигарет и бальзама после бритья от Hugo Boss. И, если бы он кому-то и уступил половину своей кровати, что бы тот мог спать и толкать его во сне, то этим человеком мог быть только Зейн.  
  
Как только зазвенел будильник, Зейн заворочался и накрыл лицо рукой. Луи отодвинул его ладонь, поцеловал в лоб – Малик беззлобно заворчал в ответ – и встал с кровати.  
  
День предстоял долгий и, по мнению Луи, он начался слишком рано. Однако, к тому моменту, он уже привык к этому и даже в выходной день просыпался в пять утра.  
  
Хотя, выходные случались совсем нечасто.  
  
Дождь барабанил по стеклу, и Луи на цыпочках вышел из спальни, бросив последний взгляд на Зейна, который снова уснул, растянувшись на матрасе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку так, что было видно только взъерошенные черные волосы.  
  
Луи закрыл дверь спальни, прошел в кухню, поставил чайник, чтобы заварить чай, и ушел в ванную. Он, не торопясь, принял душ, побрился и уложил волосы (он уже давно смирился и признал тот факт, что тратит на укладку слишком много времени, как для парня), и только затем налил себе чай. Луи не заморачивался насчет нормальной еды — поест позже.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы думать о еде, он вытащил из шкафа простую голубую рубашку, надел темные джинсы, которые слегка подкатил до щиколоток, то и дело, оглядываясь через плечо, старался не разбудить Зейна. И, когда он, наконец, оделся, то снова тихонько прокрался из спальни и вышел из квартиры с чашкой чая в руке.  
  
Была уже половина шестого, и Луи всего-то нужно было пересечь двор и небольшую парковку перед тем, проскользнуть через черный вход. Дождь не прекращался, и небо было слишком темным для июня, но Луи было хорошо известно, что даже если утром идет дождь, то есть все шансы, что к полудню распогодится.  
  
Он прошел мимо трех контейнеров с мусором, двух со стеклом и поздоровался с Марком, одним из поваров, который сидел в кресле, на черной лестнице, ведущей на кухню. Тот курил и рассеяно поднял руку, в знак приветствия.  
  
Поднявшись по ступенькам, Луи вошел в помещение, помотал головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы стряхнуть капли воды с волос, и отпил из кружки. На кухне было пусто. Никто, кроме Марка, который наслаждался своей утренней сигаретой снаружи, еще не пришел. Даже свет все еще был выключен. Луи схватил яблоко с одной из длинных полок и прошел в основную часть просторной кухни. Отсюда еще не выветрился аромат вчерашнего ужина, и запах блюд смешивался с привычным запахом жидкого моющего средства, который использовали рабочие после вчерашней смены.  
  
Он вышел из кухни через дверь у массивной раковины, в которую составили сохнуть чистые кастрюли. Дверь вела в коридор, в конце которого находилась стойка регистрации. Зажав яблоко зубами, свободной рукой Луи вытащил ключи из кармана джинсов и, открыв дверь, проскользнул вовнутрь. Он включил свет и, примостив кружку и яблоко на небольшой письменный стол, упал в стоявшее перед ним кресло.  
  
Не смотря на то, что сразу за регистрационной стойкой был кабинет, Луи предпочитал работать в углу, где его не видели гости у стойки, но, вместе с тем, достаточно близко, чтобы держать все под контролем и вмешаться, если потребуется.  
  
Он достал план на следующую неделю, над которым еще нужно было поработать, проверил расписание на сегодня, сделал заметки о паре вещей, на которые было необходимо обратить внимание. Уже прошла неделя июня, а это значило, что он должен был разработать макет Рождественских приглашений и брошюр, которые они смогут распечатать в августе и разослать в сентябре.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, и Луи оторвался от графика, который должен был составить на эту неделю, распределив людей, кто будет готовить завтрак, учитывая тех, кто работает сегодня. Элеанор прошмыгнула за стойку и закрыла за собой дверь.  
  
– Эй, Луи, доброе утро, – поздоровалась она с улыбкой, которая была слишком радостной для такого хмурого утра, как это. Она была старшей горничной и носила стандартную форму — бесформенное темно-синее платье; черные гольфы и ярко-розовые кеды. Сегодня она перехватила волосы ленточкой и слегка подкрасилась и, наверное, поэтому, так свежо выглядела.  
  
– Доброе утро, милая, – ответил Луи и отложил ручку. – Готова к грандиозному выселению?  
  
Она кивнула в сторону ключей, висящих на дощечке над монитором, и пожала плечами:  
– Выезжает всего одна группа, так что у нас не будет так уж много дел наверху, – сказала она. – Но все же, Ли будет ныть, потому что больше всего людей выезжает с ее этажа.  
  
Луи просмотрел список людей выселяющихся сегодня:  
– Да, большинство с третьего. Но они все выезжают рано. Завтрак для группы должен быть пораньше.  
  
– Я сказала девочкам, – ответила Элеанор и позвенела ключами, которые держала в ладони. – Сегодня мы начали на пятнадцать минут раньше.  
  
Кивнув, Луи отложил список. Элеанор знала свое дело — она работала два года, и Луи было известно, насколько безукоризненно она это делала. Ей можно было поручить любую работу на этажах, и она выполнит ее идеально. Ее работа всегда была отлично организована и распланирована.  
  
– Завтра будет поспокойнее, так что ты можешь отпустить девочек пораньше, – сказал он с улыбкой.  
  
– Отлично. Мне нужно бежать и подготовить белье, – она открыла дверь и, коротко махнув ему рукой, добавила: – Увидимся за завтраком.  
  
Луи потянулся к своей кружке и сделал глоток чая. Снаружи, нарушая утреннюю тишину, доносился шум пылесоса.  
  
Это означало, что горничные принялись за свою утреннюю работу — уборку общественных мест отеля, и, следовательно, минут через пятнадцать придет Лу, чтобы занять место за стойкой регистрации. Луи допил чай и достал телефон, чтобы сделать первый на сегодня звонок. У него сотни звонков в день, но обычно они начинались после десяти. В основном, никто не начинал рабочий день так рано, но пекарня уже как пару часов должна была работать.  
  
Луи как раз закончил телефонный разговор, когда вошла Лу, выглядевшая вовсе не так свежо, как Элеанор. Платиновые волосы стянуты в небрежный узел, и глаза казались маленькими и припухшими.  
  
– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Луи. – Все в порядке?  
  
– Доброе, – она слегка улыбнулась. – Лакс не давала нам спать полночи. У нее был жар, и она всю ночь проплакала.  
  
– Как жаль... – нахмурился Луи. – Бедная крошка.  
  
– Я, правда, надеюсь, что ты имел в виду меня, – ответила Лу и подняла жалюзи закрывающие стойку.  
  
Засмеявшись, Луи поднялся, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке в столовой.  
– Конечно, – сказал он и наклонился, чтобы чмокнуть Лу в щеку перед тем, как открыть дверь и выйти из комнаты.  
  
Дверь справа, ведущая к наружной лестнице, была открыта, и впускала прохладный утренний воздух, который позже станет теплее. Прямо напротив — лестница вниз, где располагался бильярдный зал и комнаты для персонала, и Луи заметил Джейд, которая пылесосила толстый ковер, так хорошо скрадывающий шаги.  
  
Он спустился на первый этаж и, открыв дверь слева, вошел в столовую. Просторный зал, столы стоят далеко друг от друга, не нарушая личное пространство посетителей. И, примерно через полчаса, он будет заполнен гостями отеля и официантами, разносящими еду.  
  
А сейчас, пока искусственный свет был отключен, комнату освещал только слабый свет из окна, за которым виднелось штормовое утреннее море. И волны, присоединившись к проливному дождю, заливали Эспланду морской водой.  
  
В воздухе уже витал легкий запах бекона, и Луи направился к его источнику. На кухне повсюду горел свет, от гриля, стоявшего у стойки, веяло жаром, кофе-машина шумела, нагревая воду. Пара официантов была уже наверху, готовились к завтраку.  
  
Найл тоже был на месте, одетый в черные брюки и белую рубашку с бабочкой. Он, все еще очень сонный и взъерошенный, стоял перед полкой, с расставленными на ней мисками с разными видами каш.  
  
– Ты же приведешь волосы в порядок перед сменой, да? – здороваясь, Луи похлопал его по плечу.  
  
– Да, – Найл повернулся к нему и насыпал себе шоколадных мюсли в тарелку, – как только позавтракаю. Не могу ничего делать на пустой желудок.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и ткнул его пальцем, на что Найл не обратил никакого внимания, так как заливал свои хлопья молоком.  
  
– Хотел сообщить, что люди из 205 и 313 сегодня выезжают. Они придут на обед к четырем.  
  
Найл кивнул и поволок ноги к лестнице у холодильника, которая вела к служебным помещениям:  
– Напомни мне об этом, когда я окончательно проснусь.  
  
Закатив глаза, Луи подошел к посудомоечным машинам и взял чистую чашку. Наполнив ее кипятком, он вернулся к стойке, где у него была припасена пара пакетиков чая. Для гостей они предлагали чай Tetley и Twining, как наиболее распространенные, но для Луи не было ничего лучше, чем чашка крепкого Йоркширского чая. Он напоминал ему о родном доме.  
  
Время приближалось к восьми часам, и отель потихоньку просыпался. Кто-то из гостей приходил на ресепшн к Лу за брошюрками о местных достопримечательностях, кто-то жаловался на комнаты, а кто-то просто спрашивал, где достать газету. Типичное утро.  
  
– Там целая стопка Daily Mail в первой гостиной, мадам. Я провожу, – около приемной прозвучал голос Зейна, и Луи улыбнулся, услышав ответ пожилой леди: – “Ох, милый, это было бы очень любезно”.  
  
И, провожая ее в гостиную, Зейн спросит номер ее комнаты и заверит, что завтрашним утром она найдет газету перед своей дверью еще до половины восьмого. Это их стиль работы, и именно так поступил бы Луи на его месте.  
  
Пару минут спустя, Зейн вернулся, поздоровался с Лу, немного поболтал с ней и, притащив стул от стойки, сел рядом с Луи. На щеках и подбородке красовалась темная щетина, волосы зачесаны назад, темный кардиган сверху белой футболки с названием какой-то хипстерской инди-группы, о которой Луи никогда не слышал. Зейн вовсе не был похож на типичного управляющего отеля, впрочем, как и Луи, а значит все в порядке.  
  
– Наконец проснулся, соня? – спросил Луи.  
  
– С трудом, – ответил Зейн и потянулся к кружке Луи, чтобы сделать пару глотков чая. – Похоже, что сегодня утром на кухне дел невпроворот.  
  
– Идет дождь, – легко пожал плечами Луи. – Все придут на завтрак поздно и просидят все время в номерах. Думаю, мы не освободимся до обеда.  
  
– Только верхний этаж – добавил Зейн. – Завтрак пройдет спокойно, старый заезд выселяется, а значит, к десяти комнаты будут свободны.  
  
– Да, но номера люкс будут свободны не скоро. Я думаю, что девушки не попадут в комнаты до одиннадцати.  
  
– Я уверен, что Эль найдет им занятие.  
  
– Я думаю, что первым делом, они позаботятся об уезжающих, – сказал Луи, проверив план Элеанор на сегодня.  
  
– На сегодня все номера забронированы? – спросил Зейн.  
  
– Последняя бронь была вчера, требовался одноместный номер, звонил парень, и я поселил его в 101, – нахмурился Луи. Судя по голосу, новый постоялец довольно молодой.  
  
Зейн потянулся и кивнул:  
– Пойду, помогу с чаем и кофе. Люди, что сегодня выселяются, скорее всего, придут, все вместе, вряд ли один человек справится.  
  
Сморщив нос, Луи проверил в графике, кто отвечал за чай и кофе сегодня утром. Вряд ли Майкл справится в одиночку с кучей народа. Возможно, ему понадобится помощь в приготовлении чая и кофе, которые официанты будут подавать из кухни в столовую.  
  
– Ладно, увидимся позже, – Луи коротко махнул Зейну перед тем, как снова погрузиться в работу.  
  
***  
  
– Это Треугольник, милый, – сказала ему водитель автобуса, повернувшись на сидении. – Твоя остановка.  
  
Гарри выглянул в окно и увидел старые здания, церковь напротив них и, с другой стороны, – море, вдоль улицы, состоявшей из крошечных домиков и коттеджей.  
  
– Спасибо! – сказал он и выпрыгнул из автобуса, волоча за собой чемодан.  
  
Двери закрылись, и автобус, развернувшись, уехал в том же направлении, откуда прибыл. Его воображение нарисовало идеальную метафору, потому что ему казалось, что это место – край земли, и дальше ничего нет.  
  
Чемодан в руке, сумка с ноутбуком и рюкзак на плече, он немного постоял на автобусной остановке и осмотрелся. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, отбрасывая на небо оранжевые и багряные тени. Гарри взглянул на пальму на противоположной стороне улицы — коричнево-зеленая, с большими листьями — такое не увидишь на севере. На дороге и на тротуаре то тут, то там виднелись лужицы — видимо, днем шел дождь.  
  
Прямо напротив остановки располагался небольшой бар, а чуть ниже по улице – огромная церковь. Гарри решил пойти в том направлении. Он прошел мимо маленьких магазинчиков, где, судя по вывескам, продавались конфеты, одежда, игрушки, мясо, тут так же находился обычный благотворительный магазин, и вышел к рынку. Там было немноголюдно: кто-то сидел на скамейках, ужинал едой захваченной из дома, кто-то просто прогуливался вдоль витрин.  
  
С того места, где стоял Гарри, было видно, что от рынка расходилось четыре улицы, и поэтому он достал лист из кармана и снова проверил адрес. Судя по всему, ему нужно идти к пляжу, вряд ли это слишком далеко.  
  
Он прошел мимо ресторана со свободным внутренним двориком магазина мороженого, после чего вышел на главную дорогу. Мимо проехала машина, и Гарри понял, что широкая мостовая и являлась Эспланадой. Он посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда нужно двигаться, и решил пойти налево.  
  
Море мягко ласкало камни, и Гарри увидел, что конец улицы уже не так далеко: она заканчивается там, где на высоком холме возвышаются красные скалы. Зрелище впечатляло, и он мысленно отметил, что было бы здорово взобраться на них, как можно скорее.  
  
В любом случае, не было похоже, что он найдет себе другое занятие в свободное время.  
Он подошел к небольшому перекрестку и, взглянув вверх по улице, заметил вывеску на здании через дорогу от него.   
  
 _The Royal Yorkshire._  
  
Он широко улыбнулся. Это было легче, чем он ожидал.  
  
Отель выглядело мило. Он не был огромным или изысканным — простое старое бело-голубое здание времен регентства, с розовыми цветами в огромных горшках перед входом. Отель сразу понравился Гарри. Конечно же, сначала он изучил сайт в интернете, ведь не станет же он выбирать отель, в котором будет работать следующие три месяца, наугад! И здание выглядело точно так же, как и на сайте.  
  
Прибавив шагу, он перешел на другую сторону улицы и направился к входу. Теплый ветерок ерошил волосы, воздух пах морем и солью, чайки кричали по другую сторону дороги, но их заглушал шум волн разбивающихся о стены.  
  
Край земли, и, возможно, Гарри было нужно именно такое место.  
  
***  
  
Ужин только начался, и, разместив новых постояльцев, Луи вышел на улицу. Он стоял у главного входа, облокотившись на перила, и смотрел на море. Было слегка ветрено, но не слишком холодно, и, как он и надеялся сегодня утром, погода прояснилась, и стоял прекрасный июньский день. Несмотря на то, что солнце неплохо прогрело воздух за сегодня, было зябко от влажности, висевшей в нем после утреннего дождя.   
  
Несмотря на хлопоты связанные с выселением большого количества людей и мерзкую утреннюю погоду, день прошел гладко. Зейн был занят составлением плана ремонта в двух комнатах. Луи с трудом разбирался во всей этой дизайнерской чепухе, поэтому эта часть работы обычно лежала на плечах Малика. Кроме того, они часто просили Лу пойти с ними и сказать, что думает, поскольку у нее был наметан глаз на подобные вещи.  
  
После, Зейн ознакомит его с этим планом, и Луи закажет всю необходимую мебель, ковры и строительные материалы, стараясь вписаться в их бюджет.  
  
Он развернулся и осмотрел фасад отеля: ярко-белые стены с акцентами голубого, заставленные цветами окна и балконы. Луи мысленно отметил, что необходимо попросить Лиама починить решетку в 117 номере, так как гость поломал один из прутьев.  
  
Его внимание привлекло какое-то движение, и, он, слегка повернув голову, увидел молодого парня. Тот, ускорив шаг, направился к входу, и Луи улыбнулся. Морской бриз растрепал волосы, пряди прилипли ко лбу, закрывая глаза, и, несмотря на то, что парень пытался их откинуть назад свободной рукой, они постоянно возвращались обратно, закрывая ему обзор. На лестнице парень споткнулся и чертыхнулся, выронив большой чемодан, который тащил в другой руке.  
  
Судя по всему, гость из 101 номера прибыл, и, к удивлению Луи, он был весьма симпатичным и гораздо моложе привычных постояльцев отеля.   
  
И почему нет никого, чтобы помочь? Луи нахмурился и выбежал на дорогу. Ему предстоит серьезно поговорить с обоими портье.  
  
– Привет, – он поздоровался и взял его чемодан. – Нужна помощь?  
  
Парень резко повернулся и уронил еще и рюкзак.  
  
– Упс, – пробормотал он и быстро вернул рюкзак на плечо. – Ох, спасибо.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и обнаружил, что вблизи парень выглядел еще моложе. Несмотря на высокий рост, он казался совсем юным — широко распахнутые зеленые глаза, пухлые розовые губы, светлая кожа и невинный, как у ребенка, взгляд.  
  
– Ну что же, проходите, – сказал Луи и провел гостя через центральную дверь в холл. Они прошли через общую комнату отдыха, где несколько гостей наслаждались чаем и кофе, и мужчина направился прямиком к стойке, чтобы взять ключ от сто первого номера.  
  
– Эм, – произнес парень, когда он остановился напротив стойки. – Вы Зейн Малик?  
  
Луи прищурился и одернул руку от доски с ключами:  
– Нет, я Луи Томлинсон.  
  
– Управляющий, – утвердительно отметил парень. И продолжил после того, как Луи кивнул: – Ну, я общался с Зейном Маликом. Он тут? Я Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Это все прояснило, в голове щелкнуло, и все стало на свои места.  
– Точно, ты новенький, – Луи потянулся за другим ключом. – Забыл, что ты приезжаешь сегодня. Я думал, что ты гость, – улыбнувшись, добавил он.  
  
Зейн говорил ему об этом вчера, но из-за сегодняшних дел это абсолютно вылетело у него из головы. Филип уехал пару дней назад, и поэтому им потребовался новый официант, о чем Зейн прекрасно позаботился.  
  
– Зейн уже ушел, – продолжил Луи. – Так что я покажу тебе все, – он вышел из-за стойки и протянул руку: – Ты можешь звать меня просто Луи.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и протянул ладонь в ответ. Рукопожатие было крепким и сильным, что понравилось Томлинсону.  
  
– Гарри. Приятно познакомиться. И, да, спасибо, что приняли меня на работу.  
  
Кивнув, Луи удержался от саркастичного комментария, что еще совсем не ясно, принят ли он. Для начала необходим небольшой испытательный срок, и, честно говоря, он не хотел напугать парня, в случае если тот не поймет его шутку.  
  
– Идем, я покажу твою комнату, – Луи снова подхватил чемодан и направился к лестнице ведущей вниз.  
  
Он прошел через бильярдную, остановившись на минутку, чтобы Гарри мог оглядеться, а затем открыл дверь в коридор, где не было окон, зато было четыре двери.  
  
– Тут находятся комнаты для персонала. Скоро разберешься, кто, где живет. Это, – он указал на деревянную комнату справа, – бельевая. Она же точка сбора всех горничных по утрам, – он прошел дальше и свернул в коридор за бельевой комнатой. – Здесь прачечная, а тут, – Луи прошел вперед и кивнул на лестницу, что вела наверх, к очередной деревянной двери, – ты найдешь кухню.  
  
Гарри кивнул и посмотрел вверх на закрытую дверь, из-за которой раздавался сильный шум. Луи знал, что это вечерняя смена, которая отвечает за ужин.  
  
– Идем, – сказал он и свернул в следующий коридор. – Здесь, как раз, находятся комнаты, где живут сотрудники отеля, – он указал на просторную комнату с большими окнами, которые выходили на задний двор отеля, так же из них можно было увидеть черный вход, которым он воспользовался сегодня утром, и контейнеры для мусора. Пара диванов, кресло и большой телевизор, а также большой стол, стоявший в конце комнаты, и шесть стульев вокруг него составляли меблировку комнаты. – Тут мы обычно завтракаем и обедаем, ну, или просто отдыхаем между сменами.  
  
Он открыл еще одну дверь и прошел в коридор, в котором было несколько комнат, и Луи мог только представить, насколько Гарри запутался. Если бы он не знал все эти коридорчики всю свою жизнь, а кто-то повел его тем же путем, то он, скорее всего, не нашел бы обратной дороги без чьей-то помощи. Вполне возможно, что Гарри думает сейчас об этом же.  
  
– А здесь, – сказал он и толкнул дверь, ведущую в еще один коридор, – твоя комната, – Луи остановился напротив двери, табличка на которой гласила “Комната для персонала №17”, и открыл ключом, который держал в руке. – В общем-то, ничего особенного, но все же.  
  
Открыв дверь, они вошли вовнутрь; комната не была крошечной, но ее и нельзя было назвать просторной. Окно было открыто, пропуская в помещение свежий морской ветерок. В дальнем углу стояла кровать с небольшой тумбочкой, напротив кровати располагался платяной шкаф, у окна стояла раковина. Светлые, кремовые стены, зеленые шторы и покрывало в тон завершали картину.  
  
– Ванная дальше по коридору. Вы делите ее с Найлом. Хорошенько уясни, что девушки довольно капризны в отношении душевых, и они не обрадуются, если увидят парня у себя в ванной.   
  
Гарри засмеялся и кивнул:  
– Спасибо, – он снял с плеча рюкзак и сумку с ноутбуком.   
  
– Хочешь увидеть остальное? – Луи перевел взгляд на потолок. – Ужин почти закончен, поэтому мы можем подняться в кухню. Я покажу тебе нашу столовую, и ты сможешь познакомиться с остальными ребятами, которые тут работают.  
  
– Да, с удовольствием, – ответил Гарри, и Луи передал ему ключ от комнаты.  
  
Закрыв дверь, Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам и нахмурился:  
– Не имею представления, откуда я пришел.  
  
Засмеявшись, Луи направился налево.  
– Вот отсюда, парень.  
  
Не прекращая хмуриться, Гарри пошел следом за Луи.  
  
– Ну, как ты добрался? – вежливо поинтересовался Луи. – Зейн говорил, что ты должен приехать к полудню.  
  
– Да, так я и планировал. Я ехал National Express, и автобус поломался где-то в районе Хитроу, – объяснил Гарри. У него был низкий, глубокий голос; он говорил медленно, растягивая каждое слово. – Пришлось ждать, пока его починят, а на это потребовалось три часа.  
  
– Тебе было бы легче добраться поездом, – Луи повернул голову и открыл следующую дверь. – Ты из северной части, да? Откуда именно?  
  
– Из Чешира, – ответил Гарри. – Но живу в Манчестере. Учусь в университете. И National Express намного дешевле поезда... так что. Да.  
  
– Что есть, то есть, – признал его правоту Луи. Они уже подошли к лестнице, ведущей на кухню, и Луи прошел вперед. – Итак, ужин почти закончен, поэтому там будет поспокойнее. Тем не менее, постарайся не путаться под ногами.  
  
Кивнув, Гарри поднялся следом за ним по ступенькам, смущенно пробормотав “ладно”, и Луи открыл дверь.   
  
Когда они вошли, их накрыло громкими звуками, царившими в кухне. На сервировочном столе не было места, официанты стояли в ожидании блюд, которые им необходимо будет отнести постояльцам в столовую. Рабочие поверхности были заставлены кувшинами с водой, и официантки с официантами в черно-белой униформе натирали столовые приборы до блеска.  
  
– Идем, я покажу тебе столовую, – сказал Луи и начал продвигаться между торопливо снующими туда-сюда официантами, которые с любопытством поглядывали на Гарри. Луи знал, что они все нападут на него с расспросами сразу после окончания смены, и ему уже было немного жаль парня.  
  
Он открыл вращающуюся дверь, что вела в столовую, через небольшой коридор, и жестом показал Гарри следовать за ним.  
  
– Это наша столовая. Она разделена надвое, – сказал он и указал на заднюю часть. – Ужин обычно подается с половины шестого до девяти. Персонал заканчивает около половины десятого. Так что мы уже почти закончили, на сегодня, – добавил он, взглянув на часы и увидев, что было уже без пятнадцати девять. – Постояльцы обычно перемещаются в бар или лаундж зоны, – они пересекли столовую и маленький коридор, который вел к комнатам наверху, вошли в бар. Играла тихая ненавязчивая музыка, наполняя комнату с высокими потолками, широкими окнами и огромным камином. Несколько гостей сидело с напитками, и Джордж сидел на стуле за стойкой, с отвратительно-скучающим видом.  
  
– Джордж, – произнес Луи, и внимание парня сфокусировалось на нем. – Это Гарри. Он приступает к работе завтра.  
  
– О, привет, – мило улыбнувшись, поприветствовал Джордж. Луи был уверен, что тот играл на мобильном до данного момента. Этот парень всегда играл на телефоне, когда у него не было ноутбука рядом, чтобы поиграть. – Все в порядке?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, и Луи заметил ямочку на его левой щеке. Кажется, у Джорджа появился серьезный конкурент по части милых улыбок:  
– Привет, приятно познакомиться.  
  
– Ты, также, будешь работать и в баре, – проинформировал его Луи, – но об этом мы поговорим завтра.  
  
– Да, хорошо, – тихо сказал Гарри.  
  
– Ладно, думаю, на этом закончим. Ты, наверное, устал, – сказал Луи и помахал Джорджу, перед тем как покинуть заставленный столиками и уютными креслами бар. – Мы сейчас сообразим тебе ужин, а все остальное может подождать до завтра, правильно?  
  
В ответ, Гарри снова только кивнул, и Луи списал это на его стеснительность и перенасыщенность эмоциями от сегодняшнего дня. Когда они вновь вошли на кухню, он увидел, что все уже занимаются уборкой и мытьем посуды.  
  
– Ах, Найл, – сказал Луи и положил руку на спину Гарри, подталкивая его к блондину, который натирал столовые приборы практически сразу около моек. – Это Гарри.  
  
Тот вежливо кивнул, и Найл широко заулыбался, кидая тряпочку и вилки, которые только что мыл:  
– Хэй! Привет! Рад познакомиться, я Найл.  
  
– Найл будет тебя обучать. Он официант и бармен, так что он тебе все покажет, – улыбнулся Луи и похлопал Гарри по плечу. – Завтра ты работаешь в утреннюю смену, на завтрак, тебе нужно будет прийти найти или меня, или Зейна, в кабинете, хорошо? Подпишешь кое-какие бумаги.  
  
Гарри в легком замешательстве только смущенно кивнул, и Луи подумал, что все это, наверное, немного слишком, для него. У бедного симпатичного паренька сегодня был тяжелый день, проехать всю страну с самого севера на самый юг, а еще и столько всего усвоить.  
  
Хорошо, – подумал Луи и убрал руку с плеча Гарри. Теперь вещи представлялись в совершенно ином свете.  
  
– Позаботься о его ужине, хорошо? – спросил Томлинсон Найла и получил кивок в ответ. – А после ложись спать, парень. Ты, наверное, валишься с ног.  
  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
– Не за что, – ответил Луи с доброй улыбкой. – До завтра.  
  
Он оглянулся, через плечо, и увидел яростно жестикулирующего Найла, и Гарри, который выглядел пусть и уставшим, но довольным. Затем он вышел из кухни и решил пойти домой и лечь пораньше спать.  
  
***  
  
Гарри проснулся слишком рано.  
  
До начала его утренней смены оставалось еще больше часа, но волнение разбудило его ни свет ни заря, и он даже не пытался снова заснуть. Вместо этого, он прокрутил в голове все произошедшее вчера, вспоминая прошедший вечер.  
  
Он подождал в комнате для персонала, пока Найл закончит свою смену. Парень оказался очень милым и рассказал ему, что сам родом из Ирландии и работает в отеле около семи месяцев. Он принес Гарри тарелку с ростбифом и овощами, а также лимонный пудинг на десерт.  
  
Они были не одни, и Гарри не смог вспомнить имена всех, кто окружал его на ужине за обеденным столом в комнате для обслуги. Впрочем, все были довольно милыми. Они задавали вопросы – откуда он, надолго ли, что изучает, а сами рассказали все об отеле.  
  
Попытка найти кухню увенчалась успехом. Он тихо прошел по коридорам, стараясь не издавать ни звука, чтобы никого не разбудить. Найл жил в соседней комнате, а Джейд и Перри – напротив, если он правильно понял.  
  
В одних пижамных штанах, футболке и тапочках, Гарри, поднялся наверх, и обнаружил кухню темной и пустынной. Она выглядела совершенно иначе, когда рабочие столы не были заставлены посудой, когда вокруг не носились люди с наполненными тарелками и стаканами подносами, и не суетились официанты, разливая горячий суп в пиалы.   
  
Он налил молоко в свою любимую чашку – с танцующими мультяшными котами, он привез ее с собой, из своей квартиры в Манчестере, – прежде чем добавил в нее горячей воды и кинул чайный пакетик. От звука раздавшегося с противоположной стороны кухни он подпрыгнул и обернулся.  
  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Луи и поднял свою чашку в качестве приветствия. – Ты рано.  
  
– Не мог больше спать, – застенчиво улыбнулся Гарри.  
  
– Взволнован?  
  
Кивнув, Гарри взял чистую ложку и положил сахар в чай:  
– Да, весьма.  
  
– Надеюсь, тебя вчера тебе устроили радушный прием, – Луи оперся на столешницу, выставив бедро и скрестив ноги в щиколотках, отпивая понемногу свой чай. Он выглядел хорошо, хотя и немного устало, и был одет в джинсы и полосатую рубашку с короткими рукавами. Его челка была уложена набок, зафиксирована воском в чуть заостренные пряди. На его носу сидели очки в темной оправе, и Гарри был уверен, что никогда не встречал человека, который в очках выглядел лучше, чем без них.  
  
– Да, все были очень милыми, – подтвердил Гарри и запустил руку в свои волосы, когда понял, что слишком затянул с ответом. Луи выглядел так, будто проснулся несколько часов назад, и Гарри чувствовал себя глупо и , в своих пижамных штанах и старой, застиранной футболке. В конце концов, он просто пришел выпить чаю.  
  
– Не привыкай к этому, – предупредил его Луи и ухмыльнулся. Глаза мужчины сверкали неестественной голубизной в полутьме кухни. Наверное, это было связано еще и с очками, – подумал Гарри. – На самом деле, тут все еще хуже, чем в старшей школе. Ты скоро узнаешь.   
  
– Я смотрел “Дрянных девчонок” миллион раз, так что я знаю все штучки, – Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, и на мгновение между ними образовалась уютная тишина.  
  
– Мне пора приступать к работе, но, думаю, мы поговорим позже, – произнес Луи и жестом указал в сторону холла.  
  
– Конечно, с удовольствием, – ответил Гарри и развернулся, направляясь обратно вниз, на что Луи лишь кивнул и тоже двинулся с места.  
  
Однако на верхней ступеньке он остановился и оглянулся на Луи, что выходил в боковую дверь кухни.  
  
Память не изменила ему – задница Луи Томлинсона выглядела настолько же классной, как он и помнил. Вид сзади был очень хорош, ну, Гарри всего лишь смотрел – никто ведь никогда не узнает, что он оценил задницу босса по достоинству.  
  
***  
  
– Он ходячее несчастье, – заявил Зейн, заходя в кабинет.  
  
Луи поднял бровь и отвел взгляд от монитора компьютера:  
– Ты о Лиаме?  
  
– Нет, не о нем, – чуть покраснел Зейн и скрестил руки. – Я говорю о Гарри.  
  
– Ох, – Луи постарался не допустить озабоченности в голосе. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри справился – он был славным малым, но не все подходят для такой работы. – Он так плох?  
  
Зейн засмеялся и сел рядом с Луи, кладя документы на стол:  
– Я бы так не сказал. Элеонор за ним приглядывает, и она сказала, что он замечательно общается с гостями. Очаровашка, оказывается. А Найл сказал, что он довольно быстро все запоминает и усваивает.  
  
Нахмурившись, Луи отложил ручку:  
– Но?  
  
– Он неуклюжий, – пояснил Зейн. – Когда я зашел, он как раз разлил молоко по всему подносу.  
  
Луи фыркнул:  
– Уверен, он просто нервничает. Это ведь его первый день.  
  
– Думаю, да, – согласился Зейн. – Привыкнет, когда появится больше опыта.  
  
– Мы не пропустим шоу, правда?  
  
Зейн расплылся в улыбке:  
– О нет. Я вписал наши имена на завтрак. Думаю, нам стоит присоединиться к ним в комнате для персонала сегодня.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся:  
– Ты просто хочешь увидеть Лиама.  
  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Зейн. – Я уже видел его сегодня.  
  
– И что? Попросил у него отвертку?  
  
– Луи! – ахнул Зейн и покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
– Никогда не устареет, да? – Луи выскользнул из рук Малика и засмеялся, поднимаясь и вылетая из кабинета. Парень следовал за ним по пятам, но Томлинсон добежал до кухни первым и взял одну из остававшихся тарелок с яичницей, беконом и красными бобами с раздачи. Он поставил ее на стол, чтобы взять соль и перец, в то время как Зейн встал на цыпочки, чтобы взять свою тарелку, стоявшую как раз за Луи.  
  
– Думаешь, так просто отделаешься? – спросил он и, взглянув на него с угрозой, поставил еду рядом с тарелкой друга.  
  
Луи попытался отпихнуть его, ткнув локтем под ребра, однако Малик толкнул его в угол, прижал к стене, и, положив руки ему на бедра и настолько приблизил лицо, что Томлинсон почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.  
  
– Засранец, – прорычал он и скользнул пальцами вверх по ребрам, принялся щекотать Луи. Тот засмеялся, и пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук Малика, прижался к нему вплотную, уткнувшись носом в шею. – Хоть одно слово внизу – и ты пожалеешь об этом, – предупредил Зейн.  
  
Луи все еще похихикивал, когда поднял голову и чмокнув Зейна в щеку, довольно произнес:  
– Сдачи не надо, – и выскользнул, обратно, к своей тарелке.  
  
Он замер, заметив Гарри, стоявшего в дверях столовой, с пустым ведерком из-под столовых приборов в руке. Он выглядел очаровательно в белой рубашке и черных брюках, с болтающейся на шее бабочкой. Его кудри растрепаны, волосы липли к вискам, да и он сам выглядел напряженным.  
  
Ох, здорово, – подумал Луи и посмотрел на Зейна, который тоже заметил Гарри. Последний не должен был стать свидетелем этого всего.  
  
– Эм, простите, – выдавил Гарри. – Я не… в смысле, я убирал со своих столов и… все остальные уже ушли, а я задержался… потому что я немного торможу и… – слова закончились, и он нахмурился, словно сам не был уверен в том, что говорил.  
  
– Это нормально, – сказал Луи, – это совершенно нормально, что ты немного дольше возишься, чем остальные, в первый день.  
  
– Главный официант, э…  
  
– Пол, – пришел на помощь Зейн.  
  
– Да, точно, – кивнул Гарри. – Пол сказал, что все сделано, и я могу быть свободен.  
  
Луи потребовались серьезные усилия, чтобы собраться и не заржать:  
– Ну что ж. Если он так сказал... – за это Томлинсон получил тычок в ребра от Зейна. Мужчина указал на свою тарелку: – Мы тоже как раз шли завтракать.  
  
– Итак, – сказал Зейн, прерывая неловкую тишину, когда Гарри не сдвинулся с места, – как твоя первая смена?  
  
Гарри очнулся и перестал пялиться, пожав плечами:  
– Неплохо? – он закусил нижнюю губу, и Луи не мог не отметить, как она превратилась из розовой в красную. – Нужно многое запомнить. Но это весело.  
  
Зейн положил тост сначала себе, потом Луи. Он поднял еще один и вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри, на что тот утвердительно кивнул:  
– Ты ведь работал официантом раньше, разве нет?  
  
– Да, но в пекарне. Это вовсе не одно и то же – подавать чай, кофе и кусок торта, в сравнении с этим.  
  
Луи взял свою тарелку, глядя как Гарри повторяя за ним, берет свою тарелку и солит яичницу:  
– Ты привыкнешь.  
  
Гарри робко взглянул на него и кивнул.  
  
Переглянувшись с Зейном, Луи подавил улыбку и пожал плечами, за спиной кудрявого. Тот скоро поймет, что он не стал свидетелем ничего необычного, и что все в отеле в курсе их с Зейном особенных отношений. Что их игривость не была игривостью и имела совершенно безобидный характер. Им просто удобно друг с другом, настолько, насколько это возможно для друзей. Так что не было необходимости волноваться. Небольшая неловкость присутствовала только потому, что Гарри, очевидно, подумал о том, чего совсем не было.  
  
Луи пропустил Зейна вперед и подождал, пока Гарри последует за ними в комнату для персонала. Она была довольно заполнена, поскольку у горничных тоже был завтрак. Они вернутся к работе минут через двадцать.  
  
– Доброе утро, – войдя в комнату за Зейном, Луи поприветствовал всех, и присел на диван перед телевизором, рядом с Лиамом.  
  
Зейн сбежав подальше, сел за стол вместе с Гарри, Джорджем и Найлом. Луи повернулся к нему и беззвучно произнес “трус”, на что Зейн ткнул ему средний палец. Найл и Джордж хмыкнули.  
  
Перри, Джеси и Элеанор сидели рядом, на другом диване, и Луи толкнул ее колено своим. Она отпила кофе и посмотрела на него.  
  
– Много работы сегодня?  
  
Она пожала плечами:  
– Не слишком. Я помогала с чаем и кофе утром. Девочки справлялись без меня.  
  
– Сколько осталось комнат? – спросил он у Джеси и Перри.  
  
– Четыре занятые, – ответила последняя.  
  
– Две и одна с отъездом, – сказала Джеси.  
  
– Что это значит? – раздался голос Гарри.  
  
Перри наклонилась над тарелкой, что держала на коленях, на которой лежали два тоста с Нутеллой. Она съедала по четыре каждое утро, с того момента, как начала работать в отеле, и Луи было искренне интересно, когда это ей надоест:  
– Это значит, что мне осталось убрать четыре комнаты, но из них люди сегодня не выезжают, так что там немного работы, – ответила она Гарри. – А вот у Джеси из одной комнаты выселяются. Это занимает больше времени, поскольку нужно сменить постельное белье, полотенца и пропылесосить. Подготовить все к заселению новых постояльцев.  
  
– О, понятно, – сказал Гарри. – И во сколько вы заканчиваете?  
  
Элеанор посмотрела на свои часы:  
– До одиннадцати у нас перерыв, и в спокойные дни мы заканчиваем в двенадцать или к половине первого.  
  
– Как он справляется, Найл? – спросила Джеси, не отводя глаз от экрана телевизора. Она не очень-то следила, оказывается, за разговором. Лиам всегда смотрел  _Дома с молотка_  во время перерыва, и все остальные не были против, наоборот, довольно заинтересованы в передаче. Иногда Луи даже долго дискутировал и спорил с Лиамом по поводу разных моментов, упомянутых на шоу.  
  
– Он хорош, – ответил Найл, с набитым беконом и яичницей ртом.  
  
Джордж, сидевший рядом с ним, хихикнул:  
– Правда, немного неуклюж.  
  
Луи снова повернулся, наблюдая за реакцией Гарри. Тот покраснел и опустил голову.  
– Немного неуклюж? – спросил Луи, словно не слышал об этом раньше.  
  
– Гарри, он… ну, спотыкается о собственные ноги, – улыбнувшись, пояснил Найл. – Но он, правда, хорош.  
  
Гарри надулся и начал тыкать яичницу вилкой, и Луи пришлось признать, что он выглядел еще более милым, чем он даже мог себе представить.  
  
Наконец, Лиам встрепенулся. До этого, он был абсолютно поглощен передачей и завтраком , но сейчас повернул верхнюю часть своего туловища, копируя положение Луи, глядя через спинку софы:  
– Ты нанял нового официанта, – заметил он.   
  
– И тебе доброе утро, – заржал Луи, вместе со всеми остальными. Лиам пнул его и повернулся обратно к Гарри.   
  
– Привет, я Лиам.   
  
– Привет, – сказал Гарри таким вежливым тоном, что Луи не смог сдержать улыбку. Что-то в нем так и располагало к себе. – Я Гарри.   
  
– Лиам следит за исправностью всего, – пояснил Найл за него. – Он тут, собственно, чтобы мы его бесили.   
  
– Кстати, – сказала Джеси. – В 220 сломано туалетное сиденье.  
  
– Шикарно, – закатил глаза Лиам. – Разве я не починил его на прошлой неделе?  
  
– Это была 223, ответила девушка.   
  
– Ну и ладно, – решил Лиам и вновь повернулся к столу в дальней части комнаты: – Что привело тебя сюда, Гарри?  
  
Тот пожал плечами:  
– Я хотел поработать летом вдали от дома. Поэтому искал места в Южной Англии.  
  
– Нет ничего дальше, – отметил Луи.   
  
– Да, это место правда...  
  
– Скучное? – помогла Перри.  
  
– Отдаленное? – добавила Элеанор.  
  
– Край света, – помог Луи.  
  
Глядя на него с непонятным выражением лица, Гарри, моргнув, сказал :  
– Все равно, оно очаровательно. Мне нравится тут.  
  
– Ты еще не видел весь город, – возразил Найл. – Однако, это не займет много времени. Я устрою тебе экскурсию.  
  
Губы Гарри медленно расползлись в улыбке, ямочки проявились, и Луи пришлось закусить щеку, чтобы сфокусироваться. Как так вышло, что Гарри был таким симпатичным, что это настолько сильно влияло на Луи? До этого дня, он не мог вспомнить ничего подобного в своей жизни.  
  
– Значит, ты тут только на лето? – Лиам вернул их к теме разговора.  
  
– Да, семестр начнется в сентябре, так что мне нужно быть в Манчестере, к тому моменту.  
  
Джордж повернулся к Зейну:  
– Вы же тоже учились в Манчестере, да?  
  
– Да, – ответил тот. – Там мы и познакомились.  
  
– Откуда ты? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
– Из Брэдфорда, а Луи из Донкастера.  
  
Стайлс слегка нахмурился:  
– И почему вы решили переехать сюда?  
  
– Это отель моего дедушки, – пояснил Луи. – И я унаследовал бизнес два года назад.  
  
Впечатленный, Гарри заморгал:  
– Сколько тебе?  
  
– Двадцать шесть, – ответил Луи. – Я учился в Манчестерской бизнесс-школе, проводил каждое лето тут, помогая, прежде чем дедушка передал мне это все.  
  
– Мы снимали квартиру вместе, когда учились в университете, – добавил Зейн.  
  
– Скучно, – прокомментировал Найл, в то время, как Перри, Джеси и Элеанор поднялись, чтобы вернуться к своей работе, последняя захватила с собой пустую тарелку Лиама. – Я слышал эту историю уже миллион раз.  
  
– Но Гарри-то не слышал, – возразил Малик.  
  
– Да, ну что ж, пригласи его на ужин при свечах и поведай историю своей жизни, когда меня не будет рядом, – Найл тоже поднялся и последовал за девушками.   
  
Закатив глаза, Зейн откинулся на стуле:  
– Ну и ладно. А что ты изучаешь, Гарри?  
  
– Тоже бизнес, с упором на туризм, – Гарри доел и аккуратно отодвинул тарелку. Он ослабил бабочку и расстегнул две верхние пуговицы. Луи с трудом оторвался от открывшейся взгляду кожи, заметив, что Зейн заметил, что он засмотрелся на секунду дольше.  
  
– И ты планируешь тоже вращаться в отельном бизнесе? – спросил Лиам.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Гарри. – Таков план.  
  
– И сколько тебе осталось? – поинтересовался Джордж.  
  
– Два года, – ответил Гарри. – Я провел год в Германии, прежде чем начал обучение в университете, так что я немного отстаю.   
  
– В Германии? И что ты там делал? – любопытно наклонил голову Зейн.  
  
– Учил немецкий в Международной Школе. Немного поработал и навестил семью. У меня там живут кое-какие родственники, так что я подумал, что это было бы неплохо – получить какой-то опыт за границей.  
  
Интересно, – подумал Луи. Оказывается, Гарри амбициозен. Еще один пунктик в список того, что произвело хорошее первое впечатление. Пока единственное, что было плохого – “неуклюжий” и “к несчастью, работает на тебя”. И он не был еще уверен, останется ли “неуклюжий” минусом.  
  
Джордж зевнул и посмотрел на часы:  
– Может, мне настроить тебе интернет? У нас все равно еще час до ланча.  
  
Гарри выглядел слегка удивленным неожиданной сменой темы разговора, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу:  
– Конечно, если ты не против?  
  
– Джордж не против всего, что хоть как-то связано с компьютерами, – отметил Зейн и взъерошил тому волосы.  
  
Оба официанта взяли свои тарелки и покинули комнату. Луи проводил Гарри взглядом, пока тот шел к двери, и поджал губы, поворачиваясь к Зейну, который пялился в спину Лиаму.  
  
Ох, что за жизнь, почему Лиам был так нем, глух и слеп ко всему, что происходит вокруг него? Луи не мог даже представить.  
  
– Ладно, я тоже сделаю небольшой перерыв до ланча, – решил он и встал, забирая с собой тарелку Зейна и свою. – Наверное, вам с Лиамом стоит подняться и проверить вентиляцию в ванных? До конца недели нужно составить список, сколько их нужно заменить.  
  
Зейн сердито зыркнул на него, но Луи лишь подмигнул, выскальзывая из комнаты:  
– Увидимся позже, Лиам.  
  
– Увидимся, Лу, – отсутствующим голосом ответил Лиам, вновь погрузившийся в телепередачу.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Луи поднялся наверх, чтобы загрузить тарелки в посудомоечную машинку.  
  
Зейн не сказал ему, что Гарри останется тут всего лишь на лето. Это, на самом деле, меняет довольно многое. Если бы Гарри собирался остаться тут надолго, Луи никогда бы не подумал действовать. Но, в таком случае, первый шаг не вызывал сильных сомнений.  
  
Гарри уедет еще до того, как кто-то сможет узнать. И, если ничего не выйдет, если Стайлс откажет, то Луи не придется целую вечность со стыдом вспоминать то, как его отвергли и страдать из-за неловкости между ним и Гарри.  
  
Всего три месяца, и этот симпатичный паренек уедет. Что означало возможность заполнить эти самые три месяца ни к чему не обязывающим романчиком с очень привлекательным парнем.  
  
Если он подойдет к делу с умом, то, вполне возможно, у него впереди отличное лето.


	2. Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь...

## Глава 2: Я пытаюсь, пытаюсь...

— Во время обеда в баре, зачастую, малолюдно, — объяснял Найл, пока они с Гарри поднимались по ступенькам, — потому нам добавляется парочка других обязанностей.

До этого у Гарри не было смен в баре во время ланча, последние два вечера он работал за стойкой после него. Найл говорил, что если его смена во время обеда, то она стандартная — обслуживание своего сектора в столовой. А если он отдыхал во время обеда, то работает в баре вечером, и смена начнется чуть раньше, чем ужин, а закончится к одиннадцати.

Пока Найл продолжал объяснять, Гарри рассматривал небольшой шкафчик, скрытый дверью, под одной из многочисленных лестниц. Он пока не видел ни одного номера, потому как официанту, очевидно, нечего делать наверху. Но его искренне интересовало, как выглядят комнаты для постояльцев.

— В общем, — сказал Найл и обвел рукой небольшое помещение, — нам нужно сложить скатерти и салфетки. А так же пересчитать и сложить стирку из кухни. Помнишь три контейнера, которые я вчера вечером показал тебе?

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, — один для салфеток, второй для скатертей и третий — для полотенец.

— Честно говоря, — просиял Найл, — Джоша было сложнее обучить. Ты молодец. 

Гарри удивлено приподнял брови:  
— Ну, это не так и сложно запомнить.

— Все довольно логично, ага, — согласился блондин. Он взял два полотенца и передал Гарри. Потом закрыл дверь и выпустил его в коридор, ведущий к бару. — Мы открываемся в полдень, к обеду, но обычно никто не приходит. Иногда, правда, кто-нибудь может зайти выпить стаканчик, или, когда погода плохая, люди приходят пить чай.

— Выходит, — подвел итог Гарри, — не так и много дел.

Найл кивнул и потянулся за папкой, которая лежала рядом с пачкой чеков:  
— А вот меню.

Гарри открыл простую папку с символикой отеля, которую передал ему Найл. Он пробежал глазами по списку, состоящему из простых бутербродов, салатов и нескольких вариаций картофеля с рыбой.

— Не густо, да?

— Не-а. Ведь не слишком-то принято обедать в отеле, да?

Покивав головой, Гарри положил меню на отполированную стойку, от которой отражался солнечный свет.   
— Да, — согласился с Гарри. — Я бы пошел в паб.

— Итак, что нам нужно сделать? — продолжал Найл и указал на дверь, ведущую в коридор. — Нам нужно сосчитать и сложить использованные полотенца, а потом будем сидеть тут и страдать фигней.

Это никак не назвать тяжелой работой, подумал Гарри. Но все же, он старался быть внимательным, когда Найл показывал ему, как заполнять бланк для прачечной, который будет наклеен на мешки, в которые они сложат грязные скатерти и салфетки.

Они перенесли их в бельевую, где девушки опустошали большие красные корзины, сортируя белье и перекладывая его в меньшие, синие.

— Эль делает то же самое с простынями и полотенцами, — пояснил Найл. — А потом мы складываем все эти мешки с этой стороны. Справа лежат чистые, слева — использованные.

— Мы, значит, берем те, что справа? — спрашивает Гарри, положив свои мешки сверху тех, что только что кинул на пол Найл.

— Люблю я таких ребят, — сказал Найл, — которые все схватывают на лету.

Гарри улыбнулся и повернулся к мешкам, что лежали справа.   
— Которые из них нам нужны?

— Синие это полотенца, оранжевые — постельное белье, желтые это кухонные полотенца, а серые — скатерти и салфетки. На них везде наклейки, — Найл потянулся к серому и показал на ярлычок: — Тут салфетки.

— Эй, парни, — из-за спины окликнула их Элеанор и подкатила синюю тележку к мешкам, которые они изучали, — я тут работаю, вообще-то, вы стоите у меня на пути.

— Прости, Эль, — произнес Найл и, схватив второй серый мешок, передал его Гарри, — уже ушли!

Гарри обернулся, успев рассмотреть, перед тем как дверь захлопнулась, что Элеанор складывает чистые простыни в тележку.   
— Чем она занимается?

— Готовится к завтрашнему отъезду посетителей. Она складывает все белье, которое девчонкам утром будет необходимо перенести наверх.

— А ты был наверху? Заходил в номера?

— У нас была целая неделя в феврале, — кивнул Найл, — убирали, пока отель был закрыт. И тогда я видел номера. Но обычно мы не поднимаемся туда. Что естественно, нам там нечего делать.

Гарри ничего не ответил, лишь поджал губы, когда они начали складывать салфетки на полки в шкафчик под лестницей. Найл продолжал болтать обо всем на свете, рассказывая ему немного больше про отель и повседневную жизнь гостиницы.

В баре все еще никого не было, когда они вернулись, и Гарри, взглянув на часы, понял, что прошло только полчаса их смены.

— И все оставшееся время, до обеда, ты просто сидишь тут и ждешь, пока придут клиенты, — Найл упал на стул у барной стойки.

Гарри хмурится, облокотившись о гладкую доску, рассматривает пустой бар. Через окно ему видно людей, гуляющих по набережной, лодки, далеко в море, и пушистые белоснежные, летящие по небу облака.

— Такая замечательная погода, никто не придет.

— Все предпочитают греться на солнышке, — согласился Найл.

— Значит, — повернулся к нему Гарри, — ты, я и Джордж работаем в баре. Если мы сейчас тут, то он работает в вечернюю смену, так?

— Да. Обычно так. Иногда, один из нас остается на кухне, — ответил Найл, поигрывая подставкой, — один из нас работает на баре в обед, другой обычно остается на кухне, нарезает овощи и все такое.

Гарри собирался ответить, когда от входа раздался голос Луи:  
— Хэй, Найл!

Повернувшись, он увидел Томлинсона. Бежевые брюки мужчины были подвернуты, светло-голубая рубашка плотно облегала торс, на нос он нацепил очки, волосы были слегка взлохмачены.

— О, привет, — добавил он, кивнув Гарри.

Гарри не слишком доверял своему голосу, поэтому просто кивнул в ответ.

— Что случилось, Лу? — спросил Найл.

— Сегодня отличная погода для катсерфинга. Собираемся покататься с Лиамом, часа в четыре, — Луи так и не зашел в комнату, стоял в проходе, опираясь на косяк. — Ты пойдешь?

— Я собирался провести небольшую экскурсию для Гарри, но с удовольствием.

— Ты не должен, — Гарри встрял в разговор, повернувшись к Найлу. — В смысле, ты не должен тратить на меня свое время, когда можешь пойти с ними.

— Да без проблем, это займет меньше часа, в любом случае, — улыбнулся Найл.

— Ты тоже можешь прийти, — предложил Луи, — мы просто потусим на пляже. Зейн тоже собирался.

Гарри нахмурился. Почему Луи упомянул Зейна, просто так, или с какой-то целью? Стайлс не был уверен, какой вывод можно сделать из сцены в кухне, невольным свидетелем которой он стал пару дней назад. Он пытался пару раз намеками вытянуть побольше информации о том, какие отношения связывают этих двоих, но Найл ничего толком не прояснил. 

Возможно, мысли отобразились на его лице, потому что Луи добавил:  
— ...конечно же, если тебе это не кажется очень скучным.

— Не сказал бы, что у меня много дел, — заметил Гарри, — поэтому я думаю да, приду, спасибо.

— Да, тут не так много развлечений, — улыбнулся Луи, и, взглянув на Найла, повернулся в дверном проеме: — Тогда увидимся позже.

— До встречи, — отозвался Найл и вернулся к подставкам, так как Томлинсон уже ушел. — Ты не забыл написать свое имя на доске в кухне, для обеда?

Гарри развернулся — он все еще пялился на то место, где стоял Луи.

— Ох, — выдохнул он, понимая, что на самом деле забыл.

— Они только начали, — улыбнулся Найл, кивнув в сторону двери. — Беги и позаботься об этом.

— Я мигом, — пообещал Гарри и быстро вышел из бара.

Они должны были писать свои имена на доске в те дни, когда работали, чтобы повара знали, сколько порций готовить. Два предыдущих дня Найл записывал его, но с сегодня парень сам должен следить за этим. 

Забежав на кухню, Гарри схватил маркер и записал себя в списки “обед” и “ужин”, под Джошем. Поразмыслив секунду, он добавил улыбающийся смайлик рядом со своим именем. 

На кухне кипела работа; повара и пара стажеров, переговариваясь, нарезали овощи, помешивали что-то в кастрюлях. Запах картофельного пюре с сыром перемешивался с не выветрившимся с завтрака ароматом бекона и яиц.

Улыбнувшись, он отложил маркер и увидел входящего в комнату Лиама. В отличие от остальных сотрудников отеля он был единственным, кто не носил форму. Он выглядел немного неуместно на кухне, одетый в клетчатую рубашку с расстегнутым воротом, серую футболку и старые, порванные на коленях, джинсы. На его лице появилась дружелюбная улыбка, когда он заметил Гарри. 

— Привет, — он поздоровался и наполнил кружку из молочного автомата, стоящего рядом с микроволновкой. — Работаешь в обед?

— Ага, — ответил Гарри, — Найл мне только что напомнил написать свое имя в списке.

— А, ты на баре?

— Вместе с Найлом, — кивнул Гарри и добавил: — Сегодня последний день обучения.

— Не терпится начать работать самостоятельно? — улыбнулся Лиам.

Гарри пожал плечами, стараясь не выдать нервозности. Он был не столько в восторге, сколько напуган завтрашним днем. 

— Немного переживаю за вечернюю смену. Очень много дел.

— Не переживай, — постарался успокоить его Лиам, — конечно, ты будешь делать все самостоятельно впервые, но остальные будут рядом и они проследят, чтобы все было в порядке.

— Да, — смущаясь, согласился Гарри, — просто мне... Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то отвлекался от своих дел из-за меня. 

Лиам одним глотком опустошил чашку, отошел и положил ее в корзину с использованной посудой. Он вернулся, все еще улыбаясь, и на мгновение положил руку на плечо парня:  
— Они хотят помочь. Все когда-то начинали, и им тоже нужна была помощь. 

Гарри улыбнулся, закусив губу. Лиам очень милый.  
— Спасибо.

— Ерунда, не за что меня благодарить, — подмигнул мужчина и направился к дверям, ведущим в столовую, — мне нужно вернуться наверх. В девятнадцатом номере проблемы с телевизором. И скажи Найлу, что он уволен.

— Уволен? — переспросил Гарри.

— Он знает почему, — усмехнулся Лиам и открыл дверь.

Гарри ошеломленно смотрел ему в след, пока, наконец, не вспомнил, что ему нужно вернуться в бар. Выбежав из кухни, он поторопился обратно и увидел Найла за стойкой и двух гостей за столиком у окна. Он радостно поприветствовал их и подошел к Найлу:  
— Прости, — он тихонько извинился.

— Ерунда, чувак. Думаю, я могу справиться с двумя посетителями самостоятельно, — Найл улыбнулся и наполнил бокалы минеральной водой 

— Меня Лиам чуть задержал, — пояснил Гарри. — Сказал, что ты уволен.

Найл, засмеявшись, покачал головой:  
— Ох уж этот зависящий от меня придурок.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Гарри, нахмурившись, готовил поднос для напитков.

— Я должен был заскочить к нему вчера вечером и помочь приготовить кое-что, но, в итоге, не пришел, — Найл пожал плечами и поставил бокалы на поднос. — Готово. Можешь отнести им.

Гарри взял поднос и отнес за столик, расставил напитки. После непродолжительной беседы с гостями он вернулся за барную стойку к радостно улыбающемуся парню.

— Ты отлично справился, Хазза, — сказал тот, и Гарри удивленно моргнул, услышав такое сокращение своего имени. Но он не был против — прозвище было милым. Найл оказался отличным парнем, с которым было легко найти общий язык. За последние три дня они провели практически все время вместе, и он и не думал, что ему могло повезти больше. — И знаешь, даже если с завтрашнего дня ты начинаешь работать самостоятельно, ты всегда можешь попросить о помощи.

— Я буду очень стараться, — улыбаясь, кивнул Гарри. 

+++

Из Найла вышел довольно паршивый гид, но, теперь Гарри хотя бы знал, где найти Сейнсбери и Теско, на случай, если ему что-то понадобится. Кроме того, он знал, в какие бары ему стоит ходить, а каких избегать.

Когда они спустились вниз от главной улицы к Эспланаде, солнце было еще высоко, слепило глаза, отбрасывало сияющие искры по голубой глади моря. Яркие лучи напомнили ему, о том, что он умудрился забыть очки дома и, пожалуй, завтра нужно будет купить новые. 

— Луи и Лиам часто катаются на кайтах, — сказал Найл, — не могу понять, почему они в таком восторге от этого. Я думаю, это довольно опасное занятие, но по их мнению это весело.

— Никогда не пробовал, — слегка нахмурился Гарри, — но, с виду, это кажется довольно увлекательным.

— Скажи это при Лу, и он постарается, чтобы ты как можно быстрее опробовал кайт. 

Они подошли к парапетам и Найл спустился к галечному пляжу. Гарри пошел следом, взглядом пытаясь найти Лиама и Луи. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел их у воды, практически готовыми к катанию. Луи был без очков, волосы растрепались и ерошились от ветра, и он выглядел чудесно в облегающем, как вторая кожа, гидрокостюме. Не только его задница выглядела эффектно, правда — все тело было более чем прекрасно. 

Но все это вылетело из головы, когда Гарри заметил на руках у Луи маленькую темноволосую девочку, с хвостиком на голове. Она обнимала того за шею, прижимаясь своей щекой к его.

Луи смотрел на нее с непередаваемой нежностью, пока она что-то рассказывала ему, и это все выглядело очень естественно — то, как он ее держал, как смотрел, как нежно поддерживал спинку, как искренне смеялся. Она прижалась и чмокнула его в щеку и Луи, прижав к себе крепче, зарылся лицом ей в шею.

Ох,  _блять._

Гарри осознавал, что не остановился и все так же продолжал идти к берегу, но он не понимал _зачем_ он туда идет, и что вообще происходит. Кажется, Найл что-то сказал ему, но он не расслышал.

Может ли она быть ребенком Луи... Гарри тяжело сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от этих двоих, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина устраивал девчушку поудобнее на своем бедре. Томлинсон не был слишком молод для дочери такого возраста — ей лет шесть, максимум.

В эту минуту она заметила их — если быть точнее, то она заметила Найла — и верещала до тех пор, пока Луи не отпустил ее с рук. Их взгляды на мгновение пересеклись, после чего Гарри снова посмотрел на девочку. 

Одетая в желтое, как солнышко, платье, усыпанное белыми цветочками, и розовые шлепанцы она подбежала к ним:  
— Найл! — воскликнула она и тот, наклонившись, подхватил ее на руки.

— Хэээй, — весело сказал Найл, — не моя любимая ли это девочка?

— Ты не пришел вчера, — слегка надувшись, сказала она, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Прости, милая, у меня не вышло. Но я приду завтра.

Она кивнула и поцеловала его в щеку.  
— Папа сказал, чтобы я не подходила к воде. Только с тобой или Зейном.

Гарри как ни старался, не мог перестать пялиться на нее. Он стоял в паре шагов от Найла и сейчас мог разглядеть ее. Кожа девочки была золотистой от солнца, темные, с выгоревшими прядями, вьющиеся волосы и золотисто-карие глаза. Прелесть в чистом виде — единственное определение, что приходило на ум. 

— Папа прав, — согласился Найл. — Обнимешь его перед серфингом?

Она кивнула и внезапно заметила Гарри, который шел за ними, по пляжу к Луи и Лиаму. Она нахмурилась, глядя на него через плечо Найла, и Стайлс понял, что покраснел.

— Ты кто?

— Ох, я совсем забыл, — Найл, остановившись, повернулся к нему: — Это Гарри, он наш друг.

Она взглянула на него с любопытством, и парень внезапно почувствовал себя еще более неуютно под ее взглядом. Девочка оглядела его с головы до ног и слегка нахмурилась.

— Гарри, это Полли, — представил ее Найл, и Гарри мельком посмотрел на Луи, размышляя, сильно ли отображается на его лице удивление. Скорее всего, сильно; он знал, что ему всегда плохо удавалось скрывать эмоции. 

— Нет, — запротестовала девочка. — Паулина. Полли это для друзей, Найл. Только друзья могут сокращать имена.

Найл, Луи и Лиам засмеялись, а Гарри смутился еще сильнее.

— Ты права. Я забыл, — заметил Найл, — итак, Паулина, это Гарри. Он тоже работает в отеле.

Она ткнула его в щеку и нахмурилась сильнее.

— Я не могу называть тебя так, — она снова повернулась к Гарри. — Как твое полное имя?

— Но это и есть мое имя, — ответил Гарри, с удивлением отмечая, насколько спокойно звучит его голос. — Это полное имя.

— Нет, Гарри это сокращенное, — не согласилась она. — Я могу называть тебя Гарри, только если мы друзья. Как тебя зовут?

Гарри начал раздражаться, он смотрел на нее и не знал, что ответить. Он не мог спорить с дошкольницей. Ну, вообще мог, конечно. Но, честное слово, — это его имя, и тут не о чем спорить. Особенно с маленькой девочкой. И особенно перед Луи.

Который, скорее всего, ее отец. И он, возможно, огорчился бы, если бы Гарри начал с ней спорить. Ох, Господи, что ему теперь делать? Гарри  _совершенно растерялся._

Луи потянулся и взял ее у Найла.

— Гарольд, — он улыбнулся Стайлсу. — Его полное имя Гарольд.

Она вытянула шею и взглянула на мужчину с улыбкой, Гарри нахмурился, но не стал отрицать. Это был бы спор, которого он совсем не хотел.

Но  _Гарольд_?

Луи подмигнул ему и поцеловал девочку в лоб:  
— Мы сейчас пойдем кататься, а ты можешь поиграть с Найлом и Гарольдом, ладно?

Она кивнула и, все еще сидя на руках у Луи, повернулась к Лиаму, протянув к нему ручки. До этого, Гарри не обращал на него внимания, будучи полностью поглощенным Паулиной. Но сейчас он заметил на лице парня такую же нежность, как и на лицах Луи и Найла. Он взял ее у Томлинсона и, поставив на гальку, присел на корточки. Поправил платье, заправил кудряшки за ухо, внимательно осмотрел еще раз и ...  _ох..._  

— Поцелуешь папу? — спросил он и расплылся в глупой улыбке, когда она прижалась к нему и чмокнула в губы.

Она была дочерью Лиама. Как было глупо с его стороны считать, что она — Луи. Она могла быть чьим угодно ребенком, но мозг Гарри тут же предположил наихудшее. Хотя почему это был наихудший вариант? Даже если бы она была ребенком Луи — это было бы нормально. Это не меняло бы ровным счетом ничего.

— Слушайся Найла, хорошо? — сказал Лиам и последовал за Луи к их доскам, приготовленным для катания. Она помахала, взяла блондина за руку, и они пошли по гальке к парапету, на котором можно было сидеть и наблюдать за морем. Гарри на минутку задержался глядя на Луи, который завершал последние приготовления и закусил губу.

Гарри немного успокоился, когда понял, что у Луи нет дочери, хотя ему и было тяжело в этом признаться, даже самому себе. Поскольку в этом случае он хотя бы мог мечтать о возможности залезть к нему в штаны. Вряд ли отец-одиночка будет не слишком разборчив в партнерах – или, в первую очередь, вообще заведет какую—то незначительную летнюю интрижку. 

На самом деле, он не думал, что у него есть какие—то шансы — учитывая тот факт, что у Луи и Зейна, скорее всего, что—то есть, в любом случае, — но ребенок точно свел бы их все к нулю.

Он медленно последовал за Найлом и Паулиной к парапету и сел, свесив ноги, слева от нее, и болтая ими, как и она. Девочка с любопытством посмотрела на него:  
— А полное имя принца Гарри тоже Гарольд?

Стайлс улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
— Нет, его полное имя – Гарри.

— Хм, — ответила она, наблюдая за своим отцом какое-то мгновение, прежде чем вновь повернулась к кудрявому: — ты не похож на принца.

Найл, справа от нее, заржал. Нацепив на нос солнцезащитные очки, он откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, наслаждался солнцем.

Гарри лишь улыбнулся ей и, пожав плечами, поинтересовался:  
— А как выглядят принцы? 

Паулина просияла и наклонилась к нему:  
— Как Зейн. Зейн выглядит как настоящий принц.

Стайлс согласно кивнул. С этим нельзя было поспорить – для каждой девочки, наверняка, Зейн выглядел так, словно он прямиком из сказки.

— Аладдин, например? – предложил он.

— Аладдин не принц, он вор, — вмешался Найл.

— В конце он стал принцем, — возразила Паулина, — когда женился на Жасмин.

— Но в сердце, — Гарри снова завладел ее вниманием и подмигнул, — он был настоящим принцем с самого начала.

Девочка восхищенно посмотрела на Стайлса, и тому захотелось дотронуться до ее розовой щечки. Паулина была милейшим созданием.

— Я не похожа на принцессу, но Луи говорит, что это неважно, потому что у меня кудрявые волосы.

Найл с Гарри засмеялись в ответ, и последний протянул руку, чтобы легонько потянуть за один из вышеупомянутых темно-русых локонов:  
— Я думаю, ты все же выглядишь как принцесса. 

Неожиданно она дернулась назад и вскрикнула, на что Гарри инстинктивно схватил ее за ногу, чтобы удержать. Обернувшись, он увидел, что это Зейн, и убрал руку.

— Кто это тут говорит, что ты не принцесса? – спросил Малик, усаживаясь между Найлом и Гарри, с Паулиной на руках. Он обхватил ее руками, и девочка откинулась ему на грудь.

— Макс, — ответила она и хихикнула, — из садика.

— Макс – идиот, — сказал Найл, и Зейн кивнул.

— Если он говорит такие вещи, то он тоже не настоящий принц, — сообщил Гарри, и девочка снова посмотрела на него – восхищенно и изумленно.

Зейн улыбнулся Гарри и поцеловал Паулину в макушку:  
— Это правда.

Она снова откинулась на мужчину, а затем подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него:  
— Можно я поищу красивые камушки?

— Конечно, — ответил он и помог ей соскочить со своих колен и Эспланады на пляж. – Только не отходи далеко.

Девочка кивнула и наклонилась, начиная поиски камушков.

— Сколько ей? – спросил Гарри, когда Зейн вновь сел рядом с ним.

— Исполнилось пять несколько месяцев назад. В сентябре идет в начальную школу.

— Значит, она сейчас в подготовительной группе, — понял Гарри и перевел взгляд с девочки на Лиама и Луи, чьи головы как раз показались из-под воды. Они оба не удержались на своих досках и сейчас забирались на них обратно.

— Лиам часто приводит ее, — присев начал Найл. – Она в саду до ланча, и Лиам часто забирает ее и приводит в отель, до конца своей смены. Тут всегда есть кто-то, чтобы за ней присмотреть.

— Она очень милая, — сказал Гарри. – И, значит ли это…

Найл кивнул, и Гарри заметил, что Зейн сидит очень тихо, наблюдая за Паулиной, гуляющей по пляжу в поисках камушков:  
— Лиам приехал сюда после развода с ее матерью. Чтобы начать все заново.

— Зейн! – крикнула девочка и выпрямилась, поднимая руку: — Я нашла камушек для тебя! – она подбежала к ним и схватила Малика за ногу, протягивая ладошку, на которой лежал маленький камушек. – Он в форме сердечка, — восторженно заявила она.

— Красивый, — Зейн взял его и посмотрел внимательнее, прежде чем улыбнулся девочке. – Спасибо, милая, я сохраню его.

Она слегка покраснела, и Гарри умилился этому, ей, очевидно, очень нравился Зейн.

— А этот – для Найла, — сказала она, протягивая ему камушек, который держала в другой руке. – Мне кажется, он похож на куриное крылышко.

— Круто, — воскликнул Найл, — спасибо. Теперь я голоден.

Паулина повернула голову к Гарри и внимательно на него посмотрела, прежде чем протянула кулачок к нему. Он моргнул и протянул ей свою ладонь, под него, чтобы она могла положить туда другой камушек:  
— И вот тебе, тоже. Он не похож ни на что, но мне кажется, красивый.

Гарри какое-то время продолжал смотреть на нее, прежде чем перевел взгляд на гальку в своей руке. Она была самой обыкновенной, но, почему-то, он почувствовал гордость за то, что тоже что-то получил.

— Он немного смахивает на морского котика, — выдал Стайлс.

— Правда? – Паулина вновь вскарабкалась на руки Зейну и схватила кудрявого за плечо, чтобы наклониться и посмотреть ближе. Тот показал ей камушек, и девочка перевела взгляд с него на лицо Гарри. – И правда!

Улыбаясь, Гарри сжал камушек в кулаке:  
— Спасибо, Паулина. Мне нравятся морские котики.

Девочка отвернулась, чтобы спрятать застенчивую улыбку, крепко прижимаясь, уткнулась лицом в шею Зейна. Тот улыбнулся Гарри, обнимая девочку за талию, а Найл поднял большой палец вверх.

Гарри вновь перевел взгляд на воду, наблюдая, как Луи согнул колени, прыгая через волну. Тот приземлился обратно на доску, балансируя на ней, и, резко поворачиваясь, что-то прокричал Лиаму. 

Найл над чем-то смеялся, солнце ярко и тепло светило ему в спину, Паулина пахла сладким шампунем, туристы гуляли за ними, по Эспланаде, их голоса и всевозможные звуки смешивались в тихий гул в голове Гарри, и Зейн тихо сказал “не получится” , когда Лиам попробовал прыгнуть.

Получится, — подумал Гарри и улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что это лето получится замечательным.

+++

— Не переживайте, мадам, я передам записку на кухню, — с улыбкой сказал Луи пожилой женщине, что стояла перед стойкой на ресепшене.

Та благодарно улыбнулась:  
— Спасибо, милый. Просто я не слишком хорошо себя чувствую, так что мне бы лучше не выходить завтра.

Луи взял бумажечку, на которой записал номер ее комнаты:  
— Что-нибудь еще? Я могу вызвать врача.

— О, нет! – всплеснула она руками. – Не стоит. Мне просто нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. И поэтому я была бы очень благодарна, если бы мне не пришлось завтра утром спускаться в столовую.

— Все в порядке, — заверил ее Луи. – Официант принесет поднос. Я полагаю, Вы хотите чай? Что-нибудь особенное?

— Мятного чаю и тоста будет достаточно, дорогой, — она подняла костлявый палец, — хотя, пожалуй, еще немного фруктов.

— Это не проблема, — Луи записал заказ на тот же листик и вновь посмотрел на женщину: — во сколько Вы хотели бы позавтракать?

— Ох, не заморачивайтесь. Когда у кого-то появится свободная минутка, пусть тогда и заглянет.

— Значит, тогда кто-то принесет вам ваш завтрак в половине девятого, — уведомил ее Луи. – Скажете, если вам будет нужно что-нибудь еще.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она и погладила Луи по руке. – Пойду отдыхать.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответил тот и отошел от стойки к своему столу.

Из столовой и передней зоны отдыха, где постояльцы пили чай и кофе, прежде чем вновь отправиться гулять или вернуться в комнаты, доносился привычный шум. Особого наплыва людей не было, так что у Луи было время разобраться с кое-какой бумажной работой.

Само собой, лето всегда было наиболее загруженным сезоном, но шла только первая неделя июня, и Луи знал, что так спокойно и размеренно делам осталось идти недолго. В августе будет Неделя Фолка, и к тому моменту город будет наполнен огромным количеством людей. Томлинсон всегда любил это событие, приезжал погостить, когда был ребенком, специально чтобы быть его частью. Но с тех пор, как он начал работать в отеле, с шестнадцати лет, то понял, что в это время еще и огромное количество работы в отеле.

И, в сравнении с этим, предшествующие недели – ничто. 

Когда звуки стихли, он взял свой телефон, прикрепил к ремню, и вышел из холла, чтобы проверить переднюю зону отдыха. Там было пусто, и Луи убедился, выключены ли все нагревательные, для чайничков с кофе, поверхности. Сами чайнички уже забрали на кухню, вместе с подносами, чашками и блюдцами. Он поправил подушки и собрал оставшиеся чашки со стеклянных столиков, балансируя их на руках и запястьях.

Он пересек коридор и открыл дверь в кухню спиной. Свет исходил откуда-то из глубины помещения, но Луи был уверен, что не заблудится и не наткнется ни на что, даже если свет не будет гореть вообще. Впрочем, одна лампа всегда горела, даже ночью. Всегда находился кто-то, кто приходил ночью – за молоком или остатками сыра, после ужина.

Томлинсон загрузил последнюю чашку в посудомоечную машину, когда в кухню вошел Гарри с еще одним подносом посуды.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он. На его щеках показались ямочки, и Луи на мгновение уставился на них. Он раньше их почему-то не замечал. Впрочем, может Гарри ему раньше не улыбался?

Теперь мужчина хотел, чтобы тот улыбался все время.

— Привет, — ответил Луи и отошел в сторону, чтобы Гарри мог поставить поднос и выгрузить чашки для мойки. – Много людей у бара?

Гарри покачал головой, разгружая поднос:  
— Нет, 12 и 20А – единственные, кто остался. Я закончил все остальное, чтобы лишь убрать за ними, когда они уйдут.

— Я на ресепшене до одиннадцати, — ответил Луи. – Дай мне знать, если что-нибудь понадобится.

— На самом деле, — сказал Гарри, повернувшись, — у меня все нормально. Я думал, это будет катастрофа — быть одному на баре, впервые. Но, мне кажется, все прошло весьма неплохо?

Луи улыбнулся. Гарри выглядел таким неуверенным, хотя, исходя из того, что рассказал Найл, у парня не было причин для беспокойства:  
— Это вопрос?

— Ну, в смысле, — пробормотал Гарри и пожал плечами, избегая смотреть Луи в глаза, — возможно, тебе стоит посмотреть, как у меня что, убедиться, что все в порядке, когда я закончу:

— Да, конечно, — ответил он. – Я зайду в одиннадцать и взгляну, прежде чем закрою все.

Гарри кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо, Луи.

— Да не за что, — ответил тот, поворачиваясь и выходя из кухни, обратно на ресепшн. Соблазн повернуться и проверить, провожает ли его взглядом Гарри, был велик, но он пересилил себя.

Он не видел Гарри со вчерашнего похода на пляж и не знал, какие выводы можно сделать из того, что тот решил, будто Полли – его дочь. Парень был таким удивленным и даже шокированным, когда шел по пляжу, вслед за Найлом, что Томлинсону было невероятно сложно молчать и не дразнить Гарри по этому поводу.

Позже, когда Луи и Лиам, наконец, вышли из воды и отложили доски, на пляже их ждали только Зейн с Полли, поскольку Найл и Гарри работали во время ужина. Луи хотел бы понаблюдать какое-то время за тем, как Стайлс общается с девочкой, чтобы увидеть, может ли он с ней справиться, но пока ему приходилось полагаться лишь на слова Зейна.

— Он обладает врожденным очарованием, — отметил Зейн, — она уже влюбилась в него.

Луи не был так в этом уверен. Конечно, Полли не была стеснительным ребенком и легко шла к людям, да и привязывалась быстро. Однако он был уверен, что люди влюблялись в Полли первыми, даже не замечая этого. Она просто так незаметно подчиняла их себе, что Луи часто было интересно, знает ли она как это делать, на самом деле.

Сам он поддался за несколько секунд.

И Зейн. Ну, Зейн был совершенно без ума от этой девочки. Он был готов на все, ради нее, и вовсе не только потому, что отчаянно хотел залезть в штаны к ее отцу.

Впрочем, она все равно была дочкой Лиама, и было совершенно очевидно, что никто и никогда не сможет занять место ее отца. Да, у них с Зейном была, очевидно, огромная взаимная любовь, но Лиам был ее абсолютным фаворитом, и это было настолько же взаимно. Пейн был готов бросить все и сделать что угодно, и даже больше, когда дело касалось его дочери.

За этим было приятно наблюдать, подумал Луи, положив телефон обратно на подставку. Лиам – один из тех самых, книжных, примерных отцов. Иногда это угнетало, и Томлинсон никогда бы не признался, как сильно он завидовал Лиаму и той абсолютной любви, которую он получал от Полли.

Когда часы показали одиннадцать, Луи закрыл ресепшн и выключил ноутбук. Заперев за собой дверь, он решил пройти через столовую, вместо того, чтобы сократить путь через кухню. Так он сможет быстро проверить, убрано ли все к завтраку. 

На баре он увидел Гарри, расставлявшего чистые стаканы на полке. Грязные парень уже собрал со столов, на поднос, и Луи осмотрелся, обнаружив, что все в порядке.

— Ты же знаешь, что это часть утренней работы Джейд, убирать тут, верно? – спросил он, подходя к стойке.

Гарри повернулся и пожал плечами:  
— Не то чтобы я убирал. Просто… я не могу оставить стулья повсюду, на ночь

Луи улыбнулся и решил не развивать тему дальше. Он был точно таким же, когда все еще работал официантом:  
— Не похоже, чтобы тут были какие-то масштабные катастрофы, — отметил он вместо этого.

Гарри улыбнулся и, черт, он милый. Луи никогда не встречал никого, кому было так же легко сделать приятное и угодить. Оказывается Гарри Стайлсу нужно всего лишь одно слово одобрения.

— Спасибо.

— Как прошел ужин?

Гарри пожал плечами:  
— Нормально, я думаю. Я готовил напитки и был помощником официанта.

Луи кивнул. Ему всегда больше нравилось помогать, чем обслуживать свои столы. Он просто помогал там, где было нужно, к тому же, ему потом не приходилось убирать и накрывать для завтрака.

— Мне не поступило никаких жалоб, — улыбнулся Луи и взял поднос со стаканами. – Идем. Засунем это в посудомоечную машину, а потом приступим к оставшимся десертам.

Гарри кивнул и последовал за ним, выключая за собой, по пути, свет. Луи принес стаканы к машине и выгрузил их в корзину. Помыв поднос, он положил его наверх стопки, что была под одной из столешниц.

— Когда у тебя выходные? – спросил Луи, изучая десерты, что расположились на тележке.

Гарри стал рядом с ним и взял себе фрукты с ревеневым кремом:  
— Вообще-то, завтра, вторая половина дня, — ответил он. – Правда, я не совсем уверен, что делать со свободным временем.

— Вскоре ты научишься его ценить, — сказал Луи, выбирая для себя шоколадно-карамельный рулет. – Значит, ты еще ничего не запланировал?

Гарри пожал плечами и запустил ложку в крем. Он ослабил свой галстук-бабочку, и благодаря тому, что его белая рубашка была заправлена в штаны, низко сидевшие на его ребрах, его туловище казалось неестественно длинным. Луи задумался, почему именно это так его привлекает.

— Думаю, я использую это время для того, чтобы погулять тут, — ответил Гарри. – Поднимусь на холм Салькомб. Найл сказал, что вид оттуда замечательный.

— Так и есть, — согласился Луи. Он подошел к морозильнику, для мороженного, и поставил на него сначала свою тарелку с рулетом, а затем забрался на него и сам. Его ноги не совсем доставали до пола, так что он лениво ими качал. – У Найла выходной не завтра, так ведь?

Гарри покачал головой:  
— Нет, он не работает во второй половине дня в понедельник и весь день в четверг.

Луи помолчал какое-то время, размышляя – стоит ли ему воспользоваться шансом, и решил предоставить принятие решения самому Гарри:  
— Зейн не сказал мне, что у тебя выходные такие же, как и у меня.

Гарри поморгал и наклонил голову набок, облокачиваясь на мойку, возле морозильника:  
— Ты выходной в субботу и воскресенье?

— Половину субботы, — поправил Луи, — я не позволяю себе больше выходных, чем у остальных работников.

— Почему нет? – спросил Гарри. В слабом кухонном свете его глаза приобрели неестественный цвет. Луи стало интересно, как они могут казаться такими яркими, если нет света. – В смысле. Ты же можешь.

Луи пожал плечами:  
— Да, могу. Но тогда я не буду знать, что происходит в моем собственном отеле. А так я могу сам за всем следить.

— О, ты из помешанных на контроле чудиков, — отметил Гарри, улыбаясь уголками рта.

— Возможно, — признал Луи и потянулся ложкой, чтобы стянуть у Гарри немного его десерта.

— Эй, — воскликнул Гарри, уворачиваясь от Томлинсона, закрывая собой пиалу от атаки. – Найди себе свое.

— У меня есть свое, — ответил Луи, — мне просто неожиданно захотелось немного фруктов с кремом, а твои просто попались под руку.

Гарри окинул его подозрительным взглядом, прежде чем подошел ближе и вонзил ложку в шоколадно-карамельный рулет. Он медленно моргнул, пробуя, и Луи не мог оторвать взгляда от его губ.

— Ладно, мы квиты, — провозгласил кудрявый. Он вновь облокотился на мойку, но не отошел от Томлинсона. Тот решил, что это хороший знак.

— В общем, — сказал Луи, на мгновение встретившись взглядом с Гарри. – Завтра днем я свободен.

Гарри улыбнулся, набирая на ложку десерта:  
— Да ладно?

Луи пожал плечами:  
— Просто чтоб ты знал.

— Хм, — ответил Гарри, сосредотачиваясь на десерте, и Луи не знал, это бесило его или нравилось ему. Единственное, что было понятно – Стайлс умел играть. И вот это мужчине определенно нравилось. – Найл оказался весьма отстойным гидом, так что я решил, что, наверное, лучше самому все исследовать.

Луи поставил тарелку с наполовину съеденным рулетом:  
— Я так понимаю, ты был в отделе замороженной еды в Теско. И Зэ Марин.

— И я знаю, что для того, чтобы попасть в Нандос, нужно сесть на электричку в Эксетер.

Луи засмеялся, глядя на ухмылку на лице Гарри:  
— Ну, что ж. Он рассказал тебе главное.

— В общем, — сказал Гарри, копируя Луи, — я думаю, что я бы не отказался от кого-то, кто станет моим спутником и расскажет хоть что-то о местности.

— Не отказался бы? – спросил Томлинсон, наблюдая за выражением лица кудрявого. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, очевидно довольный реакцией. О да, Гарри Стайлс умеет играть.

— Просто чтоб ты знал.

— Ну, в таком случае, — сказал Луи, — поскольку и я свободен, думаю, что могу присоединиться, показать тебе кое-какие места.

Улыбка Гарри стала по-настоящему радостной, и он опустил глаза, пытаясь скрыть от Луи смущение. Ямочки появились вновь – и как он может за полсекунды так резко меняться, то флиртуя, то вызывая умиление. Луи хотел видеть это вновь и вновь.

— Спасибо, — сказал кудрявый и поставил свою пиалу к грязной посуде. Он вновь повернулся к Луи, закусил губу, пожал плечами и запустил руку в волосы. Луи хотел сделать то же самое.

Вместо этого, Луи остался сидеть на морозильнике, в то время как Стайлс подошел к лестнице.

— С удовольствием присоединюсь к тебе.

Тот повернулся в дверном проеме и вновь коротко улыбнулся:  
— Спокойной ночи, Луи.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарольд.


	3. Теперь я лечу высоко.

— Этого бы хватило на плотный ужин для пятерых, — сказал Пол, проходя мимо Гарри. Он нес тарелки, до отказа заполненные классическим английским завтраком.

Гарри оторвался от стола, с которого только что убрал, и кивнул. Он снял скатерть, подхватил поднос с грязной посудой и понес все на кухню.

Рутина затягивала, и работать самостоятельно было не настолько ужасно, как он думал изначально. На самом деле, ему не потребовалась какая-либо помощь, разве только пару раз ему кое о чем напоминали. Найл и остальные официанты всегда были поблизости, и никто, казалось, не возражал, если Гарри спрашивал, когда был в чем-то не уверен.

Гости оказались милыми: в большинстве своем это были пожилые, улыбчивые люди с пытливым взглядом. Они иногда хотели поговорить с ним, и Гарри не был против, всегда выделял пару минут, чтобы поболтать, если они первыми начинали диалог. В основном они спрашивали откуда он и что изучает в университете, а потом начинали рассказывать о себе.

По пути на кухню парень бросил скатерть в синее ведро в коридоре и, толкнув дверь, вошел в оживленное помещение. Он поставил тарелки и чашки на столик для грязной посуды, положил столовые приборы в ведерко с номером его участка в столовой и поставил бокалы в посудомоечную машину.

Найл стоял у стола, запустив руки в ведерко. Он улыбнулся Гарри и, достав вилки, тут же принялся вытирать их полотенцем.

— Слышал, что вы вместе с Луи собираетесь прогуляться?

Гарри слегка нахмурился, натягивая голубую виниловую перчатку, чтобы начать мыть столовые приборы.

— Откуда ты узнал?

— Чувак, тут хуже, чем в старшей школе. Все постоянно сплетничают, и, хочешь или нет, ты это все равно услышишь.

Гарри припомнил, что Луи проводил точно такую же аналогию. Он опустил руку в ведерко, слегка перебирая вилки и ложки в горячей воде.

— Ну, хм… да, — наконец ответил он, — я хотел подняться на Салькомб Хилл.

— Я больше люблю Пик Хилл, — хмыкнул Найл. — Там офигенно!

— Может, схожу туда завтра, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, — он же не выше Салькомб Хилла, да?

— Нет, не выше, — подтвердил Найл, — и ты сможешь зайти в "Конаут Гарден", чтобы перекусить. У них самые потрясающие пирожные. Лучшие в городе.

— Тогда может и зайду, — Гарри рассортировал чистые столовые приборы, чтобы потом разместить их на своих столах. — Я вчера там гулял, и, если их пирожные настолько хороши, как их садоводческие навыки, то они должны быть невероятными.

— Даже лучше! — Найл оставил свои столовые приборы и, подмигнув, бросил полотенце рядом с ведерком, направляясь посмотреть, как обстоят дела за его столами. Гарри закончил со своей посудой на пару минут позже и вышел следом.

Когда он вышел в зал, то у столов увидел Луи. Он весело разговаривал с гостями, смеялся, и от этого в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, волосы его были зачесаны назад, и в стеклах очков мужчины отображались лучи заходящего солнца.

— О, Гарольд, — сказал он, когда увидел Гарри, и помахал ему. Кудрявый неуверенно взглянул на него и как можно скорее направился к столику, где стоял Луи. Почему-то, когда Томлинсон находился где-то поблизости, он начинал сильнее, чем обычно, нервничать и переживать о том, что сделает что-то не так. — Ты бы не мог принести мистеру и мисс Колман немного масла.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри.

— Гарри такой прекрасный мальчик, — сказала мисс Колман Луи, — он обслуживает и развлекает нас разговорами каждый день.

Луи взглянул на него, и Гарри почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Серьезно? Рад это слышать, — ответил Томлинсон. — Он только прошел испытательный срок, но, похоже, быстро освоился.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри. Он не обращался к кому-то конкретному, но чувствовал, что должен был это сказать. — Я сейчас принесу вам немного масла. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, милый, спасибо, — ответила мисс Колман, — только масло.

Кивнув, Гарри пошел в сторону кухни — обеденный зал был практически пустым, только пара гостей все еще сидела за столами. Он вытащил маленькую тарелочку из посудомоечной машины и достал кусок масла из холодильника, затем взял поднос, чтобы вернуться обратно.

— Кое-кто знает как заработать чаевые, — он услышал голос Луи за спиной и повернулся.

— Извини? — вздернул брови Гарри.

— Ты им очень понравился, — самодовольно улыбнулся Луи, — они сегодня уезжают и определенно оставят тебе щедрые чаевые.

— Ну, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как от неловкости тянет в груди. — Они не должны, вообще-то.

Он не был уверен в том, _что_ должен ответить. Конечно же, он не стал бы возражать против любых чаевых, но, с другой стороны, ему не хотелось выглядеть фальшиво. Он был дружелюбным не для того, чтобы получить чаевые.

— Они оставят, — ответил Луи и подошел еще немного ближе, — не говори, что не знаешь, насколько ты очарователен.

Он подмигнул, и Гарри завороженно проследил за взмахом его ресниц. Он был настолько красивым, и то, что он флиртовал, никак не помогало Гарри сдерживать мысли о том, как было бы замечательно снять с Луи очки и провести по ресницам губами, почувствовать, как они вздрагивают от прикосновений.

— Я берегу свое очарование только для определенных людей, — ответил Гарри, когда понял, что затянул с ответом. — И они об этом даже не знают.

Луи хмыкнул, приподнял бровь и подошел еще чуть ближе, настолько близко, что Гарри почувствовал, как от него пахнет, и Стайлсу стало интересно, пользуется ли он каким-то одеколоном или нет. От Луи пахло свежестью, как пахнет морской бриз снаружи, и чем-то сладким, похожим на запах пирогов, пекущихся на кухне.

— Тебе нужно быть предельно осторожным, — сказал он Гарри на ухо. Его дыхание щекотно коснулось щеки и едва зацепило кожу под скулой, он тут же отшатнулся, и теперь Гарри было видно его лицо. — Я даю тебе абсолютно обоснованное предупреждение. Потому что я знаю моих девочек, и им есть что сказать об этом.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Гарри в замешательстве склонил голову.

Луи указал пальцем на потолок, и Гарри впервые обратил внимание, насколько изящные у Луи руки.

— Они же читают анкеты гостей, которые те заполняют, и оставляют в комнатах. После вчерашнего выселения твое имя появилось в нескольких анкетах.

— Что-то плохое? — Гарри в панике закусил губу, пытаясь понять сделал ли что-то не так, и все мысли о руках и о том, как пахнет Луи вылетели у него из головы. Что, если гости жаловались на него?

Луи мягко засмеялся и протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить волосы Гарри. Движение было быстрым, и закончилось еще до того, как Гарри смог хоть как-то отреагировать.

— Нет, Гарольд. Ты оставил положительное впечатление.

— Это же хорошо, да? — Гарри почувствовал, как его плечи расслабились, и улыбнулся, — в смысле, я боялся, что не очень хорошо справляюсь, но гостям нравлюсь.

— А ты находчивый, — заметил Луи и засунул руки в карманы джинсов, — мне это нравится.

— Я заметил, — ответил Гарри, он снова почувствовал себя уверенней, не теряя шанса пофлиртовать с Луи.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — Томлинсон сделал шаг назад и подмигнул: — Ладно, не буду больше тебя задерживать. Увидимся после обеда.

— Ага, увидимся позже, — Гарри, взглянув ему вслед, увидел, как тот направляется к боковой двери кухни, и вспомнил про тарелочку с маслом в своей руке. Он поторопился обратно в зал, чтобы покончить со сменой как можно скорее.

Он до сих пор не мог понять Луи: вчера вечером и сегодня тот определенно флиртовал с ним, по крайней мере, немного. Но Гарри не был уверен, значило ли это хоть что-то, или же это было нормальным поведением Томлинсона. В конце концов, у него, скорее всего, кое-какие отношения с Зейном, и если они серьезные, то их с Гарри флирт ничего не значил.

Луи, скорее всего, и не флиртовал с ним, думал парень, пока нес тарелочку с маслом, а потом говорил с гостями. Наверняка, для Луи это обычное дружеское поведение с персоналом.

Нахмурившись, Гарри начал убирать со столов, составлять чашки и тарелки, снимать скатерти. Он простой официант, а Луи — его начальник, и, наверное, из этого в любом случае ничего бы не вышло.

Тем не менее, он нравился Гарри, ему сильно нравился Луи. Чтобы он не получил в итоге, он согласен на это. И сейчас, он может провести один на один с Луи целый день, и будет видно куда это его заведет и что это прояснит для него. Будет видно, игра ли это его воображения или Луи на самом деле флиртовал с ним.

Ему действительно не терпелось провести остаток дня с Луи.

 

+++

— Серьезно?

Гарри открыл дверь из своей комнаты и вышел, закрывая ее за собой. Он обернулся, недоуменно взглянув на Луи.

— Мы не бежим марафон, Стайлс, — напомнил ему мужчина.

— Я в курсе, — согласился Гарри, развернулся и засунул ключ в карман нелепых черных шорт.

Они были довольно короткими, напоминали Луи старые клипы “Wham!”, которые он видел по 4Music. Футболка Гарри красиво обрисовывала его бицепсы и открывала татуировки, которые он до этого видел только мельком. Так как обычно Луи видел его в форме, они всегда были скрыты. У них с Зейном были тату, но они пришли к решению, что лучше их скрывать, когда дело касается работы. Справедливо было бы отметить, что это создавало б _о_ льшие трудности для Малика, так как он уже набил рукав, но, все же, большую часть времени ему удавалось его скрывать.

Они внесли правило скрывать тату под одеждой для всех сотрудников во время смены. Иногда, особенно летом, Луи немного завидовал Найлу, которого никогда не волновало это правило, он мог спокойно надеть рубашку с коротким рукавом во время работы в обеденном зале.

— На тебе обувь для бега, — заметил Луи.

— Они удобные, — Гарри посмотрел на свои ярко-салатовые кроссовки и пожал плечами.— И мне предстоит много ходить сегодня.

— Да нет, — ответил Луи, поднимая взгляд на лицо Гарри. Тот убрал кудри от лица, но они грозились вот-вот снова упасть на лоб. — Как знаешь. Но это будет больше похоже на легкую прогулку. Это не Эверест, чтоб ты знал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я могу обуть туфли на каблуке? — улыбнулся Гарри.

Смеясь, Луи направился к выходу:  
— Пожалуй, их тоже нет.

— Тогда я останусь в этих, — решил Гарри и пошел за мужчиной.

Они вышли в комнату для персонала и воспользовались задней дверью, чтобы покинуть отель. Джордж, Перри, Джейд и Джош сидели за столом и смотрели телевизор, перед ними стояли пустые тарелки.

— Решили прогуляться? — спросила Перри.

Луи остановился и засунул руки в карманы. Не имеет значения, что он ответит. То, что они с Гарри уходят вместе,— это все, что им достаточно знать, и к тому времени, как они вернутся, об этом узнает каждый. В этом месте всегда так.

— Да, — просто ответил он, — я немного покажу Гарри окрестности.

— А со стороны кажется, что вы собираетесь на пробежку, — прокомментировал одежду Гарри Джош.

— Это тоже не исключено, — ответил Стайлс, и Луи почувствовал, как губы расплываются в улыбке. Ему нравилось чувство юмора Гарри, — всегда готов!

— Увидимся позже, — сказал Луи и пошел вперед, услышал, как Гарри, попрощавшись с ребятами, пошел следом за ним.

— Они решат, что это свидание, — сообщил Луи, как только за ними закрылись ворота со стороны черного хода. — Просто, чтоб ты знал.

— Кто? — слегка нахмурился Гарри.

— Все, — ответил Луи. На улице было не слишком людно. Погода стояла прекрасная, и многие вышли на прогулку; в основном местные, так как это было воскресенье, и в большинстве своем люди отправились на пляж. — Это будет горячей темой для обсуждений.

— То, что мы вместе вышли прогуляться, станет горячей темой для обсуждений?

Луи немного замедлил шаг, чтобы Гарри мог догнать его.  
— Знаешь, это как бесконечная поездка с выпуском средней школы. А девушки особенно любят сплетни.

— Значит, — Гарри на секунду замолчал, перед тем как продолжить, — когда мы вернемся, я расскажу какую-то наполненную активными действиями историю.

Какими-то действиями, — подумал Луи. Он бы мог дать волю воображению и представить, какими конкретно действиями он бы хотел заняться с Гарри.

Но он не был уверен, что у парня на уме то же самое.

— В любом случае, — сказал он, и указал на крытый бассейн, — нам нужно вон туда.

— Сколько подниматься? — поинтересовался Стайлс.

— Точно не скажу, — пожав плечами, ответил Луи и пересек огромную авто-стоянку. — Около двух часов, чтобы добраться до вершины.

— Часто там бываешь?

— От случая к случаю, — улыбаясь, ответил Томлинсон, глядя на Гарри, — каждый раз, когда к нам в отель приезжает новый сексуальный официант.

— Значит, довольно часто? — рассмеялся Гарри, смех был глубоким и приятным.

— Каждые пару недель, — Луи, пропустив парня через маленький мост первым, пошел следом — но, вообще, я приезжал сюда каждое лето всю свою жизнь, так что я часто поднимался на эти холмы.

— Ты сказал, что отель тебе достался от дедушки?

— Да, немного раньше, чем я планировал, — ответил мужчина, когда они шли по дорожке вдоль деревьев. — Когда я закончил университет, дедушка предложил мне сменить его, так как он хотел наконец уволиться и уехать в длительное путешествие с моей бабушкой.

— Это так мило, — искренне улыбнулся Гарри.

— Да, они довольно милые, — согласился Луи, — я принял предложение и попросил Зейна присоединиться ко мне. И вот я тут— застрял в самом глупом месте на Земле.

— Это очень красивое место, — заспорил Гарри.

— Но здесь очень много пожилых людей. Хотя этот город мне роднее, чем Донкастер.

— Кажется нужно немного притормозить, — Гарри засунул руки в карманы и задрал голову, разглядывая деревья. — Здесь все намного красивее, чем на севере.

— Так и есть, — сказал Луи и на мгновение посмотрел туда же, куда и Гарри, после чего перевел взгляд вперед. Он все это видел миллионы раз. По крайней мере хотя бы один из них должен смотреть, куда они идут. — А что тебя привело сюда? Как ты тут оказался?

— Я хотел уехать как можно дальше от дома, — пробормотал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от крон деревьев, — и это место оказалось дальше остальных.

— И какое клише следует за этим? — приподнял бровь Луи, чего Гарри не увидел. — Убегаешь от родителей? Или от девушки? От разрыва отношений?

Гарри опустил взгляд и, наконец, посмотрел на Луи — его взгляд был ясным, в глазах отражалась зелень деревьев, и он улыбнулся. Итак, это было слишком дерзко — Гарри, очевидно, раскусил его.

— Почти угадал, — сладким медовым голосом ответил Гарри, — но ни одно из перечисленных. И, на всякий случай — нет никакой девушки.

— Я догадывался, — сказал Луи, не пытаясь притвориться, что Гарри не подловил его на горячем, — что нет девушки.

— И от парня тоже не убегаю, — добавил Гарри. — Если это то, что ты пытаешься выяснить.

— То, что ты не убегаешь, не значит, что тебя никто не ждет, — подметил мужчина. Нечего терять, подумал он, но сам себя подловил на том, что поправляет очки. Верный признак, что он нервничал. Но, к счастью, Гарри об этом не знал.

— Никто не ждет, — произнес Гарри медленно, не отводя взгляд от лица Луи. — А ты что скажешь?

— Меня тоже никто не ждет на севере страны, — коротко улыбнувшись, ответил Луи.

— По отношению к Зейну это было бы нечестно, — заключил Гарри.

И да, вау, Гарри был не лучше, чем он сам. Он был настолько же очевидным.

— Между мной и Зейном ничего нет, — ответил Луи. — Если это то, что ты пытаешься выяснить.

— Мне так не кажется, — неуверенно ответил парень, — знаешь, может у него есть чувства к тебе?

— Нет, мелкий, ты ошибся, — фыркнул Луи. — Я знаю, как ведет себя Зейн, когда ему кто-то нравится. Мы друзья. Лучшие друзья.

— Как вы познакомились? — голос Гарри стал мягче, и Луи с радостью дал увести разговор от щекотливой темы. Он не мог понять, как они добрались до этой неловкой части беседы меньше, чем за десять минут.

— Мы познакомились в Манчестере, у нас был курс бизнеса, одинаковые модули, а значит и много семинаров вместе. Должен сказать, — он добавил и улыбнулся, — я запал на него. В конце концов, он выглядел, как модель.

— Итак, он не гей,— заключил Гарри.

— Какой прекрасно зашифрованный комплимент, — Луи признательно улыбнулся ему. — Он не натурал. Просто мы не сошлись как пара, зато стали великолепными друзьями. Мы съехались, и когда я получил предложение от дедушки по поводу отеля, то не сомневался ни секунды перед тем, как предложить Зейну работу. Мы отлично работаем вместе. Лучше команды не найти.

Гарри ничего не ответил, только с нежностью смотрел на Луи. Деревья стали реже, и открылся прекрасный вид на море.

— Ты действительно любишь его.

— Он ничего, — Луи приподнял бровь, глядя на Гарри. — Как я уже сказал, он хорошенький.

Смеясь, Гарри потряс головой, и его тут же отвлек открывшийся вид. Остановившись, парень сошел с тропинки ближе к краю скалы. Он завороженно смотрел вниз на город.

— Как красиво, — прошептал он.

— Мы даже и половины не прошли, кудрявый, — сообщил ему Луи, надеясь, что Гарри не обратил внимания, насколько сдавленно прозвучал его голос.

Гарри был невероятно красив. Глаза ярко сияли, кудри спутались, светлая кожа и его несуразно-длиннющие ноги. Луи хотелось дотронуться до него, просто протянуть руку и провести по телу.  
Гарри обернулся, сияя улыбкой, ямочки играли на щеках, и подошел к Луи.

— Дальше должно быть только лучше.

— Да, так и есть, — сказал Луи, и он не был уверен, что все еще говорит о пейзаже.

 

+++

Они дружелюбно и беззаботно подшучивали друг над другом, поднимаясь к вершине. Луи наблюдал за тем, как Гарри, минуя скамейку, подбежал к перилам, откуда открывался вид на город. Мужчина подошел к кудрявому, и они молча рассматривали открывшуюся картину: море, чайки, парящие на горизонте в чистом небе.

Краем глаза Луи видел, что Гарри расслабился. Напряжение, которого он даже не замечал, спало, и парень легонько улыбался краешками губ. Гарри повернулся к нему, и на секунду, перед тем, как он перевел взгляд на него, улыбка парня стала чуть шире.

Луи повернулся и указал пальцем:  
— Вон там — Пик Хилл.

— Я пойду туда завтра, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты должен зайти в "Конаут Гарден" и съесть пирог, — сказал Луи. — Уверен, что Найл уже рассказал тебе о них.

Гарри улыбнулся и подошел чуть ближе, касаясь Луи грудью.

— Да, мне сказали что их выпечка очень вкусная.

— Ты уже был в "Конаут Гарден"?

— Они прекрасны, — кивнул Гарри, рассматривая город.

— Тебе нужно сходить туда как-то вечером, — посоветовал Луи.— Они выглядят совсем по-другому.

Гарри согласно промычал, и Луи почувствовал, как рука парня коснулась его, когда тот поднимал ее, чтобы указать на здание:  
— Что это за большой замок?

— Это отель "Виктория", — ответил Луи и позволил себе подойти к Гарри немного ближе, — в честь Королевы Виктории. Один из ее сыновей разбил "Коннаут Гарденс", их так назвали после него. Отель был построен примерно в это же время. Он весьма роскошный.

— Там останавливается королевская семья? — спросил Гарри, прикрыв глаза от солнца, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Да, — кивнул Луи, — и остальные, кто может себе позволить остановиться там. Рядом с ним — "Бельмонт". Не такой роскошный, но все же. Построен примерно в то же самое время.

Луи продолжал указывать на здания, рассказывая их историю или назначение, и он был довольно сильно удивлен, тем, что Гарри заинтересованно его слушал.

— И, конечно же, наш отель, — улыбаясь сказал Луи. Гарри положил руку на перила за его спиной и, продолжая слушать, посмотрел туда, куда Луи указывал взглядом. — Самое старое здание в городе, вообще-то. После церкви. Мы постоянно сталкиваемся с проблемами во время реконструкции или даже при банальном ремонте. Он является памятником архитектуры.

— Здорово, твой отель самый старый в городе.

— Да, замечательно, — сухо ответил Луи, — он гниет, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Гарри повернулся к нему и криво улыбнулся, от чего ямочка на левой щеке стала очень заметной. Луи не стал подавлять желание и, подняв руку, легонько ткнул пальцем в щеку. Они так и замерли, глядя друг на друга, прижавшись боками, рука Гарри все так же поддерживала мужчину за спину, а Луи нежно трогал щеку парня.

Ну вот и все, подумал Луи. Они стоят ближе, чем нужно, осознавая, что не достаточно хорошо знают друг друга. Но все же это не кажется непривычным или неправильным. И то, как Гарри прижался к телу Луи, можно расценивать как угодно, но не неестественным.

И вот они стоят на вершине мира.

Резкий звук вернул к реальности— какая-то семья поднялась на холм, двое детишек направлялись в их сторону. Гарри проследил за ними взглядом, перевел взгляд на Луи и покраснел. Он отшатнулся, рука соскользнула с перил, оставляя теплый след на спине Луи.

Как жаль.

— Я сделаю фото, — внезапно сообщил Гарри. Он достал свой мобильный телефон из кармана и отвернулся от Луи, фотографируя пейзаж. Луи молча следил за ним, опираясь на ограждение.

Одно было ясно — притяжение взаимно, и у него не было никаких сомнений, что еще до конца лета Гарри Стайлс окажется в его постели. Луи окинул взглядом город, который казался крошечным мирком у подножья холма, развернулся и, облокотившись на перила, устремил взгляд на море.

Последние несколько лет в летнее время он не мог заниматься чем-то, кроме работы. Но сейчас управление отелем было полностью под его руководством, он был подготовлен к любой возможной ситуации, а значит, он может полностью наслаждаться летом.

И он планировал наслаждаться на полную катушку. На первом месте стояло трахнуть сексуального парня и, пожалуй, начать трахаться чаще, чем раз в пару месяцев. И похоже, что план должен сработать.

Однако, он не собирался ничего упрощать ни для Гарри, ни для себя — иначе какой интерес?

— Эй, Луи, — позвал Гарри, и он, подняв голову, тут же нашел взглядом Гарри. Он услышал щелчок камеры, после чего Стайлс опустил мобильный и улыбнулся.

— Лучше удали ее поскорее, — предупредил его Луи.

— И не подумаю, — ответил парень и подошел поближе. — Я поставлю ее на заставку.

— Мне придется отменить все свои решения касательно тебя, если ты сейчас поведешь себя как сумасшедший и одержимый, — Луи приподнял бровь, глядя как Гарри прячет телефон в карман.

— Отменишь решение о приеме меня на работу? — спросил парень и прислонился к перилам, наблюдал за Луи. — Или что-то другое?

Луи внимательно посмотрел на него. Да, Гарри определенно знает правила игры.

— Рассмотрю какие-то дополнительные аспекты твоей работы.

— Я не хастлер! — Гарри одарил его наигранно-обиженным взглядом, изображая негодование.

— Что радует, — улыбаясь, Луи перевел взгляд на воду.

— Но, — через секунду добавил Гарри, — я рад, что есть приоритет.

— Ты не догадывался? — нахмурившись Луи смотрел на чайку в небе.

— Я не был уверен, — поправил его Гарри.

— А ты находчивый.

— Да ну, слухи это.

— Мне нравится, — Луи засмеялся и, повернувшись к Гарри, легонько толкнул его в плечо, — ладно, идем обратно.

Гарри кивнул и пошел следом по дорожке.

— Ты же не ожидаешь, что я появлюсь у твоей двери сегодня ночью? — на секунду он замешкался, но добавил: — Или я, открыв дверь, увижу тебя у своей комнаты?

Снова засмеявшись, Луи покачал головой:  
— Рановато, малыш.

Было что-то в Гарри невинное, и Луи чувствовал вину из-за того, что собирался просто поразвлечься с этим мальчиком. Гарри был наивным и искренним, из-за чего казался неопытным. С другой же стороны, он так флиртовал, что Луи никак не мог понять, какой же Гарри на самом деле.

— Хорошо, — сказал парень, попадая в ногу с Луи, — просто, чтоб ты знал, я бы все равно тебя впустил.

— Ты отлично знаешь, как сделать комплимент, — улыбнулся Луи, — за это ты получаешь дополнительные баллы.

— О, так сначала нужно набрать баллы, — серьезно сказал Гарри, и на сердце у Луи потеплело. — Сколько нужно набрать, чтобы стать ближе?

— Ты с каждым шагом становишься ближе к цели, Гарольд, — весело сказал Луи, — верные шаги добавляют тебе баллы.

— Ты прекрасен, — тут же сказал Гарри.

— Ох, ну, отличная попытка, — рассмеялся Луи и покачал головой: — Правда, ты выбрал неудачный момент.

— Ох, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри, — но я на самом деле имел это ввиду.

— Я в этом и не сомневался, — кивнул мужчина. Гарри был невероятным, и его честность была неподдельной. — В любом случае, я не подпущу тебя к своей кровати сегодня ночью.

Гарри улыбнулся и встряхнул головой:  
— Нам нужно подождать, когда мы сможем называть друг друга сокращенными именами?

— Да, — Луи усмехнулся и пожал плечами, — именно так.

Какое-то время они шли молча, и вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя странно из-за того, что они с Гарри просто заключили сделку в ближайшем времени переспать, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме легкости и, возможно, небольшого головокружения от того, _что_ должно произойти.

Довольно давно Луи не получал удовольствия от сближения с кем-то, от ритуальных танцев, заигрываний, флирта, пока все не станет напряженным, как струна; когда оба знают, к чему это ведет и чем это закончится.

Это было легко и приятно, и они оба играли в открытую.

Все просто, — подумал он и улыбнулся, когда рука парня коснулась его руки, Гарри коротко и смущенно взглянул на него, но на лице у парня сияла широкая улыбка.

Все просто — какой и должна быть летняя интрижка.

 

+++

— Ты не видел Луи?

Гарри поднял голову от тарелки и увидел Лиама у бокового входа комнаты для персонала.

На данный момент Гарри пробыл в отеле уже почти две недели и вполне легко чувствовал себя со всеми. Он сидел в спортивных штанах и футболке перед телевизором, наслаждался выходным. Иногда ходил на прогулки, например, пару дней назад он ездил в Экстер на автобусе, чтобы осмотреть город.

В отеле он чувствовал себя, как дома, ему было легко находиться в обществе ребят. Они часто ходили вместе в паб после вечерней смены или, если было солнце, отдыхали на пляже после обеда.

Для всех Гарри все еще был новичком, но он не мог сказать, что чувствовал себя аутсайдером.

— Нет, за последний час не видел, — ответил он. — А что?

— Нужно кое-что спросить у него, — сказал Лиам, пожав плечами.

В этот же момент через главную дверь, в комнату вошел Зейн с тарелкой картошки и салата в руке.

— Ладно, скажи ему, что я его искал, если увидишь, — сказал Лиам, пятясь обратно в проход.

— Уверен, что Зейн сможет помочь тебе, — хмурясь, сказал Гарри. Насколько он знал, все вопросы можно решать с Зейном или с Луи — они оба были одинаково осведомлены в делах отеля.

Зейн поставил тарелку на стол и перевел взгляд с Гарри на Лиама:  
— В чем дело? — спросил он, усевшись рядом с Гарри.

— Я искал Луи, — ответил Лиам.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего. Я поговорю с Луи.

Зейн нахмурился:  
— Это к чему? Я недостаточно квалифицирован, чтобы помочь?

Гарри откинулся назад, чтобы самоустраниться из разговора. Лиам выглядел раздраженным, а Зейн – разозленным.

— Это не… — начал было Пейн, но, похоже, передумал. — Я бы предпочел поговорить об этом с Луи.

— Когда я проверял в последний раз, я управлял этим отелем. Уверен, что смогу ответить на твой вопрос, — заметил Зейн, лениво жуя свою картошку, холодно глядя на мужчину. Теперь он выглядел практически разъяренным.

— Найл не может сегодня посидеть с Полли, — наконец сказал Лиам, после неловкого молчания. – Я хотел попросить Лу.

Зейн немного помолчал, чуть смягчаясь, черты лица его преисполнились сочувствия и беспокойства:  
— Его нет тут. У него встреча в Плимуте, с дизайнером.

— А-а, — протянул Лиам.

Что за бред, подумал Гарри и нахмурился. Почему Лиам просто не попросит Зейна? Он уверен, что мужчина с удовольствием посидит с Полли несколько часов. И почему Зейн сам не предложил свою помощь?

— Я могу присмотреть за ней, — в итоге сказал Стайлс, когда тишина в комнате затянулась. — В смысле, это ведь всего пара часов, так ведь?

— Мне нужно в Эксетер, порешать кое-какие дела. Всего несколько часов. Я бы взял ее с собой, но завтра в школу, и нужно сделать домашнее задание, — пожал плечами Лиам. — Ну и ужин. Я не умею готовить, поэтому Найл часто делает это вместо меня, для нее.

Гарри улыбнулся:  
— Не проблема. Я хорошо готовлю.

Лиам не выглядел убежденным, глянул на Зейна, прежде чем глядя в пол почесал затылок:  
— Это мило, Гарри. Но, понимаешь, я толком не знаю тебя, и… я бы не хотел оставлять Полли с кем-то… не то чтобы ты плохой или еще что, но ей всего пять, и я бы… ну, знаешь…

— Я пойду с ним, — неожиданно сказал Зейн. — Абсолютно не умею готовить, — пояснил он Гарри и пожал плечами, — мы можем побыть с ней вдвоем. Я помогу с домашним заданием, а ты позаботишься об ужине.

— Так пойдет, Лиам? — спросил Гарри.

Лиам смерил их изучающим взглядом — Зейна дольше, заметил Гарри,— а затем кивнул:  
— Да, вы очень мне поможете.

— Не проблема, — сказал Гарри, — у меня все равно не было никаких планов.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — пробормотал Лиам, вновь глядя на Зейна, который опять был увлечен своей едой. — Моя смена заканчивается в три.

Стайлс кивнул:  
— Хорошо, скажешь, когда будешь готов уходить.

Мужчина кивнул в ответ и направился в коридор. Гарри вновь нахмурился, прежде чем посмотреть на Зейна:  
— У вас все в порядке?

Тот пожал плечами:  
— Да, а что?

— Не знаю,— ответил Гарри, — он выглядел нервным.

— Я так не думаю, — прокомментировал Малик, продолжая жевать свою картошку, не отрываясь от телевизора.

Гарри не прекратил хмуриться, но больше ничего не сказал.

 

+++

— Зейн!

Полли выбежала им навстречу, как только они зашли в ворота. Лиам отправился в Эксетер прямиком из отеля, сказав, что позвонил в школу и предупредил, что девочку заберет Зейн.

Было ощущение, что у нее был какой-то скрытый радар на Зейна, потому что она заметила его в тот самый момент, когда он вышел из машины.

И теперь мужчина поймал ее, поднял в воздух и разрешил поцеловать себя в щеку.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — она посмотрела за его плечо, и Гарри был рад, что она оживилась еще больше, когда заметила его: — И Гарольд пришел.

Зейн кивнул, устраивая ее удобнее в своих руках:  
— У папы кое-какие дела, так что он попросил нас забрать тебя сегодня.

— И посидеть со мной? — она выглядела взволнованной.

К этому моменту, Гарри встречал ее трижды. Девочка относилась к нему уже совершенно спокойно, не окидывала его подозрительными взглядами. Вместо этого, она улыбалась ему, когда видела, и, похоже, он на самом деле ей нравился.

— Мы отвезем тебя домой и останемся с тобой, пока папа не вернется, — пояснил Гарри, и Полли улыбнулась ему.

— Иди, забери свои вещи и попрощайся с мисс МакНамара, — Зейн опустил ее на землю, и они остались ждать у ворот. Зейн коротко помахал, когда учительница посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

— Мы можем посмотреть фильм? – спросила Полли, когда она вернулась и разрешила Гарри посадить себя в машину. – Пожалуйста?

Гарри улыбнулся, пристегивая ее ремень:  
— Может быть, если ты быстро справишься с домашним заданием.

— Я сделаю его так быстро, как только могу. Я буду словно кукушка-подорожник, — серьезно заявила она, искренне глядя широко распахнутыми глазами.

Улыбаясь, Гарри закрыл ее дверь и забрался на пассажирское сидение:  
— Посмотрим, — сказал Зейн, заводя машину.

Полли лепетала на протяжении всей дороги до квартиры Лиама. Он жил в доме недалеко от Хай стрит, в таунхаусе. Как обнаружил Гарри, когда они вошли, квартира была трехкомнатной. Комната девочки была рядом с главной спальней, видимо, поскольку та была единственной запертой, а дверь в гостиную была широко распахнута.

Гарри, заглянув в комнату Полли, когда девочка забежала, чтобы кинуть сумку и схватить куклу, обнаружил, что кровать была аккуратно застелена. Парень улыбнулся от того, насколько она была девчачьей. Дочь Лиама была маленькой леди – похоже, у нее было все, в чем нуждалась каждая девочка, конечно же, стараниями ее отца. Кроватка была белой, а покрывало — розово-зеленым. Шкафчики – тоже белые, но украшены рисунками и картинками, с кучей игрушек наверху и цветастыми аксессуарами и коробочками на полках. Коврик был мягким и зеленым, в тон занавескам.

— Это Лаура, — сказала Полли, протягивая куклу Гарри. У той были светлые волосы и голубые глаза, и одета она была в розовое платье с фиолетовыми бантиками. — Поздоровайся.

Гарри присел и взял куклу в руки:  
— Привет, Лаура.

Полли засмеялась, услышав, как он кривляется:  
— Она может посидеть с нами, пока я буду делать домашнее задание.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Возможно, она даже поможет. Она выглядит умной девочкой, твоя Лаура.

— Так и есть! — искренне кивнула девочка, и Стайлсу захотелось взять ее на руки и обнимать. — Лаура очень умная.

Гарри заметил Зейна, стоящего в дверном проеме и спокойно за ними наблюдающего. Он скрестил руки на груди и, когда снял куртку, тату, что покрывали его кожу, увидели свет:  
— Ты обедала в школе, куколка?

Девочка подняла глаза на Зейна:  
— Только то, что папа приготовил утром.

— Хочешь перекусить перед уроками? — нахмурился Малик.

— Ты хочешь что-то приготовить? — Гарри услышал сомнение в ее голосе и закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

— Нет, для этого я и привел с собой Гарри сегодня, — ответил мужчина. — Он будет готовить.

Девочка вновь повернулась к кудрявому, изучая его любопытным взглядом:  
— Ты умеешь готовить?

Гарри пожал плечами, чуть улыбаясь:  
— Мне говорили, что мои навыки весьма неплохи.

— Папа, Зейн и Луи не умеют готовить, — сообщила она. — Найл готовит лучше всех.

— Хм, понятно, — протянул парень, поднимаясь, — тогда я буду стараться изо всех сил.

Она вновь посмотрела на Зейна, прежде чем наклонилась вперед и поманила Гарри ближе к себе, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:  
— Хуже, чем у Зейна, не может быть.

— Я все слышал, — возмутился Зейн, все так же стоя у двери. — И я все равно лучше готовлю, чем Луи.

Полли, кажется, серьезно над этим задумалась:  
— У него яичница всегда сгорает. А у тебя — недожаренная.

Гарри засмеялся и последовал за ними, когда девочка сбежала на кухню, а за ней, по пятам — Малик. Он поймал ее и поднял в воздух, от чего она завизжала и громко засмеялась, извиваясь в его руках. Мужчина осторожно усадил ее на один из стульев, что окружали стол, и запустил руку в ее кудри:  
— Мы заставим тебя всю жизнь есть только стряпню Луи, если ты еще раз пожалуешься.

Полли хихикнула:  
— Я стану великим поваром, чтобы готовить для папы, — она посмотрела на Гарри, и ее улыбка не поблекла, когда она добавила: — У меня нет мамы, так что мне нужно делать все, чтобы помочь папе.

Возможно, это был легкий тон, которым была сказана фраза, из-за чего у Гарри сжалось сердце. Перед ним сидел ребенок, у которого нет матери, и она совершенно не обеспокоена этим.

— Я могу показать тебе парочку полезных вещей, для начала, — предложил он, непринужденно глядя на Зейна, пытаясь определить, как ему реагировать.

Что-то в выражении лица Малика изменилось, заметил кудрявый. Оно напряглось, на какое-то мгновение, прежде чем мужчина вновь расслабился:  
— Хорошо,— сказал тот, чуть напряженно, — Гарри приготовит тебе что-нибудь покушать, а я — помогу с домашней работой.

— А потом мы можем посмотреть фильм? — Полли стукнула ногами ножку стола, глядя на Зейна круглыми глазами.

— Возможно, — ответил тот, — если ты со всем справишься, — он направился обратно в комнату девочки, чтобы взять ее сумку, а Гарри открыл холодильник, размышляя, что он может использовать для готовки.

Он стоял спиной к Зейну и Полли большую часть времени, занимаясь приготовлением простого ужина, но он слышал, о чем они говорят.

— Как ты произнесешь слово "лабрадор"? — спросил Зейн, и Гарри услышал, как девочка несколько раз повторила слово.— "Р" не такая простая буква, да?

Зейн объяснял ей произношение звуков, и девочка, похоже, хорошо усваивала знания, поскольку мужчина вскоре похвалил ее. Он тихо и терпеливо продолжал поправлять ошибки в написании слов, в то время как Полли задавала бесконечное количество вопросов. Гарри был от неё в восторге, так как сам бы уже дал ей себя отвлечь, попал бы во все ее ловушки, и они бы уже сидели на диване к этому моменту, и смотрели фильм, забыв о домашнем задании.

Они перешли к рисованию, и Зейн объяснял основные простые правила о контрастах:  
— Большое и маленькое, близко и далеко, — отметил он, — теплый и холодный. Ты знаешь, какой цвет — горячий, а какой — холодный?

— Красный! — воскликнула Полли. — Красный это теплый цвет. А голубой — холодный. Словно огонь и лед, так сказала мисс МакНамара.

— Это правильно, — похвалил ее Зейн. — Так что мы можем заполнить вот эту область синим, а ту — красным.

Гарри повернулся и увидел, что Полли забралась на колени к Зейну. Он обнимал ее за талию одной рукой, облокотившись на ее плечо подбородком — и Гарри в этот момент понял, что Малик по-настоящему любит девочку. Он так хорошо с ней обращался, проводя с ней свое свободное время, помогая с домашним заданием, и он с такой нежностью на нее смотрел.

Полли же с ним была абсолютно расслабленной, совершенно не такая, как с Найлом. Ей было комфортно и легко с ним, и Гарри видел, что она чувствовала себя с Маликом в безопасности. Она, конечно, не смотрела на него так, как на Лиама, но у нее было особенное выражение лица специально для Зейна.

Какое-то мгновение Гарри просто стоял, с тарелкой в руках, наблюдая, как девочка заполняет области и улыбается Зейну, который каждый раз тихонько ее хвалил. Парень стоял на расстоянии пары метров, не желая их прерывать. Они, казалось, были так близки, им было так комфортно друг с другом, что Гарри чувствовал себя лишним, даже просто находясь там.

— Я могу посмотреть телевизор, пока кушаю? — попросила девочка, и Зейн улыбнулся, сжимая ее талию, прежде чем опустил ее на пол. — Пожалуйста?

— Да, конечно, — ответил он, глядя, как она убегает в гостиную. Он заметил Гарри, повернувшись, и нахмурился: — Ты в порядке?

— Ага, — ответил парень, после чего пожал плечами: — Вы двое просто так мило смотритесь.

Зейн нахмурился:  
— В смысле?

— Ну... — Гарри закусил губу. Он узнал Зейна получше за последние несколько недель, но все еще не был уверен, как много может сказать и что разрешено. — Ты на самом деле о ней заботишься.

— Она ребенок, — через мгновение ответил Зейн, — и заслуживает быть счастливой. Лиам тяжело работает, чтобы у нее было все на свете.

— Но он не может заменить ей мать, — отметил Стайлс, понимая, что это и является, вероятно, причиной всему.

— Он на самом деле хороший отец, правда, — пожал плечами Зейн, глядя в пол, — он готов на все ради нее, но всегда думает, что этого недостаточно.

— Непохоже, что она чувствует себя одинокой, или что ей чего-то не хватает, — отметил Гарри. — Она такая милая, и Лиам отлично справляется с ее воспитанием.

Малик чуть улыбнулся, вновь переводя взгляд на кудрявого:  
— Да, именно это я ему и повторяю все время. Но он все равно считает, что обязан найти ей маму.

— Ну, не то чтобы это плохо, ведь так? — задумавшись нахмурился Гарри, — в смысле, конечно, это было бы хорошо, если бы он мог поделиться всем этим с кем-то. И, конечно, было бы хорошо, если бы у Полли была женщина, как пример для подражания, перед глазами.

Зейн замолчал, сжимая губы и вновь переводя взгляд в пол:  
— Да, думаю, да, — сказал он, спустя какое-то время. Когда он вновь поднял голову, то кивнул на тарелку в руках Стайлса: — Лучше отнеси это Полли, пока не остыло.

— О, конечно, — ответил парень и вышел из кухни, направляясь в гостиную. Полли сидела на диване, перед телевизором, по которому шла детская передача.

Поставив тарелку на стол, Гарри сел рядом с девочкой. Та окинула еду взглядом, прежде чем перевела взгляд на парня:  
— Что это?

— Это — рисовый омлет, — ответил тот. — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Полли взяла протянутую парнем ложку и набрала в нее немного омлета, пробуя, после чего оживилась и улыбнулась:  
— Это вкусно!

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, победно вскидывая:  
— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

Девочка схватила тарелку и поставив ее себе на колени, начала быстро поглощать еду, не отрываясь от телевизора.

Гарри отвел взгляд от нее и увидел, что Зейн стоит в дверях, прижимая к груди разноцветные книги, наблюдая за Полли. Кудрявому стало интересно, почему Зейн выглядел таким обеспокоенным, так переживал, в то время как было ясно видно, что девочка сейчас счастлива.

О чем волноваться?

Гарри нахмурил брови, делая мысленную пометку себе спросить у Найла или Луи, наверное, когда выпадет возможность.

Полли посмотрела на Стайлса, и он вновь обратил внимание на нее. Та улыбнулась и придвинулась ближе, прожевывая последний кусочек еды, прежде чем сказала:  
— Ты можешь приходить к нам в любое время, Гарольд.

Тот улыбнулся и наклонился поцеловать лоб девочки, он никак не мог устоять. Полли была теплой, пахла яблоками и солнцем, тихонько хихикнула, но ни капли не сопротивлялась, скорее наоборот — придвинулась.

— Спасибо, Паулина.

 

+++

Луи заметил Гарри в тот момент, когда тот вошел в дверь и стащил с себя шапочку, встряхивая кудрями, запуская в них руку и откидывая их с лица. На парне были узкие черные джинсы и футболка с названием, как предположил Томлинсон, какой-то группы. Или журнала, он не настаивал.

Гарри повернулся лицом к ним, когда Джордж сказал ему что-то, а за ними следовали Джейми, Джош и Сэнди.

— Сюда! — помахал Зейн, после того, как Джош их заметил.

— Найл уже играл? — спросил тот, когда сел рядом с ними.

— Нет, он начнет минут через пятнадцать, — ответил Луи и подвинулся, освобождая место, чтобы Гарри мог сесть рядом с ним.

— Он часто это делает? — поинтересовался тот.

— Периодически, — Томлинсон глянул в угол, где уже были установлены табурет и микрофон, среди беспорядка кабелей на полу. — Ему нравится это, и он делает это практически задаром.

— Он достаточно хорош для того, чтобы ему платили?

— Однозначно, — ответил Луи.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку. Кудрявый приятно пахнул — запах кухни все еще оставался на его коже и волосах, но помимо него был слышен запах стирального порошка и дезодоранта, вероятно — лосьона после бритья:  
— Вот теперь мне действительно интересно.

— Не говори мне, что ты никогда не слышал, как он поет, — встрял Зейн, сидевший напротив. — Он подпевает каждой песне. Включи радио — Найл практически точно будет знать слова. От Джастина Бибера до The Eagles.

Гарри засмеялся:  
— Да, я слышал его. Однако не знал, что он пишет свое.

— Это не The Eagles, конечно, — отметил Томлинсон, — но точно гораздо лучше, чем Бибер.

— А я-то надеялся на настоящее шоу, — вздохнул Гарри. Джордж и Джош вернулись из бара, и Гарри поднялся:— Сейчас вернусь.

Луи наблюдал за его спиной, видел, как он разговаривает с парнем за стойкой в ожидании напитка. Его движения были медленными и плавными, и Томлинсону хотелось провести по его рукам — узнать, такие ли они на ощупь, как кажутся. Гладкие, грубые, твердые и мягкие, все одновременно.

— Мы сегодня сидели с Полли, — сказал Зейн, вырывая мужчину из его мыслей. 

— Мы? - нахмурился тот.

— Гарри и я, — ответил Зейн. Джейми, Джош, Джордж и Сэнди разговаривали сами по себе, не обращая на них внимания, так что Зейн продолжал: — Лиаму нужно было по делам в Эксетер.

— И он попросил тебя?

— Иди нахрен, Луи, — пробормотал тот. — Нет. Конечно, нет. Он попросил Найла, но Найл не мог, поскольку он был здесь, все настраивал. Гарри предложил посидеть с ней.

Луи приподнял бровь и посмотрел на кудрявого, который, похоже, забыл о своем заказе, поглощенный разговором с вышеупомянутым парнем.

— Да ладно?

— Он умеет готовить, — пожал плечами Зейн. — Так что он предложил, а Лиам отказался.

— И тогда предложил ты, — сделал вывод Томлинсон. — Я бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть лицо Лиама.

— Он… — замолчал Зейн, прежде чем посмотрел на остальных, чтобы убедиться, что остальные не подслушивают:— Он хотя бы не спорил.

— Это хорошо, неправда ли? — наклонился вперед Луи. Это было на самом деле хорошо, так что он улыбнулся Зейну. — Могу поспорить, ты насладился каждым мгновением.

Выражение лица Малика смягчилось:  
— Я помог ей сделать домашнее задание, Луи. Ничего сверхъестественного.

— И потому тебе понравилось, — подвел итог Луи. — Тебе не нужно сверхъестественное.

— Это было мило, — признал Зейн, глядя в свой стакан. — Ей, кстати, понравилась еда Гарри. Она его одобрила.

— У нее хороший вкус, — улыбнулся Томлинсон. — Я тоже одобряю.

— Я так и думал. Ты не можешь оторваться от него. Это отвратительно.

— Он уедет с окончанием лета. Что может быть лучше? — вновь глянув на кудрявого, Луи побарабанил пальцами по столу: — Он сексуальный и симпатичный и, в общем, очень милый парень. Я был бы идиотом, если бы проигнорировал это.

— Тебе просто повезло, — отметил Зейн, — что он, похоже, точно так же на тебя запал.

Улыбаясь, Луи поиграл бровями, прежде чем откинулся назад и отодвинулся на скамейке вновь, поскольку Гарри, наконец, вернулся к их столику.

— Я слышал, что ты сегодня завоевал сердце Полли, — сказал он, когда кудрявый сел рядом.

— Омлетом, — согласился он и засмеялся. Сразу же появились его ямочки, глаза засверкали, и Луи почувствовал неожиданную волну желания внизу живота.

— Это было мило с твоей стороны, кудрявый.

— В основном с ней сидел Зейн, — отметил Гарри, — я всего лишь готовил и смотрел детские передачи.

Ухмыляясь, Луи стащил бутылку Гарри, чтобы сделать глоток. Парень ничего не сказал по этому поводу, лишь смотрел на губы мужчины, после чего облизал собственные. Луи хотел поддразнить его — каким образом они поменялись местами?

Прежде, впрочем, чем он мог сказать хоть что-то, он услышал голос Найла из динамиков, и повернул голову к сцене, где парень уже садился на табурет. Он сказал несколько слов, представляясь, и аудитория начала хлопать, прежде чем он начал играть первую песню.

Луи продолжал посматривать на Гарри на протяжении всего выступления, наблюдая за удивлением и восхищением, что проявлялось в чертах его лица. Честная очевидность была одной из отличительных особенностей Гарри — читать эмоции с лица кудрявого было элементарно.

Найл заставил всех подпевать на одной из песен, тихо играя на гитаре, словно это был просто легкий фон для оживленных разговоров в комнате. Закончил свое выступление парень громкой ирландской народной песней, улыбаясь, словно ненормальный.

— Пойду возьму ему выпить, — сказал Луи и начал пробираться через толпу к бару. Он решил заказать по пиву еще и Зейну с Гарри и себе, зная, что Найл не откажется от компании.

— Луи, — поприветствовал его бармен. — Не видел тебя.

— Как ты? Похоже, все забито.

— Живая музыка всегда привлекает их, — ответил он. — Как обычно?

Томлинсон кивнул:  
— Четыре, — добавил он и подождал, пока парень их откроет, прежде чем оплатил. Когда же он вернулся обратно к их столику, Найл как раз садился на свободное место, уже о чем-то рассказывая. Гарри не было, и Луи нахмурился.

— Зачетно, чувак, — сказал он, ставя пиво перед ирландцем.

— Спасибо, дружище, — Найл улыбнулся ему, делая большой глоток из бутылки. — Это было очень весело.

— И нам тоже, — уведомил его Зейн, подмигивая.

— Где Гарри? — спросил Томлинсон, поглядывая в сторону туалетов.

— Сказал, что пойдет подышит свежим воздухом, — сказал Хоран, прежде чем повернулся к Джошу, заговаривая с ним.

Зейн лишь улыбнулся, когда Луи безмолвно показал в сторону двери, показывая, что направится за Гарри на улицу.

Там было немного прохладно для позднего июня, влажно и ветрено. Гарри стоял через дорогу, на Эспланаде, спиной к клубу и глядя на море.

— Не против компании, мелкий? — спросил Луи, медленно подходя к нему.

Гарри повернул голову и чуть улыбнулся, покачав головой:  
— У меня есть вопрос.

Луи протянул ему пиво:  
— Задавай.

— Я упускаю какой-то намек, когда ты называешь меня кличками?

Засмеявшись, Луи оперся на ограждение:  
— Я не называю тебя кличками.

— Ты зовешь меня как угодно, кроме как по имени, — Гарри спокойно отпил пива, не отводя глаз от моря.

— Твое имя — уже кличка, как я слышал, — ответил Томлинсон. — Что там с Полли? Есть прогресс, или вы тоже все так же застряли на уровне формальностей?

— Все так же формально, — подтвердил Гарри. — Впрочем, я делаю успехи.

— Хм, — протянул Луи, — я не сдамся раньше, чем она.

Гарри поднял бровь в ответ. Его лицо было в тени, освещенное лишь мягким лунным светом, но Томлинсон все так же мог различить каждую черточку:  
— Это вызов?

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Луи, — просто факт.

— Ты пытаешься меня спровоцировать, — отметил Стайлс, поворачиваясь телом к мужчине. — Это работает.

Луи смерил его долгим взглядом, на какое-то мгновение прекратив улыбаться и раздумывая над тем, чтобы потянуться к нему и закончить их игру, овладев губами Гарри. Это было бы так просто — так же, как и все, что было между ними.

Но еще не пришло нужное время. У Луи не было ощущения, что это Нужное Место, Нужное Время, все с заглавных букв, даже в мыслях, потому что да, у него было ощущение, которое можно описать только так. Однако Гарри был тем, что нужно, все, что касалось его, так что остальное тоже приложится. Со временем.

— Что ты делал, гуляя один? — спросил он вместо этого, не комментируя слов Гарри.

Тот подождал мгновение, прежде чем вновь повернулся к морю и ответил:  
— Смотрел на звезды.

— Ох, — удивленно воскликнул Томлинсон, — я бы никогда не подумал, что ты романтик.

— Изящный способ сказать, — произнес Гарри,— что я зануда.

— Зануда?

— Я вчера купил лампу, — улыбнулся кудрявый, вновь отпивая пива. — Она называется "Звездное небо" .

Нахмурившись, Луи чуть склонил голову набок, катая бутылку меж ладоней:  
— И?

— Если ее включить в темноте, то она проецирует астрономически верное изображение звезд на потолок, — пояснил Гарри.

— Ты один из тех, кто на самом деле умеет различать звезды, — понял Луи, ахая. — Ты один из тех, кто может указывать на созвездия и называть их, все такое.

— И рассказывать соответствующие названиям мифы Древней Греции, — глупо улыбнулся Гарри.

— О, Боже, — простонал Томлинсон, — во что я ввязался?

— О, Зевс, — поправил его Гарри, дерзко улыбаясь, и Луи очень хотелось стереть поцелуем эту улыбку с его лица.

— Нет, ты не говорил этого только что, — произносит он, вместо этого, поднимая бровь, но не может убрать умиление из голоса и справиться с улыбкой: — Зануда.

— Это интересно, — возмутился Гарри. Он надул губы, какое-то время помолчал, а после добавил: — Ты можешь просто дальше думать, что я романтик.

Луи засмеялся вновь, позволяя себе придвинуться к парню чуть ближе:  
— Ты чудак.

Гарри вновь улыбнулся, и показались ямочки:  
— Тебе это нравится.

— Почему-то — да, — тихо согласился Луи.

Они постояли так еще какое-то время, наблюдая за морем и звездами, и Луи стоило отдать Гарри должное — он не попытался показать ему ни одно созвездие. В тишине они пили пиво, легонько касаясь рук друг друга, и Томлинсон мог наверняка сказать, что кожа кудрявого такая же мягкая и теплая, как ему помнилось с того дня на Салькомб Хилле.

— Мне пора домой, — в какой-то момент сказал Луи. — Завтра рано вставать, опять встреча в Плимуте.

— А я пойду обратно, — Гарри указал на "Маринс" . — Так и не поговорил с Найлом толком.

Луи издал одобрительный звук и протянул Стайлсу свою пустую бутылку, чтобы он забрал ее с собой внутрь:  
— Не пей много, тебе с утра работать.

Гарри улыбнулся, качая головой:  
— Сколько я должен тебе за пиво?

— Нисколько, — ответил Луи, и намек, двусмысленный комментарий был слишком банальным, чтобы не подумать о нем. Однако мужчина сглотнул его. Слишком уж клише. — Этот раунд был за мой счет.

— Мне необязательно отплачивать тебе деньгами, вообще, — предложил Гарри.

— Слишком низко, — прокомментировал Луи. Оказывается, для кудрявого это не было таким уж клише. — Я думал, мы заключили сделку?

Гарри обнял пальцами одной руки горлышки обеих бутылок и на мгновение коснулся костяшками другой руки щеки Луи:  
— Я думал приготовить тебе что-то, но я не оскорблен тем, что ты подумал о сексе.

Это вызвало у Томлинсона улыбку. Гарри был нахальной сволочью, и мужчине нравилось это больше, чем он мог подумать:  
— Готовка? — спросил он.

— Это помогло с Паулиной, так что стоит посмотреть, сработает ли с тобой также, — Гарри выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Звучит неплохо. Я подумаю об этом.

— Ты уже думаешь, — отметил кудрявый.

Луи сделал шаг назад, потирая руки, внезапно осознав, что на улице было довольно прохладно, чтобы находиться, как он, в одной футболке:  
— Правда, — наконец, ответил он и увидел удовлетворение на лице парня.

Тише, подумал Луи и подмигнул, прежде чем повернулся и посмотрел на Гарри в последний раз, через плечо, поднимая руку:  
— Просто чтобы ты знал, — произнес он, удаляясь, — простого омлета будет маловато, кудрявый.

— Я могу развить навык до хот-догов, ради тебя, — быстро ответил парень.

Томлинсон больше не оборачивался, лишь ухмыльнулся про себя.


	5. Ты возьмёшь меня за руку?

Это была игра. И у Луи не было сомнений, что он выйдет из нее победителем.

Она началась сразу же после поцелуя, и стало очевидно, что сейчас они вовсю играют в “холодно-горячо”.

Разумеется, они уже играли в эту игру, дразнили друг друга до первого поцелуя. Сейчас, когда тот раунд в прошлом, они перешли на новый уровень. Вопрос займутся ли они сексом даже не стоял – само собой это случится. Вопрос был в том, кто сдастся первым, кто проиграет. До сих пор так и не выяснилось, кто же сдался в раунде с поцелуем. Абсолютно точно можно было сказать, что Гарри был инициатором, но Луи был как раз тем, кто сделал последний шаг и притянул Гарри к себе. Для себя Луи решил, что проиграл Гарри, так как он сам просто отреагировал на очевидную попытку поцеловать себя.

И, скорее всего, именно это заставило Гарри еще сильнее желать победы в этом раунде.  
Теперь они постоянно кружили один вокруг другого, целовались в укромных уголках рабочих помещений, когда все уходили на обед. Было не так-то и просто, они ни о чем не договаривались, но, на данный момент, их отношения были тайными.

Это была игра, и Луи как никогда наслаждался ею.

Когда Гарри приехал, мужчина дал им две недели, после которых они окажутся в постели. Однако прошел месяц, а они все еще играют в игры вместо того, чтобы трахаться. Вопреки его предпочтениям, ему это нравилось. Все было игриво, легко и непринужденно.

Возможно, он наслаждался этим потому, что при другом раскладе точно победил бы.

Луи вошел в едва освещенную, полную свежего морского воздуха, из-за открытой двери черного хода, кухню. Еще не было даже шести, в отеле стояла абсолютная тишина, никто из сотрудников еще не появился на рабочем месте, кроме шеф-повара Марка. Тот работал десять дней через десять и сейчас курил обязательную утреннюю сигарету перед началом рабочего дня.

С кружкой чая в руке Луи, подхватив яблоко, направился в основную часть кухни. Он тут же, краем глаза, уловил движение с другой стороны рабочего стола, заметил широкие плечи, узкие бедра и кудрявую голову у аппарата с молоком.

И еще очень много обнаженной кожи.

– Считаешь, что на кухне можно находиться только в белье? – огибая стол, спросил Луи.

Гарри, улыбаясь, не спеша повернулся, в его руке дымилась чашка. На голой коже красовалось бесчисленное количество тату, и Луи подошел поближе, почувствовал запах чистого пота, зубной пасты и чего-то, что ассоциировалось со сном. Кожа Гарри была нежной на вид.

Настолько же, насколько она и была под его пальцами – он уже знал об этом. И, Господи помилуй, он слишком много об этом думал, пока дрочил в душе.

– Я не ожидал, что кто-то увидит меня в такую рань, – хриплым ото сна голосом ответил Гарри. Похоже, тот только проснулся, скатился с кровати, лениво почистил зубы, а потом поднялся на кухню за чашкой чая.

Это Луи себе очень отчетливо представлял. Когда речь шла о Гарри, он мог много чего представить. 

– Не очень-то гигиенично, тебе не кажется? – он положил яблоко на хромированную столешницу.

– Ну, я же не лежал на столе, Лу, – ухмыльнувшись, Гарри подошел ближе. – Это всего лишь чашка чая.

“Лу”, – подумал он и наградил Гарри долгим взглядом. Сокращение имени – это новый уровень.

– Хм, – Луи взял чашку парня и сделал глоток. – Слишком сладко, – скривившись, прокомментировал он и поставил обе чашки рядом с яблоком. Освободив руки, он потянулся вперед, слегка касаясь ладонями пресса Гарри.

Да, кожа такая же нежная, как он и помнил. Мышцы парня слегка напряглись, и Луи увидел, как руки Гарри покрылись мурашками. Улыбнувшись, он провел руками вверх по груди, к шее, еще дальше, и, наконец, запутался пальцами в мягких кудрях на затылке. Он наклонил голову Гарри ниже, нежно касаясь губами, медленно и лениво поцеловал.

Гарри притянул Луи за талию, тут же отзываясь на поцелуй, коснулся языком. Он был еще сонным, уютным, от него исходило мягкое тепло, и Луи хотел только лечь на него сверху и никогда не отпускать. Ну, или же, они могли завалиться вместе в постель.

Луи был уверен, что оба варианта одинаково хороши.

Обхватив бедра мужчины, Гарри беспорядочно водил руками, и на какое-то мгновение Луи совершенно потерял связь с реальностью. Сам же он изучал каждый сантиметр кожи на груди парня, задерживаясь на том месте, где сильно билось сердце, и поцелуй становился все более жадным, нетерпеливым.

Гарри отпрянул первым, поцелуй перешел в легкие касания губ, и Луи, открыв свои глаза, встретился с затуманенными зелеными.

– Это удобно, – пробормотал он. Стайлс, не перестававший покусывать его нижнюю губу, выглядел несколько озадаченным. Луи улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуя: – Мне не нужно с тобой трахаться, для того, чтобы целовать утром.

Гарри рассмеялся и уперся головой ему в плечо. Его дыхание было слегка неровным, руки все еще лежали у Луи на талии.

– Всего шесть утра. Похоже, есть еще немного времени до того момента, как отель проснется.

– Куча времени, – хмыкнул Луи, пробегая пальцами от затылка вниз по голой спине. – Секс на кухне – это еще менее гигиенично, чем просто стоять тут в одних трусах.

– Моя кровать все еще теплая, – ответил Гарри, не поднимая головы, и его голос звучал приглушенно, как бывает, когда говоришь, уткнувшись в футболку.

Больно. Луи не смог найти более подходящего слова, чтобы описать возникшее чувство. Он бы с удовольствием увел Гарри в кровать сейчас. Но, к сожалению, у него была причина, из-за которой он был на ногах в шесть утра.

– Заманчиво, – ответил он и сжал бедро Гарри. Слишком много кожи – как можно быть рациональным и сопротивляться, когда этот мальчишка практически голый и уже в его руках?

– Мы можем использовать время с толком, – он повернул голову, едва касаясь шеи мужчины губами.

– В другой раз, – сказал Луи, мягко его отстранив. Если бы это затянулось на секунду дольше, то в итоге Гарри бы оказался распластанным на одной из рабочих поверхностей. – Сегодня мне придется использовать время с пользой немного в ином направлении.

Неужели Гарри всерьез надул губы? К своему счастью и несчастью Луи, Стайлс был слишком милым.

– Ты отказываешься от этого? – он показал руками на свою грудь, и мужчина рассмеялся.

– Я вернусь к этому предложению, – пообещал он и взял чашку, чтобы занять руки и не податься искушению дотронуться к Гарри снова. Он поцеловал парня еще раз, перед тем как проскользнуть к выходу. Когда он подошел к дверному проему, то еще раз обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Гарри. Он ухмыльнулся и потянул ручку, открывая дверь: – Думай обо мне, когда вернёшься в кровать, – подмигнул он.

Тот застонал и, сильно покраснев, отвернулся, Луи только ухмыльнулся, глядя ему вслед.

У Томлинсона скопилось много бумажной работы, однако, почему-то, перспектива просидеть с бумагами до полудня больше не пугала его так, как каких-то десять минут назад.

Вкус поцелуя все еще чувствовался на губах, и от воспоминаний о прикосновении к телу Гарри покалывало подушечки пальцев.

Это было, несомненно, хорошее утро.

+++

Гарри пришел в комнату для персонала только после завтрака. Он задержался, чтобы убрать в шкафчике на кухне, добавить печенье в коробку, рассортировать салфетки по цвету и собрать все банки с джемом. И он даже рассортировал соусы, перепроверяя, чтобы брикеты с мятным лежали отдельно от хрена и тартар.

Его труд был не напрасен – Луи не оказалось в комнате. И остывший завтрак стоил этого.

После утренней встречи, Гарри не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет снова столкнуться с мужчиной лицом к лицу. Он дрочил сегодня утром дважды: один раз в кровати, а второй раз в душе, – представляя Луи. Поэтому он не думал, что сможет посмотреть сейчас ему в глаза.

Это не честно. Они признали, что хотят переспать друг с другом, и Гарри очень нравилась их игра, с тех пор, как он поцеловал Луи в пятницу ему до чертиков хотелось зайти дальше. Томлинсон был всегда так близко, что делало Гарри очень слабым, очень. Как он собирался сопротивляться, если не может убрать Луи из поля зрения на какой-то час?

Отель был таким крошечным.

Только Найл, Джош и Джордж, сидели на диване напротив телевизора. У Джейд был выходной, и она, в уютных шортах и безразмерной футболке, завязав волосы в небрежный узел, сидела в кресле с чашкой кофе. Парни, в противоположность ей, были одеты в униформу, смотрели “ТопГир” и обсуждали что-то, о чем шла речь в программе.

Гарри сел за стол в конце комнаты и молча принялся за завтрак. Они с Джейд обменялись непонимающими взглядами – как ни странно, она тоже не представляла что Найл, Джордж и Джош так громко обсуждали. Он улыбнулся ей, пожал плечами и сделал глоток чая.

И в этот же момент вошел Луи и мгновенно нашел взглядом Гарри, подошел и сел за стол рядом с ним. Нахмурился, глядя на ожесточенно спорящих парней. “Прекрасно,” – подумал Стайлс и заставил себя сосредоточиться на завтраке. Он почувствовал, как краснеет, от того что надежно запертые утренние образы снова начали всплывать в его голове.

Луи снял очки, потер глаза, а потом снова нацепил их на нос, – это все, что Гарри увидел боковым зрением. И новая картинка в его голове не заставила себя ждать. Он был уверен, что Луи сделал это специально. Он определенно _знал._

– О чем они спорят?– спросил Луи у Джейд, абсолютно игнорируя рядом сидящего Гарри.

– Внезапно выяснилось, что одна из машин лучше с коробкой автомат, – ответила та, пожав плечами.

– Нет, – заорал Джош и повернулся к Луи. – Не лучше! Это идиотская фантазия Найла, что GTI с автоматической коробкой будет круче водить. Но это же очевидно, что машины с КПК водить нет никакого удовольствия.

– Да Бога ради, тебе-то откуда знать? – с набитым ртом заспорил Найл и закинул ноги на стол. – Ты же никогда не водил GTI! 

И они снова ожесточенно заспорили.

Джейд, пожав плечами, спокойно продолжила пить кофе.

Гарри покачал головой и, как только снова сосредоточился на завтраке, почувствовал, как Луи задел его коленом. Слегка, едва коснувшись. Он повернул голову и уставился на мужчину, тот с безразличным видом смотрел телевизор.

Гарри толкнул его коленом. Чуть сильнее.

Тот улыбнулся, и скоро они устроили глупую потасовку под столом, пихая друг друга, с независимым видом продолжая завтракать, не обращая внимания друг на друга.

“К черту”, – подумал Гарри и обхватил ногой щиколотку Луи. Тот замер, и Стайлс нежно повел ногой вверх, поглаживая голень, а затем снова опустился к стопе.

Когда он снова взглянул, на губах у Луи играла легкая улыбка. Томлинсон на мгновение повернулся к нему, не высвобождая ногу, посмотрел в глаза, и Гарри с нежностью улыбнулся ему в ответ. Парню хотелось большего, придвинуться ближе и стереть улыбку с губ Луи поцелуем.

В этот момент распахнулась боковая дверь, и они, повернувшись, увидели Лиама.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – приподняв бровь, удивился Луи.

Лиам, улыбнувшись, уселся рядом с Гарри. Он был свободен все выходные, что логично, учитывая наличие у него ребенка.

– Хотел переговорить с тобой кое о чем, это не займет много времени, – ответил он и стащил тост с тарелки Луи.

– Эээй, сходи и возьми себе сам, наглый воришка, – Томлинсон заслонил тарелку, но не отодвинул ее дальше от Лиама. Гарри уже заметил, что Луи – любитель повозмущаться, но близким друзьям прощает все. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – кивнул он Лиаму, чтобы продолжал.

– Ну, ты же знаешь, что пятница – это последний день учебы, и у Полли начинаются летние каникулы, – начал Лиам.

Гарри заметил виноватое выражение на лице Луи:  
– У нее очень хорошие оценки, Лиам. Я действительно хотел показать, насколько горжусь ей.

– Чтооо? – нахмурился Пейн, и виноватое выражение лица Луи сменилось удивлением. Лиам нахмурился. – Луи?!

– Ничего, – невинно улыбнулся Томлинсон. – Так о чем ты говорил?

– Ты что-то купил ей, Луи?

– Конечно, нет! – он потряс головой для убедительности.

Гарри стало смешно, потому что, конечно, Луи купил ей что-то. Его вознаградили красноречивым взглядом, который явно предназначался для того, чтобы он заткнулся, но вместо этого Гарри стал хохотать еще громче. Найл, Джош и Джордж замолчали, и все, включая Джейд, обернулись, глядя на них.

– Что ты ей купил, Луи? – спросил Лиам. – Я все равно узнаю.

– Куклу Барби, – закатил глаза Луи, – ничего особенного. Она очень давно ее хотела.

– Я знаю, – сухо сказал Лиам. – И она бы получила ее на день рождения, скорее всего. Она не получает Барби за хорошие оценки, Луи.

– Не от тебя, – уточнил Томлинсон.

– Ни от кого.

– Что ты приготовил для нее? – спросил Гарри, отвлекаясь от завтрака.

– Я водил ее на обед, – ответил Лиам. – Нарядил и причесал ее, как куколку, мы ходили в ее любимый ресторан.

– Уверен, она была в восторге, – улыбнулся Стайлс.

– Да, ей все понравилось, – с нежностью в голове подтвердил мужчина. – Но. В любом случае, я не поощряю ее школьные успехи игрушками. И не хочу, чтобы она чего-то подобного ожидала. Это неправильно.

– Извини, – пробормотал Луи, и Гарри снова потрогал его ногу своей, чтобы приободрить. Как ни крути, он все это сделал из добрых побуждений.

Лиам больше ничего не сказал, но по его глазам было видно, что он не злится на Луи всерьез. Гарри знал, насколько Лиам ценит то, как Томлинсон относится к Полли.

– Мисс Моррисон не сможет посидеть с ней завтра. Поэтому я здесь.

Гарри знал, что мисс Моррисон была пожилой соседкой Лиама. Она частенько присматривала за Полли, когда Пейн был на работе, и девочка просто обожала ее. Гарри ни разу не видел эту женщину, но уже собрал для нее вместе с Полли целое ведерко камушков.

– Ну нет, это работа, и я не должен водить сюда дочь, – возразил Лиам. – Но все усложняется из-за летних каникул.

– Просто приводи ее, когда необходимо, – Луи сложил руки на столе. – Никто не будет против. Я завтра весь день в офисе, и после завтрака тут всегда есть кто-нибудь.

– Спасибо, – кивнул Лиам. – Правда, спасибо тебе, Луи.

– Не за что, – Томлинсон помолчал некоторое время, обеспокоенно глядя на Лиама, который так и сидел, не поднимая головы.

– Эй, Лиам, – его голос звучал мягче, чем когда-либо, – ты же знаешь, это не проблема.

Лиам, наконец, перестал разглядывать стол и поднял голову, улыбнулся Томлинсону. Гарри всегда думал, что Луи никогда не проявлял особой нежности к Лиаму, потому, что был всецело на стороне Зейна. Но, оказывается, он заботился о нем гораздо сильнее, чем казалось Стайлсу.

– Ладно, я тогда пошел домой, – приподнялся Лиам. – Я, на самом деле, просто заскочил на минутку.

– Зейн наверху, – внезапно объявил Луи, и Гарри подавился куском яйца, который только что откусил.

Лиам замер, так и не успев полностью подняться со стула:  
– Извини, что?

– Да я просто так, – уже знакомым невинным тоном пояснил Томлинсон. – На случай, если ты захочешь пожелать ему доброго утра… на скорую руку.

Найл не выдержал первым и громко прыснул со смеху, следом, к нему присоединился Гарри, а потом уже и все остальные в комнате покатывались со смеху. Все, кроме Лиама. Он покраснел и повернул голову к Луи:  
– Не могу понять, о чем ты говоришь, – сдавленно произнес он.

– Дааа, – приподнял бровь Луи, – конечно, не можешь.

Лиам выбежал из комнаты, и Гарри повернулся к Луи и, как и остальные четверо, взглянул, ожидая пояснений. Луи был рожден для того, чтобы дразнить людей. Бедняга Лиам, скорее всего, больше никогда не посмотрит никому из них в глаза.

– Что? – спросил мужчина, пожимая плечами. Он откусил свой тост: – Да я просто пошутил.

– Он покраснел, – заметил Джордж.

– Что-то происходит между Лиамом и Зейном, да? – спросила Джейд.

О, Гарри знал этот взгляд. Только девушки смотрят так – должно быть, чуйка на сплетни.

Он решил, что ему почудилось, когда Луи ответил:  
– Да, что-то вроде того.

Джордж и Джош ахнули, Джейд слегка нахмурилась, казалось, что она уже обдумывает услышанное. А Найл, так же, как и Гарри, уставились на Томлинсона с недоверием. Определенно, Луи что-то задумал, но Стайлс не понимал, как выбалтывание информации об отношениях Лиама и Зейна сотрудникам может чем-то помочь. Особенно, когда сейчас между ними ничего особенного-то и не происходит.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Найла, который выглядел таким же растерянным.

– Увидимся позже, – сказал мужчина, встал и высвободил ногу из захвата Гарри. Он предложил отнести все тарелки наверх, собрал их и, ловко уложив на руке, вышел за дверь.

Это приведет к хаосу. Гарри пробыл в отеле достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, что Луи только что открыл ловушку с демоном. Все, буквально каждый работающий тут, будут говорить об этом всю следующую неделю, будут пытаться подловить Лиама и Зейна, чтобы прояснить ситуацию или же уловить изменения в их поведении.

Лиам будет в бешенстве. Зейн умрет от неловкости.

Но сначала он пойдет и убьет Луи.

Джейд выскользнула из комнаты первой – и Гарри знал, она будет у Перри, как только девушки закончат убирать верхний этаж; Джош и Джордж ушли к себе чуть позже. Гарри подождал пару секунд и пересел к Найлу на диван.

– Ну, у тебя есть какие-то предположения о том, что вообще происходит? – спросил он после того, как они пару минут молча пялились на экран.

– Чувак, я сам не понимаю, – пожимая плечами, ответил Найл. – Луи что-то затеял, но не знаю, что. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если говорить такое при девчонках.

Гарри только кивнул, нахмурившись.

– Я о том, – продолжал он, – что я же не собираюсь рассказывать всем, что вы вместе, понимаешь? Что мне с этого?

На мгновение, Гарри завис, не понимая то, что сказал Найл, но потом поднял голову и выдавил:  
– Что?

– Да я видел, как вы целовались вчера днем. Возле бельевой, – пожал плечами парень. – Это же здорово, Хаз. Я не скажу никому.

Гарри продолжал пялиться. Найл засмеялся, взглянув на него:  
– А что, если я вас не увидел бы? Я бы все понял после вашего флирта за завтраком. Да Джейд не знает, какую новость растрепать первой!

– Думаешь, она заметила? – закусил губу Гарри.

– Я заметил это, сидя к вам спиной, – безжалостно убив последнюю надежду, ответил Найл. – Но они все будут гораздо более озабочены Зейном и Лиамом, в любом случае. Больше драмы. Всем было ясно, что вы с Луи сойдетесь, в тот же день, как ты приехал.

Серьезно? Они настолько очевидны? Гарри посмотрел на свои руки и нахмурился сильнее, пытаясь вспомнить какие-то ситуации, которые могли их выдать. Если Найл, Лиам и Зейн в курсе – ничего страшного. Они много тусят вместе. Но, что касается остальных, – он не проводит много времени с другими ребятами. Иногда они ходили пить пиво после работы, но, все же, большую часть времени он проводит не с ними. И, возможно, это проблема.

– Да не парься, – голос Найла вырвал его из раздумий. – Лучше побеспокойся о Лиаме и Зейне.

– Ты… – Гарри замер на полуслове, раздумывая, задать ли вопрос, – ты знаешь о них?

Найл коротко кивнул, все еще глядя на экран телевизора.

– Они расстались как раз после того, как я приехал сюда. Лиам позже мне рассказал об этом.

– Тогда зачем Луи рассказал о них сейчас? – Гарри никак не мог этого понять.

– Не знаю, – ответил парень и поднялся с дивана. – Луи тот еще засранец. Придется двинуть ему пару раз, если он решит продолжить в том же духе. Для них это все довольно сложно.

Стайлс посмотрел на него снизу вверх и кивнул:  
– Да, нужно приглядеть за ним.

– Это не то, о чем тебя нужно просить дважды, – усмехнулся Найл.

"Нечем крыть", – подумал Гарри и поднялся, чтобы пойти и подготовиться к смене. Скорее всего, так и есть – он смотрит на Луи гораздо чаще остальных.

+++

В реальности все было не так, как ожидал Гарри. Да, он замечал внимательные взгляды, когда они вдвоем с Луи были в одной комнате, но никто ничего не говорил, точно так же, как это было с Зейном и Лиамом.

Гарри видел, как последний нахмурился, когда Элеанор спросила, не видел ли он Зейна. Нахмурился – с чего бы ему его видеть? Это ведь она бегала с первого на третий этаж меньше чем за десять секунд, похоже, везде и всюду одновременно. Уж если она не могла найти Зейна, логичнее было бы спросить Луи. Но она задала вопрос Лиаму.

Но это единственное, что было странным, на самом деле, и Гарри чувствовал облегчение из-за того, что это не переросло в ожидаемый им хаос.

Ему все также нужно выяснить, зачем Луи это сделал.

Была пятница, и Гарри не видел Томлинсона один на один всю неделю. Видеть его, но не иметь возможности остаться наедине и сделать что-то – было пыткой.

У Стайлса была очень грустная неделя.

– У меня есть для тебя камушек, – внезапно воскликнула Полли во время их прогулки.

Они как раз возвращались с пляжа, где собирали камушки для всех, как обычно. Гарри помог ей выбрать один для Найла, а потом провели целую вечность, решая, какой же будет достаточно хорош для Лиама. С Зейном все было просто – тот получал камушек, который больше всего понравился девочке.

– Для меня? – поднял брови кудрявый. Он все еще хранил тот, который она подарила ему при первой встрече. Он лежал на подоконнике, поэтому парень видел его каждое утро, и вспоминал о девочке.

Ее рука была теплой в его, когда он открыл ворота и пропустил ее вперед. Было почти пять, что означало скорое окончание смены Лиама. Полли запустила вторую руку в кармашек своих зеленых шорт и улыбнулась Гарри.

– Он очень красивый, – сказала она, и Стайлсу стало интересно, когда именно она нашла его. Ведь он был рядом все время.

Она протянула ему кулачок и уронила камушек ему на раскрытую ладонь. Гарри изучил маленький камушек и улыбнулся, когда заметил, что он имеет форму звезды.

– Он похож на звездочку, – поведала Полли. – Здорово, да?

– Очень здорово, – согласился парень, кивая, – мне нравятся звезды.

– Мне тоже, – улыбнулась она. – Я нашла его в нашем саду, вчера.

В их саду. Она нашла его вчера и приберегла, чтобы отдать Гарри. Она не нашла его сегодня, вместе с другими для остальных. Она нашла его для него.

– Спасибо, Паулина, – вежливо сказал он и положил камушек в карман. Получить камушек от Полли – это хороший знак. Их отношения однозначно получили теперь дружеский статус. – Я буду его беречь.

Они оба подняли глаза вверх, когда через заднюю дверь появился Лиам. Кудрявый заметил усталые глаза, обеспокоенный взгляд, который сразу же прояснился, когда он увидел дочь. Полли отпустила Гарри, чтобы подбежать к отцу, который поднял ее на руки и дал поцеловать себя в щеку:  
– Ты хорошо себя вела, или у Гарри был ужасный день?

– Мы ходили на Пик Хилл, а потом – на пляж, – захихикала она.

Гарри передал Лиаму маленькую розовую сумочку с парой игрушек и одеждой, которую мужчина всегда носил для Полли:  
– Это было весело, – сказал он и улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, Гарри, – ответил Пейн и поставил дочь на ноги. Затем его выражение лица стало задумчивым, после чего он спросил: – Ты случайно не видел сегодня Зейна?

– В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был в кабинете, – не смог сдержать улыбки парень. – А что?

– Да нужно поговорить с ним, кажется, – пожал плечами Лиам.

– Ему что-то передать от тебя? – спросил Гарри.

– Нет, просто… – мужчина глубоко вдохнул и пожал плечами, – в отеле что-то не так. Все постоянно спрашивают меня о нем или отпускают странные комментарии. Просто хотел спросить, знает ли он что-нибудь об этом.

Гарри закусил внутреннюю часть щеки. Выходит, Лиам все же _заметил_.

– Странные комментарии? – подначил он.

Лиам немного покраснел и посмотрел на Полли, которая была занята сортировкой камушков в руке:  
– Намеки на то, что у нас… ну знаешь, что-то _есть_ , – сказал, наконец, он, и прочистил горло.

– Хм, – выдал Гарри, не зная, что и ответить. Серьезно. Он же не может подставить Луи, и сказать, из-за чего все это?

Пейн вновь пожал плечами, с явным дискомфортом, и взял дочь за руку:  
– Неважно. Идем, милая, нам пора домой.

– У меня есть камушки для Найла и Зейна, – она подняла взгляд на папу и надула губки. – Мне нужно их отдать их сначала.

– В следующий раз, – пообещал Лиам. – Ты увидишь их завтра.

– Ладно, – сказала она, недовольная, но, видимо, она знала, что спорить не стоит. Затем девочка повернулась к Гарри и протянула ему руку, притягивая его ближе, так что парню пришлось присесть на корточки, чтобы быть с ней на одном уровне. – А ты тоже будешь завтра?

– Конечно, – ответил он, – приходи играть, когда захочешь.

Полли заулыбалась и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать кудрявого в щеку. Это почти сбило того с ног, заставило потерять баланс, и он глупо улыбнулся Лиаму, который подмигнул ему.

– Пока, Гарри, – сказала девочка, и это окончательно добило его. Он стал на колени и притянул к себе, обнимая, счастливый, что она мгновенно ответила ему тем же.

– Увидимся завтра, Полли, – сказал он и отпустил ее.

Лиам вновь взял ее за руку, улыбаясь Гарри, и повел ее к воротам, где они повернулись, чтобы помахать парню, прежде чем притворили их за собой.

Легкой походкой, Стайлс направился через заднюю дверь в свою комнату. Он положил камушек к первому, на подоконник, и краем глаза увидел свое отражение в зеркале.

"Уровень прозвищ," – подумал он, и улыбнулся, словно маньяк.

Следующим шагом будет перейти и с Луи на этот уровень.

+++  
Однако это не было так же просто, как погулять денек с Полли на пляже. Заполучить Луи в нужном смысле было гораздо сложнее.

Очередная ночь пятницы, думал Гарри, и он в одной части отеля, а Луи – в другой. Между ними стояла тишина и темнота, все давно спали, и работали лишь они вдвоем. Как обычно, после этого они встретятся на кухне, вместе съедят десерты и посмотрят телевизор в служебной комнате.

В прошлый раз они поцеловались. И будь Гарри проклят, если он не хотел перейти на следующий уровень той ночью. Он не понимал, почему они все еще ждали, прежде чем сделать это. Смешно, право.

Да, это было забавно. Конечно, ему нравилось играть с Луи. И он знал, что проиграет, если сдастся. Но в данный момент, после недели постоянного пребывания рядом с Луи и не имея возможности дотронуться до него так, как хочется, он устал от этого, и нервы были натянуты до предела. Он совершенно не заботился о проигрыше.

Его смена тянулась и тянулась, и у парня складывалось впечатление, что время вообще не движется. На баре было всего четверо гостей, так что он совершенно не был загружен – большая часть ушла около десяти. Ему все еще предстояло убить час, прежде чем они встретятся с Луи на кухне.

Встретятся, и Гарри наконец-то заполучит его.

Он болтал с гостями, стараясь как можно лучше скрывать свое волнение. Он рассортировал бутылки на полке, вытер стойку, выполнил половину утренней работы Джейд, отодвинув стулья на их места и вытерев столы.

Гарри чувствовал себя глупым ребенком, когда стрелки показали одиннадцать, и он закрыл бар, пожелал гостям хорошей ночи. Он слышал, как его сердце громко и нестабильно билось в предвкушении. С одной стороны это было прекрасно, со всех остальных – стыдно.

Он как-нибудь с этим справится.

Кудрявый вошел в кухню, заполнил посудомойку грязными стаканами, а затем взял себе карамельный ролл, к которому добавил мороженого – что угодно будет вкуснее с шариком мороженного.

А затем он начал ждать.

Часы над кухонной стойкой показывали семь минут двенадцатого. Луи, скорее всего, сейчас будет. Гарри глупо улыбнулся себе, размышляя, что бы сделал с мужчиной. Они, скорее всего, вместе съедят его десерт, а может до этого даже не дойдет. _Гарри_ может быть десертом для Луи. Он зацелует его до потери памяти, прижмет к стене и вынудит просить о большем.

Выныривая из своих мыслей, Гарри слегка покачал головой и вновь посмотрел на часы. Пятнадцать минут двенадцатого. Мороженное подтаяло и начало впитываться в ролл. Нахмурившись, парень поставил тарелку на стол и вышел через боковую дверь. Он обнаружил, что ресепшн закрыт, а свет – погашен.

Проверив главную и заднюю дверь отеля, он обнаружил, что те тоже заперты – вокруг не было ни следа кого-нибудь еще.

Разочарование прочно обустроилось в животе Гарри, и тот облокотился о деревянную раму дверей. Да, они не называли это свиданием. Но кудрявый все равно его считал таковым. Это было свидание каждую гребанную неделю.

Он не должен был чувствовать себя так, будто его продинамили. Он дурак, если чувствует разочарование. Но… но.

Луи просто ушел.

+++

– Ты рано, – отметил Зейн, когда Томлинсон вошел в собственную гостиную и обнаружил в ней друга, сидящего на его диване с книгой на руках.

– Да, – пожал плечами Луи, – гостей не было, так что я запер все вовремя.

Зейн понаблюдал за ним какое-то время, следя за движениями, когда тот сел рядом:  
– Ты даже не принес десерт сегодня, – добавил он.

– В кабинете съел, – Томлинсон включил телевизор и продолжил игнорировать то, как Малик пялится.

– Персонал не так уж и говорит о вас с Гарри, как я думал, – заметил последний неожиданно, и Луи повернулся к нему, нахмурившись.

– Это ты к чему? – поинтересовался тот.

– Однако они, загадочным образом, заинтересованы во мне, непонятно с какой стати, – продолжил парень, – ты не знаешь, с чем это связано?

Луи перевел взгляд обратно на экран. Значит, Зейн еще не понял, что к чему. Если бы понял – уже орал бы на друга.

– С чего бы это?

– Мне тоже интересно, – ответил Малик. – Я не представляю, что я сделал.

– Ты же знаешь их, – спокойно ответил Томлинсон. – Кто-то придумает глупый слух, они поговорят о нем пару дней, а на следующей неделе уже будут сплетничать о чем-то другом.

– Наверное, – неуверенно ответил Зейн.

– Кто знает, – скрестил руки за головой Луи. – Может, Лиам что-то сказал?

– Лиам? – нахмурился Зейн. – С чего бы ему говорить что-то?

– Случайно проговорился? Бывает, – пожал плечами мужчина.

– Что он вообще… – Малик замолчал, когда кто-то постучал в дверь Луи. Они оба посмотрели друг на друга: – Кто это?

– А я откуда знаю? – в недоумении ответил хозяин квартиры. Он поднялся с дивана и вышел из гостиной, чтобы открыть дверь.

Стук раздался вновь, прежде чем он пересек маленький коридор – словно нужно было спешить. На мгновение, Луи подумал, что это может быть кто-то из отеля, что что-то случилось. Но они бы позвонили. Никто бы не пришел, а все звонки с линии для чрезвычайных ситуаций на ресепшене переадресовывались ему на мобильный, так что если бы что случилось, он бы уже получил телефонный звонок. Возможно, это Лиам, и что-то не так с Полли?

Эта мысль растворилась в воздухе, когда мужчина открыл дверь, а в следующий момент заполучил полные руки Гарри Стайлса и совсем не нежный рот на своем. Луи сжал его плечи, чтобы привести в равновесие их обоих, руками кудрявый притянул его за талию к себе ближе, а своими губами он завладел Луи.

Одной ногой Гарри закрыл дверь и прижал Томлинсона к стене. Он не прерывал поцелуй ни на секунду, жарко дыша в рот, требовательно и неконтролируемо.

– Подожди, – выдавил из себя Луи, отвечая на каждое движение парня.

– Мы уже перешли на уровень прозвищ, – выдохнул Гарри, и Томлинсон даже не представлял, о чем тот. Руки первого потянули футболку мужчины, и тот почувствовал руки на своей коже под тканью, прежде чем даже понял, что происходит.

Что происходит? Как он оказался прижатым к стене Гарри, целующим его, и… его футболка только что была стянута с него через голову и, ладно. Оказывается, кудрявый его раздевает.

– Блять, – выдохнул Томлинсон, когда Гарри расстегнул его штаны, запустил руки под ткань и на задницу мужчины. Он легко сжал мягкую плоть, улыбаясь в поцелуй. Луи забыл обо всем, что не было языком или руками парня.

Губы Гарри оставили его, и Томлинсон откинул голову назад, предлагая парню больше места, чтобы кусать и облизывать. Одна из рук кудрявого переместилась с задницы и начала щупать член Луи сквозь тонкую ткань, что скрывала его. Толкнувшись бедрами навстречу парню и выгнув спину, мужчина открыл глаза и подавил стон:  
– Стой, – вновь хрипло повторил он. Зейн все еще в гостиной. Он прижат к стене, рот Гарри занят расставлением засосов на его шее, рука того двигается в его штанах, а они даже не одни в квартире.

Гарри поднял голову, обхватив пальцами наполовину возбужденный член Луи, его губы припухли и покраснели, а глаза были темными и блестящими – Томлинсону даже не нужно представлять, как тот будет выглядеть, когда его хорошенько оттрахают.

– Не похоже, что ты хочешь остановиться, – отметил он. Он начал двигать пальцами, проводя большим по головке, и ухмыляясь, когда Луи закусил губу, рвано выдыхая.

Томлинсон посмотрел в глаза кудрявому, сглотнул, после чего громко сказал:  
– Думаю, тебе пора, Зейн.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись, и тот замер, его губы образовали беззвучное "О", когда телевизор выключился и послышались шаги в их направлении.

Зейн появился в коридоре и мгновенно остановился, увидев их. Луи не отводил взгляда от лица кудрявого, наблюдая, как тот краснеет, но не двигается, впрочем.

– Ты не серьезно, – прокомментировал Зейн. – Ты полураздет.

– Пора, Зейн, – повторил Луи.

– Его рука что, в твоих...

– Сейчас же, – прорычал Томлинсон, все также не глядя на друга. Гарри все так же смотрел ему в глаза, так близко-близко, теплое дыхание на губах Луи. Его щеки все так же были покрыты прекрасным румянцем – чуть розоватым и теплым.

Зейн что-то пробормотал, проходя мимо них. Он обулся, и Луи чуть улыбнулся, когда Гарри стал ближе к нему, чуть касаясь губами его губ.

Луи услышал, как захлопнулась дверь, и в следующий момент запустил руку в кудри парня, притягивая его в очередной крепкий поцелуй. Тот ответил мгновенно, вновь двигая рукой, постоянно и уверенно гладя член Томлинсона. Он довольно вздохнул и вытащил руку, чтобы стащить с мужчины брюки.

Гарри был все еще полностью одетым – в своей черно-белой форме. Луи еще не расстегнул ни пуговички на рубашке того, и он все еще не снял бабочку. Раньше Томлинсон считал эту часть формы идиотской, устаревшей и ненавидел ее, когда еще сам работал в отеле, но Гарри она шла. Более чем, если честно. Он выглядел очень сексуальным в гребанной черной бабочке.

– Спальня, – выдавил из себя Луи в промежутке между поцелуями, и они заковыляли по коридору, переплетясь друг с другом, тесно прижимаясь. В итоге Гарри оказался прижатым к стене у двери в спальню мужчины. Он вновь притянул его ближе к себе за бедра, пытаясь перевести дыхание, в то время как тот расстегивал его бабочку, целуя челюсть. Луи повозился какое-то время с пуговицами, прежде чем решил, что это слишком долго, и спустился к ремню, расстегивая его.

Они бы не добрались до кровати, точно не добрались, когда Гарри начал двигать бедрами навстречу Луи. Все еще в нижнем белье, с штанами у щиколоток, Стайлс подвинул их так, что их члены соприкоснулись, и Луи застонал от удовольствия. Они установили ритм, запыхавшись, Гарри жарко дышал ему в висок, а он сам сжимал пальцами кожу на бедрах парня. Тот схватил его за задницу и притянул еще ближе.

Они были словно подростки; жажда, нескоординированная, чистая, все быстро, быстро, еще быстрее. Луи хотел все и сразу, чувствовал, как парень тяжело дышит на его щеку, лихорадочно двигает пальцами. Еще, еще и еще, всего было мало, недостаточно – недостаточно трения, кожи, жара.

Они вновь встретились взглядами, Луи посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, облизнулся, подавил стон, когда язык Гарри мгновенно кинулся к его. Поцелуй был влажным, неряшливым, без какой-либо техники, и в итоге они лишь тяжело дышали друг другу во рты.

Луи чувствовал очертания члена Гарри на своем бедре, чувствовал, как он пульсировал сквозь тонкий барьер боксеров. Он хотел снять их, почувствовать кожей кожу. Хотел упасть на колени и попробовать его на вкус, коснуться и услышать короткие стоны из этих прекрасных губ.

Боже, он хотел эти губы на своем члене. Эта мысль подвела его ближе к черте, и он схватился за ткань белой форменной рубашки парня и тянул, пока на услышал, как она рвется. После этого отпустил и запустил пальцы под нее, впиваясь ногтями в его бока, в горячую, влажную кожу. Гарри прижал его за бедра невозможно ближе и, наконец-то, трения стало достаточно.

Луи кончил первым. Он почувствовал, как в низу живота скапливается тепло, покалывает в пояснице и ниже. Он утратил ритм, ахнул в поисках воздуха и крепко вцепился в Гарри, что наверняка оставит синяки на нем. Он утробно застонал и зарылся лицом в шею парню, кусая ее, пока тот держал его в объятиях.

После этого он чуть ослабил хватку на кудрявом, но не отстранился. Тот последовал за ним в следующее мгновение, сбиваясь с ритма и откидывая голову со стоном. Луи укусил его за одну из птичек, вытатуированных под ключицами парня, что выглядывали из-под белой рубашки, пока тот переводил дыхание.

В итоге колени парня подогнулись, и он съехал вниз по стене, утаскивая Томлинсона за собой, пока они не оказались на полу, все еще в объятиях друг друга. Гарри посмотрел на Луи, когда тот поднял голову, чуть запыхавшись. Мужчина наклонился и нежно поцеловал его, медленно расстегивая остальные пуговицы рубашки, неторопливо снимая ткань с плеч парня. Он провел руками по коже, от чего по коже парня пробежали мурашки.

– Я больше никогда не смогу смотреть Зейну в глаза, – сказал кудрявый спустя пару мгновений.

Луи ухмыльнулся. Зейн будет стебаться над ним вечно – и смущаться около Гарри:  
– Он не каждый день видит, как парни засовывают руки мне в штаны.

– Надеюсь, – прокомментировал Гарри.

– Ты проиграл, – отметил Томлинсон. Потому что, конечно, это было важно. Он точно не забудет об этом. Гарри двумя пальцами поймал мужчину за подбородок и поднял его лицо. Он вновь пялился, и где-то в ближайшем будущем Луи придется сказать ему, что это страшно – так на кого-то смотреть. Когда-то, когда ему не будет так это нравиться.

– Я приму твою победу только в том случае, когда мы окажемся в постели, голые и с моей рукой на твоем члене, – пробормотал Гарри, прежде чем вновь приблизился и поцеловал мужчину. Его губы были все еще теплыми, хотя уже не такими лихорадочно-горячими. Удовлетворенный, подумал Луи. Он был удовлетворен на сейчас, но в поцелуе однозначно чувствовался будущий голод.

Гарри высвободил свои руки из рубашки, прежде чем сжал ногами бедра Луи, притягивая его ближе вновь. Белье того было липким и становилось все более неприятным, но кудрявому было, похоже, плевать. Он блуждал руками, исследовал кожу Томлинсона, каждый дюйм, который не замечал ранее.

– Идем, – прошептал Луи между поцелуями, прежде чем отстранился, высвободился из хватки парня и поднялся на ноги. Протянув руку, он улыбнулся, когда заметил вопросительный взгляд парня.

– Не останавливайся, – пожаловался он.

Луи поднял его, мгновенно притягивая вновь так, что их голые верхние части соприкасались, как тем утром на кухне. Луи стало интересно, как он раньше без этого жил. Он улыбнулся, как никогда довольный жизнью, с Гарри в руках и липким потом на коже, и почувствовал, как жар начинает подниматься вновь.

– В кровать, – пояснил он, притягивая Гарри в очередной поцелуй. – Не хочу рисковать своей победой.


	6. Свет извне.

Июль обрушился невиданной жарой.

Перерывы между обеденными и вечерними сменами Гарри проводил на пляже, развалившись на скалах. Солнце нещадно палило с бледно-голубого неба, и Найл больше не снимал футболку, потому что обгорел, и его кожа сильно покраснела.

Гарри же покрылся красивым загаром, бледная кожа становилась с каждым днем все темнее. Он тщательно следил за тем, чтоб его тату были покрыты защитным кремом, и все послеполуденное время проводил под солнцем. Как ни крути, было здорово.

Сегодня Лиам работал до пяти и поэтому в обед он забрал Паулину, привез ее в отель, и Гарри вместе с Луи и Найлом приглядывали за ней. Она нацепила шляпу, прятавшую ее личико от солнца, и розовый купальник. Вокруг их полотенец было разбросано неимоверное количество игрушек, что с трудом укладывалось у Гарри в голове.

– Сегодня недостаточно ветрено, – заметил Луи, приподняв голову, – но завтра погода будет что надо. Хочу покататься на кайте.

– Предложи Лиаму, он захочет присоединиться, – отозвался Найл.

– Можно я приду посмотреть? – Гарри сидел на полотенце, широко раскинув ноги, между его ступнями умостилась Паулина. Он только закончил одевать одну из ее кукол, крайне обеспокоенный тем, что те лежали голыми.

Луи ему улыбнулся. Солнце нещадно палило, но в этом была и своя прелесть. Луи лежал абсолютно раздетым, не считая пляжных шорт, кожа покрылась золотистым загаром, выгодно подчеркивая его тело. Идеально накаченные руки с хорошо развитыми мышцами, несмотря на то, что мужчина был весьма изящным, отчего он казался поджарым и очень-очень сексуальным. И все, чего хотелось Гарри – провести пальцами по его телу вниз до живота.

– Интересуешься кайтингом, Стайлс? – приподнял бровь Луи.

– Выглядит весьма увлекательно, – пожал плечами в ответ Гарри.

– Ладно, парни, я, пожалуй, свалю, – вскочил на ноги Найл. – Не хочу слышать, как Луи втягивает тебя в это.

Нахмурившись, Гарри повернул голову, наблюдая, как парень берет свой телефон и кошелек:  
– Ты о чем?

– Ты произнес волшебное сочетание слов, Гарри, – пояснил Хоран, – и теперь ни за что не отделаешься от него. Я за мороженым.

– Мороженое! – воскликнула Полли, глядя на Найла сверкающими глазами, – и я хочу!

– Конечно, ты тоже не хочешь слушать все это, да, малышка? – он взял ее шортики и помог одеться.

Она не имела представления, о чем говорил Найл, но перспектива съесть мороженое заставила ее радостно кивнуть:  
– Нет, я лучше с тобой пойду.

Приподняв бровь, Луи одной рукой придержал Найла, чтоб тот не торопился, а второй взял бутылочку с солнцезащитным кремом.

– Погодите, – негромко сказал он и развернул Полли лицом к себе. – Подбородок вверх, – скомандовал он и размазал крем по ее щечкам и носу, а вторую порцию толстым слоем нанес на ее плечи.

– Щекотно! – смеясь, фыркнула Паулина и оттолкнула от себя руки Луи.

– Не перемажься мороженым с головы до ног, – ради формальности напутствовал мужчина и, приподняв ее шляпу одним пальцем, поцеловал в лоб.

Она кивнула и взяла Найла за протянутую к ней руку.  
– А можно мне два шарика? – спросила она, как только они немного отошли, – один шоколадный, а второй с ириской?

Гарри, улыбаясь, смотрел им в след, до него доносился детский голосок Паулины и громкий смех Найла. Как только он повернул голову, он увидел, что Луи его рассматривает. Взгляд мужчины был удивительно умиротворенным, даже нежным, но через мгновение его сменила знакомая дерзкая улыбка.

– Возможно, если бы ты купил ей мороженое, то она бы повысила тебя и назвала "Гарри" – мечтательно произнес Томлинсон.

– Моего обаяния вполне достаточно, – уверил его Стайлс. – Я не опущусь до дешевых уловок.

Луи хмыкнул и сел рядом с парнем. На его ладонях все еще оставался крем, и Стайлс смотрел, как он размазывает его по рукам. Гарри мечтательно подумал о том, что мог бы делать это вместо Луи, и интересно, оказалась бы его кожа такой же теплой и мягкой, как выглядит? Кожа Луи цвета карамели, как и мороженое, о котором мечтала Полли, и, скорее всего, на вкус ничуть не уступает.

– Так что на счет этого? – через секунду спросил Луи.

– Что на счет чего? – уставился на него Гарри. Он нервно сглотнул, так как, судя по лицу Луи, тот совершенно точно знал, о чем он думал.

– Кайтсерфинг, – пояснил Томлинсон. – хочешь попробовать?

Зная себя, Гарри был уверен, что из этого ни черта не выйдет, и все закончится полным провалом. Он был неуклюжим и вообще далеким от спорта, поэтому его попытки обучиться кайтсерфингу, скорее всего, завершатся нелепо. Но с другой стороны, это значит, что они проведут с Луи целый день, и ему не придется делить внимание Томлинсона еще с кем-то.

– Да, почему бы и не попробовать? – он принял решение, понимая, что выставит себя полным идиотом. Он надеялся, что Луи не будет возражать. И вообще, насколько велик шанс, что Луи нравятся неуклюжие дурачки?

Гарри надеялся, что свершится чудо, и он за ночь превратится в сексуального опытного серфера… Но, к сожалению, его жизнь не была романтической комедией.

– Отлично, – воскликнул Луи и лег на полотенце сложив руки под головой. – Ты завтра работаешь в обед?

– Нет, – покачал головой Гарри, – во вторник. Завтра вечером я работаю на баре.

– Отлично, начнем сразу после завтрака, используем время с толком, – сказал Луи, – мне нужно вернуться в офис к четырем.

– Звучит отлично, – согласился Гарри, – спасибо.

– Тебе понравится, – пообещал Луи, закрыв глаза.

Солнце коснулось его ресниц, и Гарри обнаружил у себя странную одержимость. Ресницы мужчины вздрагивали и отбрасывали тени на щеки, и Стайлс почувствовал жжение в пальцах от того, как сильно ему хотелось их коснуться.

Какое-то время, пока Луи не заметил, парень продолжал рассматривать того. Черты лица смягчились, кожа слегка вспотела и поблескивала глянцевой карамелью. Грудь плавно вздымалась, растрепанные, спутанные от предыдущего купания волосы торчали во все стороны. Губы казались слегка бледными, и ему стало интересно, будут ли они ярче и припухнут ли от его поцелуя.

Идеальные ресницы дрогнули, и Луи внезапно распахнул глаза, все произошло слишком быстро для того, чтобы отвернуться и сделать вид, что не пялился. Яркие голубые глаза тут же уставились на Гарри, перехватывая его взгляд.

Кудрявый подумал, что нужно бы что-то сказать или сделать, но взгляд Луи гипнотизировал, сковывал, и он не мог сдвинуться с места. Воздух вокруг них стал плотнее, жарче, словно потрескивал от электрических зарядов.

Луи слегка переместился, оказываясь ближе, легко коснулся его рукой. Кожу словно обожгло огнем, когда тот начал вырисовывать круги над поясом его шорт, и тогда он осмелился прикоснуться пальцами к колену мужчины. Никто из них не отвел взгляд.

Когда он уже был готов сократить расстояние между ними и поцеловать Луи, липкие ладошки коснулись его голой спины, и в носу защекотало от запаха шоколада, солнцезащитного крема и яблочного шампуня.  
.  
– Мы купили вам мороженое! – воскликнула Паулина и посмотрела на Луи – вся ее мордочка была перемазана мороженым.

Гарри одернул руку в ту же секунду, как Паулина дотронулась его спины, но Луи все так же касался его бедра. Он уселся на полотенце и улыбнулся девчушке, и, уверенно сжав бедро последний раз, убрал руку.

Стайлс отвернулся и увидел Найла с Зейном, остановившихся сразу за ними. У каждого в руках было по два рожка с мороженым.

– Простите за беспокойство, – с усмешкой извинился Зейн.

– Смотрите, кого мы встретили, когда покупали мороженое, – воскликнул Найл, протягивая Гарри рожок с мороженым. – Не знал какое ты любишь, поэтому его выбирала Полли.

– Оно со вкусом ириски, – пояснила она, взбираясь к нему на ноги и усаживаясь на колени. Гарри почувствовал укол разочарования от того, что этот интимный момент с Луи был разрушен, и положил ладонь на талию Паулины. – Очень вкусное.

– Скрытые мотивы, – подметил Луи, принимая рожок от Зейна.

– Я угощу тебя своим шоколадным, если ты мне дашь откусить от своего, – Полли улыбнулась Гарри.

“Карамель”, - подумал Гарри, вновь на мгновение взглянув на Луи. Он бы тоже выбрал такое мороженое.

– По рукам, – наконец ответил он, удивляясь, насколько низко прозвучал его голос.

Полли протянула ему свой рожок, и он слегка лизнул шоколадный шарик, а она же откусила большой кусок от его мороженого. После чего облокотилась на грудь Гарри и принялась за свою порцию.

Парни сели рядом с ними, и Гарри заметил как Луи и Зейн обменялись взглядами, которые явно были не предназначены для его понимания, потом Луи пнул Зейна в голень, и они оба рассмеялись.

– Слышал, ты собираешься прокатиться на кайте завтра? – спросил Зейн, поворачиваясь к Гарри.

– Ага, – ответил тот, едва взглянув на Луи, – решил вот попробовать.

– Ты, главное, не утони, – попросил Найл, – не хочу учить новенького – только с тобой закончили.

– Все будет хорошо, – успокоил его Луи, лениво лизнув мороженое, – он выглядит вполне способным.

"О боже", – подумал Гарри, так как определенные образы замельтешили у него в голове. Он покраснел и увидел, как Луи ему коротко подмигнул. Он действительно не должен думать о чем-то таком с пятилетней девочкой у себя на коленях.

Представляя Луи под собой, над собой, вокруг себя. Теплого, со скользкой от пота кожей, губы влажные и сильные, но нежные руки. Луи захватил все его пять чувств, губы касаются его губ, а руки...

Он действительно не должен думать о таком.

– Можно я пойду поплаваю? – спросила Полли, как только доела мороженое.

Гарри, нежно улыбаясь, погладил ее по животику и постарался выкинуть образы из головы:  
– Тебе придется немного подождать.

Со вздохом она сползла с колен Гарри и подошла к Зейну. Без спросу, она откусила от его мороженого и Зейн просто разрешил ей это.

– Мне правда нужно подождать?

– Немного, – кивнул Зейн, соглашаясь с Гарри. Он достал салфетки из кармана и вытер ей губы.

– Папа говорит, что я не должна купаться одна, – сказала она так, словно никто об этом не знал, и добавила: – Пойдешь со мной?

Зейн улыбнулся, поправляя ей шляпу:  
– Луи пойдет с тобой, – ответил он и взглянул на Томлинсона. Тот, соглашаясь, улыбнулся в ответ.

– Просто повози меня за ручки? – надула губки девочка.

– Ладно, идем, – сдался Зейн и поднялся.

– Я с вами, – вскочил на ноги Найл, который давно доел свое мороженое.

Они ушли к воде, и Гарри не слушал, о чем они переговаривались, потому что обнаружил, что Томлинсон придвинулся к нему вплотную, и теперь их бедра соприкасались.

Он откровенно дразнил, и это было нечестно. Гарри просунул ладонь под спину. Теперь он касался кожи над резинкой его шорт, слегка поглаживая спину в районе позвоночника большим пальцем. Луи продолжал смотреть на Паулину, но от парня не скрылось, как Луи вздрогнул, отзываясь на прикосновение.

– Зейн не плавает? – наконец спросил Гарри, чтобы снять напряжение и сделать хотя бы вид, что ничего особенного не происходило.

– Он не умеет, – пробормотал Луи в ответ. – Никак не научится, – он повернул голову и теперь почти касался подбородком плеча Гарри. Он не отвел взгляд и был близко, настолько близко, что любые попытки делать вид, что ничего не происходит, сводились к нулю.

Гарри хотел, чтобы он был еще ближе.

– Мое предложение на счет ужина все еще в силе, – не отвел взгляда Гарри. Пульс зашкаливал.

– Тебе не нужна для этого даже кухня, да? – усмехнулся Луи. Его дыхание коснулось тела и казалось холодным на разгоряченной коже.

– Думал, что ты предоставишь мне свою, – Гарри пожал плечами, чуть придвинулся опуская ладонь ниже по спине.

Взгляд голубых глаз, обрамленных черными ресницами, не дрогнул:  
– Даже не думай, что тебе удастся увидеть что-то, кроме моей кровати, если я решу тебя впустить в свою квартиру.

– Луи... – дыхание парня сбилось, и он прекратил поглаживать спину. Слова замерли на языке от того, что их накрыла чья-то тень, и Луи поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто бы это мог быть. Время снова начало идти в привычном ритме, он снова стал слышать и видеть кого-то кроме Луи.

– Вы двое выглядите так, словно собираетесь накинуться друг на друга, – прокомментировал Лиам, стоявший над ними, возмущенно приподняв бровь.

Отлично! Он совсем забыл, что они находятся в общественном месте, на пляже, там где их все видят, видят и могут помешать. Что за сплошное невезение сегодня? Почему люди то и дело прерывают их? Нужно их обнести стеной, чтобы просто поцеловаться, что ли?! Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет и прикусил губу, прикрыв лицо ладонью.

– Мы были близки к этому, – согласился Луи. – Спасибо, что все испортил, Лиам.

– Оставьте это для ваших комнат, – весело посоветовал Лиам, – детям не стоит это видеть.

К удивлению Гарри, голос Томлинсона звучал вовсе не так весело:  
– Не у всех нас есть проблемы с проявлением дружеских чувств, если ты не знал.

Лиам замолчал, и Гарри заметил, что его ранили слова Луи, когда он снова взглянул на мужчину. Но Пейн справился с эмоциями, и на его лице было только безразличие, до тех пор, пока не заметил Найла, Зейна и Паулину в воде. Так и не ответив на выпад Луи, он направился к морю.

– Это было довольно грубо, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Он идиот, – раздражено ответил Луи, – проявляет чувства только к своей дочери.

Гарри слегка нахмурился, наблюдая как Лиам подошел к Зейну, что держал девочку на руках.

– Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы любить своего ребенка больше всех на свете.

– Я не говорю что это плохо, – пожал плечами Луи и обхватил колени руками, опираясь подбородком на колено. – Я говорю только о том, что не нужно забывать про других.

Зейн повернулся, и Гарри увидел, как засияли глаза Полли, когда она увидела Лиама. Не отпуская шею Зейна одной рукой, она потянулась к Пейну, притягивая его ближе. Он практически почувствовал колебание, когда мужчины обменялись взглядами, но потом Лиам сдался, подошел ближе и поцеловал дочку.

– Ох, – сказал Гарри, не отрывая взгляд от выражения лица Зейна, тот в свою очередь не переставал смотреть на Лиама. Внезапно всему нашлось объяснение. И тому, что Лиам не хотел, чтобы Зейн сидел с Полли, и тому, что Зейн не предлагал помощь, и тому, что Зейн всегда выглядел обеспокоенным, когда был рядом с девочкой. – Пиздец.

– Что? – поднял голову Луи.

– Я сказал Зейну, что Лиаму было бы неплохо найти женщину, – выдохнул Гарри.

– Ты был не первым, – вздохнул Томлинсон, пожав плечами, – Лиам уверен в том, что поступает правильно.

– Он ничего не замечает?

– Конечно замечает, – ответил Луи и после паузы добавил: – Они сошлись с самого начала. Что-то даже начало получаться, пока у Паулины не случилась эта детская влюбленность в Зейна.

Гарри нахмурился, глядя как Зейн поставил ее на ноги, и как она крепко взяла его за руку, потому что вокруг бурлили волны. Лиам стоял за ними, положив руки в карманы.

– А в чем проблема? Разве это плохо, что он ей нравится?

– Она не перестает говорить о том, что выйдет замуж за Зейна, – пожал плечами Луи, – это сводит Лиама с ума... Крутить роман с тем, в кого влюблена твоя дочурка. Это странно.

– Но она же вырастет! – запротестовал Гарри.

– Конечно, – Луи посмотрел на море, – но пока этого не случилось, и Лиаму будет сложно объяснить ей то, что Зейн больше, чем друг.

– И они пришли... К чему они пришли? – спросил Гарри, – заморозить все, пока она не подрастет?

– Нет, Лиам свернул все. Окончательно, – взгляд Луи задержался на Зейне, и Гарри понял, что он беспокоится на счет друга. – А Зейн... Он даже не борется.

– А ты считаешь, что должен был бы, – подытожил Гарри.

– Ну, а ты посмотри на него! – оторвав голову от колен кивнул Луи. – Он похож на влюбленного щенка, когда Лиам рядом.

– Лиам выглядит не лучше, если тебе интересно мое мнение, – заметил Гарри и повернулся к мужчине.

Тот отзеркалив, повернулся и, чуть задержав взгляд на Гарри, улыбнулся.

– Нет, не выглядит, – согласился он и протянул руку, убирая кудрявый локон со лба парня, и тот тут же потянулся за прикосновением.

Через пару мгновений Луи убрал руку, переместив ее на подбородок Гарри, легкая улыбка все еще играла на его губах. Настрой полностью изменился, но Гарри нравилось, что напряжение стало меньше и как-то мягче. Ему понравилось, что Луи поделился с ним тем, что его беспокоит.

– Нам стоит пойти и спасти Найла от неловкости, которая, я уверен, набирает силу, – Луи убрал руку и поднялся с полотенца. Он протянул ладонь Гарри и тот, поднявшись, задержал свою руку в руке Луи чуть дольше, чем положено.

Следуя за ним, Гарри увидел, как Луи подхватил радостно визжащую девочку на руки и забежал в воду. Стайлс остановился рядом с громко хохочущим Найлом, и тот, схватив его за руку, потянул вперед.

Они остались на мели и все время провели с Паулиной, играли и учили девочку плавать. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, что стоящие неподалеку Лиам с Зейном с нежностью наблюдают за ними.

+++

Гарри был не совсем прирожденным серфером.

Луи слегка нахмурился, наблюдая как Гарри, мокрые кудри которого обрамляли его милое личико, карабкается обратно на доску. Губы парня были бескровными, почти синими, а глаза слегка покраснели от всех падений в море, куда его смывали безжалостные волны.

Он был чертовым новичком – и не слишком талантливым, но выказывал столько решительности, что Луи не мог не думать, что это все ради того, чтобы произвести на него впечатление.

На своей доске, Томлинсон подгреб ближе к парню, которого в данный момент инструктировал Люк.

Гарри выглядел весьма разочарованным, когда заметил Люка. И сначала даже неохотно выполнял сказанное тем, в процессе подготовки к первому опыту в кайтсерфинге, все проверяя – соглашается ли Луи.

Как бы последний не хотел самостоятельно учить кудрявого, ему нужно было быть реалистом. Да, он сам хороший и опытный серфер, но не инструктор. И он не хотел подвергать Гарри опасности – у него были иные планы на парня с ангельскими кудрями, глазами цвета весенней зелени и минетными губами.

Которые, да, минетные губы – в общем-то, это весьма выразительно рассказывало об этих самых планах.

Поэтому Луи и попросил Люка помочь, когда направился к нему, чтобы выбрать костюм для Гарри. Люк был из Южной Африки, ему было двадцать семь и он был весьма симпатичным. Луи пытался к нему подкатывать, когда начинал брать уроки по серфу, но парень либо был гомофобной задницей, или не был готов признать, что его влечет к мужчинам. Это было забавно, на самом деле, потому что Гарри, похоже, очень сильно его смущал – Люка определенно к нему влекло. И Томлинсон не мог его в этом винить.

Интересно, есть ли кто-то, кого он не привлекает?

Однако Луи следил за кудрявым, и пусть Гарри не был прирожденным серфером, зато флиртовал совершенно естественно, даже не осознавая, что делает с бедным Люком. И, хотя последний и никак не угрожал Томлинсону (бедняжка убежит сразу же после занятия и склеит первую попавшуюся девушку, чтобы доказать себе, что натурал), тот все равно задался целью показать, что Гарри занят.

В некоем роде. Почти.

– Ладно, Гарри, – сказал Люк, когда Луи доплыл до них. – Тебе нужно расслабляться, когда теряешь контроль. Не зажимайся, это опасно.

Гарри кивнул и запустил руку в мокрые пряди волос. Свою же Луи положил парню на бедро и почувствовал, как тот напрягся, сфокусировав свое внимание на мужчине.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Томлинсон.

Пожав плечами, Гарри сжал доску сильнее. Он держал баланс, и Луи видел, как напрягся его пресс. Очень жаль, что парень так плох в серфинге в целом – он выглядел весьма неплохо в плавательном костюме. Томлинсон теперь ни капли не сомневался, что кудрявый еще более хорошо сложен, нежели он предполагал.

– Мне кажется, я безнадежен, – ответил парень.

– Боюсь, тут мне придется согласиться, – чуть улыбнулся Луи. Волны качали его тело, и он скрестил руки на доске, поднимая взгляд на парня: – Этого не стоит стыдиться. Практика может компенсировать отсутствие таланта.

– Мы можем притвориться, что ты ничего этого не видел?

– Я бы не хотел пропустить ничего из этого, – еще шире растянул рот в улыбке Томлинсон, а после повернулся к Люку. – Я оставляю его на тебя. Мне пора заниматься делами.

Люк кивнул:  
– Тебе помочь с костюмом?

Глянув назад и увидев кудрявого, Луи махнул рукой, отказываясь:  
– Гарри поможет.

Он заметил, как заморгал последний, но не возразил, и Томлинсон принял это за согласие. Они доплыли до берега вместе, и Луи отстегнул ремень, который связывал его с доской, когда стало мелко. Гарри помог ему дотянуть снаряжение на сушу, и мужчина продолжал поглядывать на парня, собираясь.

– Не насилуй себя, – наконец, сказал он. – Полегче, ладно?

Гарри робко улыбнулся:  
– Мне не помешает удача? – пожал плечами он, кладя руки на бедра и выжидающе глядя на Луи.

С сомнением склонив голову набок, последний скрестил руки на груди:  
– Честно говоря, Гарольд, тебе не поможет даже удача.

Гарри сделал шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними, не сводя глаз с губ Луи, и даже не скрывая, о чем думал. Это делало что-то забавное с кровью Луи, заставляло ее пульсировать в венах, бежать чуть быстрее, чуть горячее:  
– Думаю, это может серьезно помочь, – произнес Гарри.

– Ну, если это тебе поможет, – сдался Луи. Он поднялся на носочки, выдерживая взгляд парня, когда тот вновь посмотрел мужчине в глаза. Луи чуть наклонил голову и коснулся губами щеки кудрявого. Его кожа была холодной и влажной, от чего внутри у мужчины что-то затрепетало. Гарри качнулся ближе и немного повернул голову, всего на дюйм в нужный момент, так что губы Томлинсона задели уголок его.

Луи отстранился и заметил удовлетворенную улыбку на чуть приоткрытых губах парня, щеки которого были покрыты румянцем – Гарри был той еще картиной.  
– Дерзко, – прокомментировал Томлинсон.

Улыбка кудрявого стала шире:  
– Я пытаюсь использовать все шансы.

Луи покачал головой, довольный, и сжал бедро парня:  
– Увидимся за ужином.

– Ага, увидимся, – ответил Гарри, все еще глядя на лицо Томлинсона.

Тот повернулся и отправился прочь, зная, что парень все еще смотрит на него – ну, он надеялся на это, исходя из взглядов на его губы.

Если судить по этому, то до появления Гарри Стайлса в его постели осталось совсем немного времени.

+++

Ужин почти закончился, когда Зейн появился в офисе, с тарелкой в руках и полным ртом. Луи поднял на него взгляд от списка, над которым он работал и потер лицо. Он, похоже, сгорел вчера, когда занимался с Гарри – его кожа казалась разгоряченной.

– Ты тут в порядке, в одиночестве? – спросил Зейн.

Томлинсон нахмурился, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть, что на тарелке:  
– А что, не должен?

– Уже почти девять, так что я скоро буду уходить.

Посмотрев на часы, Луи нахмурился:  
– Сегодня пятница, – отметил он. Мужчина совершенно забыл, что этот день недели означает их с Гарри совместную последнюю смену. На стойке остался только Луи, а Гарри – на баре, на другом конце отеля.

– Хорошо, что ты заметил, когда она почти кончилась, – Зейн улыбнулся и взял ломтик дыни, откусывая от него. – Так что я пошел, если не нужен тебе тут.

– Не-а, – ответил Луи. – У меня все нормально. Сегодня у нас все более–менее спокойно.

Зейн пожал плечами:  
– Большая часть гостей после ужина направилась прогуляться или выпить.

– Почему бы тебе не сделать то же самое? – предложил Томлинсон. Он знал, что друг поймет, что он имел в виду.

– Прогуляться или выпить? – Зейн поднял бровь, подчищая тарелку. – Не думаю. Я посмотрю телевизор и пораньше лягу спать.

– Хм, – протянул мужчина в ответ. – Это как-то глупо, не находишь?

– Люди всегда одни и те же, Луи. И я думал, что мы давно решили, что я не заинтересован в том, чтобы цеплять кого-либо.

– Ну, это не совсем правда. Есть кое-кто, кого бы ты с удовольствием подцепил, – Луи положил ручку на стол и откинулся на стуле, чуть поворачиваясь, чтобы оказаться лицом к Зейну. – Я не говорю тебе пойти и подцепить кого-то, но чахнуть из-за Лиама до конца своих дней – это никуда не годится, Зейн.

– Я не чахну, – возразил тот, ставя пустую тарелку на стол. – Я просто не заинтересован в свободных отношениях. Я ищу чего-то стабильного.

– Однако ты можешь немножко повеселиться и расслабиться, – отметил Луи. – Это тебя не убьет, и потом ты почувствуешь себя гораздо лучше.

Выражение лица Зейна стало неуверенным и он опустил глаза:  
– Не думаю. Я не такой как ты, Лу. Для тебя это может и работает, но мне вряд ли от этого станет лучше. Чего я хочу, так это… – он остановился и пожал плечами, закусив губу.

Луи переплел пальцы и вздохнул:  
– Ты хочешь Лиама рядышком на диване, смотреть телевизор вместе с Полли, лежащей между вами.

Малик поднял взгляд и беспомощно пожал плечами:  
– Да, это звучит гораздо приятнее.

– Я не понимаю, – произнес Луи. – Ты в курсе, что трахаться с Лиамом будет сложно, когда она постоянно рядом?

– Я в курсе, – сухо подтвердил Зейн, – иначе я бы не оказался в этой ситуации, начнем с этого.

– Ага, – ответил Томлинсон, и ему было жаль Зейна. У него была такая жалкая ситуация, и все же он ничего не хотел с этим делать. Луи обожал Поли всей душой, но не мог понять, как она не вызывала у Малика никакого отторжения. Если принимать во внимание только факты, то она была единственной причиной, по которой Зейн не мог заполучить Лиама. Или почему Зейн потерял Лиама. Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, он добавил: – Возможно, тебе стоит принять ее предложение руки и сердца.

Малик выдавил смешок:  
– Придется подождать лет пятнадцать.

– Никаких сомнений, что ты это сделаешь, – отметил Луи серьезным голосом. – Ни малейших.

Все затихло на какое-то мгновение, лишь из столовой доносились отдаленные звуки и тихие голоса из зоны отдыха:  
– Для меня лучше так, чем вообще без них, Лу, – очень тихо произнес Зейн, и эта грусть в голосе разбивала сердце Томлинсону. – Без них обоих.

Луи выдохнул, прежде чем сделал глубокий вдох:  
– Почему ты просто не скажешь Лиаму, что любишь его?

– Это сложно, – ответил Малик.

– Это не фэйсбук, Зейн, – Луи поднялся со стула. – Что, блять, такого сложного?

– Он был бы за, – парировал Зейн мгновенно, уже громче, и в его голосе было слышно отчаяние. – Он был бы за, если бы это был только секс, – добавил он, а затем поднес руку ко лбу, закрывая глаза. – Блять. Забудь об этом.

– Нет, подожди, – возразил Луи. – Что ты имеешь в виду – «Он был бы за, если бы это был только секс»?

– Это… – Малик вздохнул и упал в свое кресло, пожимая плечами. – Он не против друзей по сексу, или как там это назвать.

Луи уставился на друга. Лиам? Лиам предложил секс без обязательств? Это было настолько не в его характере, это даже не укладывалось в голове:  
– И ты отказался?

– Это не то, чего я хочу, – ответил Зейн и, неожиданно, он вдруг стал выглядеть таким уставшим и вымотанным. – Я хочу настоящих отношений, полноценных, Луи. Я не могу так. Не с Лиамом.

Это была еще одна вещь, которую Луи не мог осмыслить. Хотеть, чтобы кто–то был твоим полностью – Луи никогда такого не чувствовал. У него были парни раньше, но никто из них не чувствовал ничего подобного тому, что было у Зейна к Лиаму. Секса было достаточно, присутствие другого тела рядом, удобное ощущение возвращения домой к свету в гостиной. Но это все никогда не символизировало какого–то определенного человека, для Луи.

– Но он не хочет никаких обязательств, – отметил Луи и, вау, с одной стороны он хотел вылететь из комнаты, найти Лиама и вбить в него немножко смысла, с другой – он как никогда понимал его.

Зейн опустил глаза:  
– Ему приходится учитывать Поли.

– Что? Что, ей будет лучше, если Лиам будет с какой-то милашкой, нежели с тобой? – зарычал Томлинсон. Это был абсурд. Никто не заботится о Поли так, как Зейн. – Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Блин, Зейн, я сейчас…

– Нет, – оборвал его Зейн. Он наклонился вперед, пронизывая друга взглядом насквозь. – Ты не будешь влезать. Это не твое дело.

– Но и смотреть, как ты страдаешь, я больше не буду, – скрестил руки Томлинсон. – Так больше не может продолжаться.

Зейн вздохнул:  
– Можно подумать, я сам выбрал это.

– Но покончить с этим – это твой выбор, Зейн. Тебе не нужно все время страдать.

– Я не страдаю все время, – Луи лишь поднял бровь. – Ладно, я подумаю над этим, – произнес Зейн после небольшой паузы.

– Тебе нужно сходить потусить и отвлечься, но да, – прорычал Луи, – иди и страдай над вариантами.

Улыбка чуть тронула губы Зейна, когда он поднял голову:  
– Я не страдаю.

– Ты всегда страдаешь, – Луи услышал, как кто–то позвонил в звонок, и направился к двери. – И чахнешь тоже. Это в твоей ДНК.

Зейн не стал спорить. И, черт, он не так должен был отреагировать. Зейн всегда должен огрызнуться или парировать. Луи быстро подошел к нему и крепко обнял:  
– Я просто не хочу больше видеть тебя таким, – тихо сказал он мужчине в плечо.

– Спасибо, Лу, – Малик похлопал его по спине, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. – Тебе нужно впустить тех гостей.

– Ага, – Томлинсон отстранился и бросил на Зейна последний обеспокоенный взгляд. – Увидимся завтра.

– Не используй тот факт, что вы с Гарри вдвоем, в свою пользу, – подразнил Зейн, выходя из кабинета вместе с мужчиной. – А если используешь, то не в кабинете или на баре.

Луи лишь улыбнулся, облокачиваясь на стойку и поворачиваясь лицом к мужчине, ожидавшему его, в то время как Зейн ушел.

– Извините, что заставил вас ждать, – широко улыбнулся мужчина. – Чем я могу вам помочь?

+++

На кухне оставался включенным только слабый нижний свет, когда Гарри отработал свою смену на баре и зашел, прибираясь за собой, с подносом грязных стаканов.

Он тихонько мурлыкал себе под нос и неспешно сортировал стаканы, загружая их в машину. Две прошлые пятницы Луи после смены заходил к нему на бар, поскольку они оставались одни, перед закрытием. Так что парень был весьма разочарован тем, что в этот раз мужчина не пришел. Гарри думал, что найдет его хотя бы на кухне. Наверное, на ресепшене было много людей, в отличие от бара.

Загрузив все стаканы, Гарри окинул взглядом остаток десертов. Такой образ жизни был совершенно не здоровым. Пять разных десертов каждый вечер, и их обычно оставалось так много, что Гарри мог съесть по одному каждого вида. На первой неделе он попробовал каждый, но с тех пор он определился с фаворитами. Бисквит, пропитанный вином, со взбитыми сливками и фруктами был достаточно высоко в списке его любимчиков, но банановый крем-брюле однозначно был его самым любимым.

Он продолжал мурлыкать, выбирая две миски и чистую ложку. Когда он повернул за угол и вернулся в главную кухонную зону, он увидел, как Луи заходит через боковую дверь.

– Привет, красавчик, – поприветствовал тот, от чего что–то внутри Гарри затрепетало, а сердце забилось чуть быстрее. – У нас десерт?

Кудрявый поднял обе миски вверх:  
– Да, решил немного посмотреть телевизор и съесть десерт перед сном.

– Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь? – Луи взял пиалу с фруктовым салатом и направился к холодильнику, и Гарри понял, что ответа мужчина не ждал – очевидно, вопрос был риторическим. Луи добавил к фруктам ванильного мороженого. – Это будет совсем ужасно, если я добавлю еще и двойные сливки туда?

Улыбаясь, Гарри покачал головой:  
– Ты будешь выглядеть человеком с весьма хорошим вкусом.

– Обычный фруктовый салат не такой вкусный, да? – Луи выдавил сливок из балончика, прежде чем поставил его обратно в холодильник. Он взял ложку для себя, и Гарри первым пошел вниз, слыша, как мужчина следует за ним.

Они сели на диване перед телевизором в комнате для персонала, и Гарри переключал каналы до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на повтор «Друзей» по ITV4. Какое-то время они сидели молча, ели и смотрели, и только иногда хихикали.

Гарри периодически поглядывал на Луи, незаметно придвигаясь ближе. Они не виделись толком с тех пор, как кудрявый опозорился перед Луи на пляже. Но это не оттолкнуло мужчину, потому что он все еще сидел рядом и, если воображение не обманывало парня, то тоже придвигался ближе.

Даже не обсуждая, они решили сохранять дистанцию во время работы. Так что на протяжении дня Гарри лишь наблюдал за Луи, надеясь, что выпадет шанс – такой, как сейчас. Стояла тишина, ни звука не доносилось из комнат или снаружи – было ощущение, будто они одни во всем огромном здании.

Луи доел свой фруктовый салат и поставил пиалу на тарелку, запрокидывая голову и прикрывая глаза с удовлетворенным звуком. Гарри сразу стало жарко.

– Вкусно, – прокомментировал Томлинсон.

Гарри наблюдал за выражением его лица. В сочетании с низким и ленивым голосом так, наверное, Луи выглядит и звучит после секса. Ну, разве что более потный, чуть расслабленнее и гораздо обнаженнее.

Сглотнув, кудрявый отправил в рот еще одну ложку десерта, отводя глаза. Он попытался сосредоточиться на передаче, но все никак не мог выбросить из головы картинки. Потный, расслабленный, обнаженный – он распалялся все больше и больше, пока Луи не оказался в его личном пространстве, отбирая у парня миску.

– Что… – нахмурился тот, глядя как мужчина пробует его крем-брюле. – Эй!

– Всего лишь попробовал, – спокойно сказал Томлинсон и отдал ее обратно. Так вкусно выглядело.

Гарри отставил полупустую миску и скользнул по дивану ближе к Луи, прижимаясь к нему. Тот не пошевелился, лишь продолжал выжидающе смотреть на кудрявого:  
– Я бы тоже хотел попробовать твой фруктовый салат.

– Наверху его предостаточно, – отметил Луи, – можешь пойти и взять себе.

– Я не слишком горю желанием двигаться с места сейчас, – Гарри облизнул губы и наклонился ближе к мужчине.

– В таком случае… – тот улыбнулся и положил руку Гарри на шею, притягивая его к себе.

И наконец – наконец! – их губы встретились, теплые и мягкие, а оба были сладкими на вкус. Они отлично смешивались, и Гарри отыскал что-то иное, более сильное и терпкое. Парень скользнул рукой на талию Луи и притянул того ближе, углубляя поцелуй, чтобы отыскать больше этого вкуса.

Поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд, а может часов, парень не мог определить. Но когда они отстранились, дыхание у обоих было сбившимся, и Гарри чувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце Луи под его.

– Крем-брюле, – прокомментировал Гарри.

Луи тепло улыбнулся ему и закрутил кудряшку на пальце:  
– Банан, – добавил он.

Гарри засмеялся и поцеловал его вновь, блуждая руками по спине Луи, а тот запутал свои в волосах кудрявого. Они оба вновь затихли и какое-то время медленно и уверенно целовались, привыкая друг к другу. Это было здорово. Просто целовать Луи, чувствовать, как он тает в его объятиях – и одновременно крепко держит его в своих.

– Это всего лишь развлечение, правда? – неожиданно спросил Луи, и Гарри отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Ты ведь не ищешь ничего серьезного, да?

– О чем ты? – нахмурился кудрявый.

Луи пожал плечами. И почему он вообще разговаривает, если его губы такие красные, припухшие, искусанные – и их так хочется целовать?

– Всего лишь убеждаюсь, что у нас одна цель.

– Я не собирался тебе завтра делать предложение, – улыбнулся Стайлс, пытаясь понять, с чего вообще Луи решил об этом вспомнить, но так и лучше, наверное. Это хорошо срабатывало с самого начала, и он не мог понять, почему вдруг что-то должно измениться, когда они сделали следующий шаг в отношениях.

– Извини? – Луи изобразил оскорбленную невинность, и напряжение спало, настроение вновь поднялось. – Ты не признаешься в вечной любви?

Улыбка Гарри стала шире, когда он почувствовал, как Томлинсон пальцем гладит его ямочку на щеке:  
– А вдруг секс окажется отстойным, – пояснил он, – я не хочу покупать свинью в мешке.

Луи засмеялся и притянул кудрявого к себе, хмыкая в поцелуй:  
– Ты, мелкая зараза.

Гарри задумался, начать ли расстегивать рубашку Луи, но решил, что не стоит, и поцеловал его вновь. Эта ночь была не для доказательств чего-либо. Эта ночь была легкой и простой. Однако скоро это должно было произойти. Гарри сомневался, что сможет держать руки при себе, после того, как один раз попробовал.

И очень хорошо попробовал.

В эту ночь ему было достаточно просто целовать Луи, до тех пор, пока их губы не распухнут, пока не заболят челюсти, пока Гарри не будет на вкус как Луи, а Луи – как Гарри.

Этого более чем достаточно. Пока.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри был пьян.

Не прошло и пяти минут, и Луи даже не успел зайти в бар, как Гарри уже его заметил и, приподнявшись с деревянной скамейки в углу зала, замахал руками и выкрикнул его имя.

Луи подошел с улыбкой – щеки Гарри порозовели, губы были яркими и влажными, глаза блестели. Глядя на него невозможно было думать о чем–то, кроме поцелуев, да и Гарри сам не мог оторвать взгляд от губ Луи.

– Гарольд, ты пьян? – спросил последний, приподнимая бровь. – А тебе ведь завтра еще работать.

– Этот фестиваль только раз в году, Лу, – заплетающимся языком напомнил ему Гарри. – Ну же, давай, садись к нам.

Каким-то образом, к удивлению Луи, Гарри смог подружиться с людьми не из и компании, приехавшими на фестиваль, он словно притягивал их к себе, как магнит.

– Это Матеус, – он начал представлять людей, сидящих за столом. – Он приехал из Польши. Это Анна из Украины и Зуза из Словакии. Кристен из Германии, а Клемент из Франции. – Почему-то Луи даже не удивился тому, что Гарри помнит все имена и страны, откуда приехали эти люди, сидящие за столом. Это было все очень в его духе – запоминать детали. – А, ну, Люка ты знаешь, – произнес Гарри, указывая на парня рядом с собой.

Люк, подумал Луи и улыбнулся ему. Ну, по крайней мере, он знал, откуда Гарри взял этого парня. Ему не понравилось, что Люк абсолютно проигнорировал его присутствие и при этом не переставал пялиться на Гарри. Когда же это он успел определиться со своей ориентацией?

И снова приходилось признать – Гарри умел производить впечатление. Магнит, да и только.

– Рад познакомиться, – поприветствовал всех Луи.

Француз тут же увлек Луи в беседу, а девушка из Германии постоянно перебивала его язвительными комментариями.

– Вы оба меня нервируете, когда стоите над душой, – заявила она, кивая на свободное место рядом с Люком. – Сядьте, наконец!

– Сначала я возьму себе что–нибудь выпить. Что ты будешь? – Луи повернулся к Гарри.

– Все нормально, – уверил его Стайлс, помахав рукой у лица. – Я сам возьму себе.

– Заткнись, я всё равно иду туда, – Луи приподнял бровь в ожидании ответа.

– WKD, – решил Гарри.

– Он же голубой, как Смурфик, – скривился Луи, – приторно-сладкий, ну и попросту девчачий, Стайлс.

– Я знаю, – усмехнулся Гарри и снова уселся рядом с Люком.

– Чудак, – пробормотал Луи, поворачиваясь.

– И тебе это нравится, – парировал Гарри в ответ, достаточно громко, перекрикивая музыку, чтобы Луи наверняка его услышал. Томлинсон улыбнулся – сто процентов, что Гарри не слышал, что он сказал, просто знал, что Луи прокомментирует это именно так.

В баре он наткнулся на Найла, который сидел с Джошем и парнями, с которыми, как было известно Луи, Хоран иногда играл. Он тоже только что сделал заказ и удивленно приподнял бровь, когда услышал заказ Луи.

– Ты все еще должен ему выпивку? – спросил Найл, отпивая из бутылки. – Думал, вы уже в расчете.

– Не пойму, о ком ты, – Луи поднял руки в обезоруживающем жесте.

– WKD? – засмеялся парень, – это же девчачий напиток. Это в духе Гарри.

– Может, это мне самому захотелось, – запротестовал Томлинсон.

– Угу, голубой сладенькой водички, – только и сказал Найл, пока Луи оплачивал и забирал заказ с барной стойки. – Ну, по крайней мере, приятно видеть, что хоть у вас с Гарри все хорошо.

– Ты говорил с Зейном? – желудок Луи сжался, и он опустил глаза.

– Все еще злится на тебя, – подтвердил Найл его догадки. – И не похоже, что собирается тебя прощать в ближайшее время.

– Ясно. Я так и думал, – пробормотал Луи. Они не разговаривали с Зейном с того самого четверга, только перебрасывались фразами, когда дело касалось работы, и это убивало Луи изнутри. Он пытался отвлечься, дать Зейну личное пространство и возможность прийти в себя, но, черт возьми, как это было сложно! За пять лет такое было впервые, чтобы они не разговаривали с Маликом после окончания рабочего дня. Он был зависим от своего друга, и, возможно, именно в этом была его проблема. – Я слегка облажался.

– Ты говнюк, Луи, – Найл облокотился на стойку, повертел бутылку в руках и серьезно посмотрел на Луи, – но, думаю, ты был прав. Выбрал неправильный метод, конечно, но им давно пора было открыть все карты. Зейн просто глупо и молча надеялся, зато теперь знает, каковы его шансы.

– Их нет.

– Но сейчас он это знает, и это к лучшему, – настойчиво продолжил Найл. – Так что... Он придет в себя, Луи.

Луи сделал большой глоток пива из своей бутылки.

– А Лиам как?

– Не лучше. Виделись сегодня, – Найл поднял руку, глядя на дверь, видимо, приветствуя только что вошедшего человека. – Не переживай, он не одинок.

Луи не мог представить, что бы они все делали без Найла. Он был прекрасным человеком, который все отлично понимал. Он заботился о разбитом сердце Зейна, поддерживал и помогал Лиаму, а также умудрялся понимать чувства Луи и старался приободрить его. И еще – он никогда не сдавался и ни разу не махнул на них всех рукой, оставаясь необыкновенно оптимистичным парнем.

– Мы бы с ума сошли без тебя, – признался Луи.

– Да вам чертовски повезло, что у вас есть я. И я рад, что ты это признаёшь, – Найл легонько толкнул Луи в плечо, и они обменялись улыбками.

– Ну, это единственная причина, почему ты все еще работаешь, – пошутил Томлинсон.

– Ха! Да я работаю лучше всех!

– Но ты вечно с бодуна, чувак!

– Да я работаю с похмелья еще лучше! – расхохотался парень.

– Придурок, – улыбнулся Луи и обернулся посмотреть на Гарри, сидящего в противоположном углу комнаты.

– Иди и позаботься о своем мальчике. А не то Люк поведет его домой вечером.

Луи дернул бровью и взял небесно-голубую бутылку.  
– И то правда!

Он вернулся к столу и остановился рядом с Люком. Гарри повернулся и подвинулся к стене, освобождая место на лавке.

– Садись, Луи, – сказал он, похлопав по скамейке рядом со своим бедром. 

Люк одарил Луи красноречивым взглядом, после чего подвинулся к краю скамьи, так, чтобы Луи мог сесть между ними.

– Держи, – Луи вручил Гарри бутылку.

Гарри взял напиток у него из рук, их пальцы соприкоснулась, и Луи мельком удивился – а было ли это случайно? Взгляд Гарри задержался на его лице, и он боком прижался к нему:  
– Спасибо.

– Ты умудрился накидаться этой голубой водичкой? – спросил Луи.

– Ага. За весь вечер, кроме нее, ничего другого и не пил, – подтвердил Гарри. Он наклонился еще немного ниже, пока его губы не коснулись уха. – А знаешь, почему?

Томлинсон медленно кивнул, почувствовал, как горло сдавил спазм, когда он попытался сглотнуть. Внезапно его взволновали люди вокруг, и он окинул взглядом сидевших за столом, но никому не было до них дела.

– Эта водичка у меня в бутылке точно такого же цвета, как твои глаза, – прошептал Гарри. – Мне нравится думать, что я пьянею от твоих глаз.

Луи глубоко вздохнул и повернул голову, их лица оказались настолько близко, что он мог практически коснуться ресницами ресниц Гарри. Он инстинктивно схватил свою бутылку и отдернул руку. Парень задорно улыбнулся и не отодвинулся ни на сантиметр.

– Мои глаза не такие голубые, как смурфики, кудрявый.

Парень рассмеялся и зарылся носом в плечо Луи, дыхание тепло щекотало кожу сквозь ткань футболки, а кудри – подбородок. Гарри поднял глаза и взглянул на Луи, настолько тепло улыбаясь, что желудок снова проделал эту смешную штуку, сжимаясь до крошечных размеров.

И в этом взгляде не было никакой сексуальной подоплеки, желания, или еще чего-то намекающего на то, что они регулярно трахались. Нет. В этом взгляде было столько обожания, что Луи, если честно, не был уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы Гарри смотрел на него так.

– Есть примесь зеленого, если присмотреться, – заметил Гарри, – но в основном они абсолютно голубые, как это, – кивнул он в сторону бутылки.

Это все отдавало таким дешевым, слащавым флиртом, что Луи, приподняв бровь, усмехнулся:  
– Должно быть, – расплылся он в широкой улыбке, – у тебя полно свободного времени, раз ты тратишь его на то, чтобы разглядывать мои глаза и определять их цвет.

– Я довольно часто нахожусь так близко, – пожал плечами Гарри, – чтобы разглядеть.

– Тебе стоило бы сосредоточиться на других частях моего тела, когда ты очень близко.

Гарри хмыкнул и провел рукой по бедру Луи:  
– Дааа, это я тоже хорошо изучил.

Луи взглянул на Гарри, сделал глоток пива, и парень последовал его примеру, отпил свой голубой сахарный сироп, его рука скользнула выше, вырисовывая пальцем круги на бедре.

– Туалет? – спросил Луи едва слышно.

Губы парня медленно расползлись в улыбке, и он, кивнув, поставил бутылку на стол. Облизнул губы, от чего они влажно заблестели в темном помещении, и Луи крепче перехватил свою бутылку, чтобы сдержаться и не впечатать Гарри в стену грубым поцелуем.

– Эй, Гарри!

Они оба подскочили на месте, поворачиваясь к Люку, который перегнулся через стол, отодвигая Луи, чтобы видеть Гарри. И было очевидно, что парень в курсе, на чем он только что их прервал.

– Я только что поговорил с Денни, и он сказал, что в среду – без проблем, – Люк дважды постучал по столу, и Луи поморщился – теплая вибрация в животе исчезла, словно ее и не было. – Ну если ты все еще в деле.

Гарри уставился на парня, медленно моргнул, словно не понимая, о чем тот. Его рука все так же сжимала бедро Луи.

– На свидание собрался, Стайлс? – улыбнувшись, спросил Луи.

– Кайтсерфинг, – пояснил Гарри, снова переводя взгляд на Томлинсона. – Люк сказал, что может попробовать учить меня снова.

– Правда? – Луи повернулся к Люку. Он мягко освободился от рук Гарри, отодвинулся и услышал тихий вздох парня. – Так значит, Гарри не настолько безнадежен, каким кажется?

– Эй! – воскликнул Гарри, но Томлинсон не обратил на это никакого внимания.

– Он очень старается, – пожал плечами Люк, его глаза засияли, когда он улыбнулся Гарри. – И он полон решимости, так что, я бы сказал, что у него есть все шансы встать на доску.

– Видишь? Я не безнадежен, – встрял Гарри. – Пусть я не прирожденный серфер, но могу научиться!

– И мокрый костюм очень хорошо подчеркивает твою фигуру, – подмигнув, добавил Люк. – Так что тренировки стоят этого. Чтобы ты почаще надевал его.

Луи медленно поставил бутылку на стол. Великолепно. Единственный парень в городе, который всегда был непреклонен, который сопротивлялся даже тому, чтобы посмеяться с парнем, флиртующим с ним, сейчас неистово заигрывает с Гарри. Как Стайлс это делает? И как он смеет после этих слов так самодовольно улыбаться?

Люк ухмыльнулся в ответ и, – эй, вы, – подумал Луи, все так же сидя между ними. Как вообще Гарри так легко сменил объект флирта – только что он ворковал с ним, а сейчас уже с другим классным парнем?

– Зачем ты продолжаешь? – спросил Луи, ревниво положив руку на бедро парня. – Ты уже заполучил меня, малыш. Нет смысла пытаться впечатлить меня.

Гарри практически опрокинул бутылку, к которой только что потянулся. Его взгляд потяжелел, рот приоткрылся, когда их взгляды встретились.

Да, план Луи работает. Пусть они просто друзья, которые трахаются, но Гарри был его приятелем по сексу. Луи точно не собирался просто сидеть и наблюдать, как тот флиртует с другим парнем. Парнем, который меньше Томлинсона, у которого приятнейший южно-африканский акцент и охрененно сложенное тело, покрытое загаром.

И он был готов пуститься во все тяжкие сейчас. Главное, чтобы до Гарри дошел его посыл. 

И до Люка тоже.

Луи притянул Гарри за затылок и поцеловал. Он тут же почувствовал приторную сладость WKD, но следом проявился уже знакомый вкус. Гарри тут же ответил на поцелуй и подался к Луи, наклоняя голову, касаясь языком губ.

Кто–то удивленно присвистнул, и Луи был уверен, что все внимание людей за столом сейчас приковано к ним. Гарри отстранился, провел языком по губам, не отрывая взгляда. Его пальцы все еще сжимали футболку Томлинсона, и весь его вид говорил, что ему хочется заняться сексом. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Луи и чуть наклонился так, что они едва не касались друг друга носами.

– Лу, – тихо сказал он, нежно поглаживая большими пальцами по скулам мужчины, – что ни говори, но они как смуфрики.

– Чего? – нахмурился Луи.

– Твои глаза, – уточнил Гарри, и его прекрасные порочные губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. – Они совершенно точно такого же цвета, как смуфрики.

– Отвали, мелкий, – Луи принялся его щекотать, и Гарри, извиваясь, отстранился, пытаясь перехватить его руки.

– Вы такая милая пара, – сказал француз, его "эр" звучало так, словно каталось шариком по языку, а "т" он произнес непривычно твердо. Он сказал это настолько искренне, что Луи стало неловко, некомфортно.

– Спасибо, Клем, – кивнул ему Гарри, и... нет, Гарри никто не разрешал выглядеть настолько счастливым от этой фразы. Но Луи не успел рта раскрыть, как Стайлс повернулся к нему: – Я думаю, тебе стоит присоединиться ко мне на уроке по кайтсерфингу на следующей неделе.

– Думаю, что есть вариант поинтереснее, как потратить это время, – пожал плечами Томлинсон, очерчивая пальцем пресс Гарри, – но, думаю, мне стоит присмотреть за тобой, не то Люк переведет урок в совсем другое русло.

Гарри рассмеялся и выглядел он весьма счастливым и самодовольным. Какое–то движение сбоку заставило Луи повернуться, и он увидел Найла, который втиснулся на свободное место рядом с ним. Стукнув о стол, он выставил перед ними две бутылки WKD и поднял свою в знак приветствия.

– А Люк где? – спросил Луи, приподняв бровь.

– Слинял во время твоей небольшой демонстрации ревности, – ответил Найл. – Бедолага.

– Сам нарвался, – тот пожал плечами и перевел взгляд на бутылки. – Ты купил Гарри две бутылки?

– О, – сверкнул глазами ирландец, – одна для тебя.

Луи скривился, а после снова взглянул на Гарри.

– Мне нужно привыкнуть к его вкусу для начала, – он поманил парня пальцем. – Иди ко мне, – потребовал он и накрыл губы парня очередным поцелуем. Гарри с легкостью подчинился, подстраиваясь под ритм Луи. Он улыбался в поцелуй, по–прежнему накрыв бедро Томлинсона своей ладонью.

Он не убирал руку до конца вечера, а Луи так и не притронулся к голубому коктейлю в бутылке, вместо этого он заказал пиво, а WKD отдал Гарри. Он прихлебывал пиво и наслаждался компанией иностранных друзей Стайлса, которые рассказывали истории о своих странах и культурах. Ему было хорошо и тепло от того, как тесно прижимался к нему Гарри, который продолжал пить свой девчачий коктейль и прижимался к нему еще больше, когда смеялся.

Когда Луи наконец уснул поздно-поздно ночью, привкус сладкого напитка все ещё ощущался на языке.

+++

Фестиваль представлялся ему несколько иначе, но, несмотря на это, Гарри был в восторге.

Город заполонили толпы, в кафе и ресторанах было полно людей, а в отелях не было свободных номеров, даже обычно пустые лавочки на Пик Хил с видом на скалы, и те были заняты. Каждый сантиметр эспланады, на котором не стояли палатки с украшениями, одеждой и другими бессмысленными вещицами, был забит прогуливающимися с одного конца города в другой туристами, которые тоннами поглощали пиво, сладости и мороженое. В промежутках между торговыми палатками и стендами играла музыка, преимущественно живая, – отовсюду раздавались звуки гитары и труб.

Гарри уже купил шляпу–федору, браслеты дружбы – все разных цветов, самодельную керамическую чашку с рисунком из цветов и деревянное кольцо. И это был только вторник.

Он остановился у стенда, на котором были разложены шарфы и платки, рассматривал обрезы, размышляя, стоит ли купить зеленый или с рисунком, когда заметил Зейна, медленно поедающего мороженое у палатки с наволочками.  
Наволочки? Гарри нахмурился и, отложив шарф, подошел к парню:  
– Эта хороша, – он указал на бежевую, на которой были изображены розы.

Зейн, взглянув на него, взял наволочку.

– Она подойдет двадцать седьмому, – произнес он, – но мне нужно две таких.

– Даже тут ты смотришь вещи для дизайна номеров?

– Везде, – подтвердил Зейн, пожав плечами. – В каждом номере есть что–то, что можно сделать лучше.

Гарри хмыкнул себе под нос и продолжил смотреть на то, как Зейн, не прекращая поглощать мороженое, изучает наволочки. В конце концов, тот отложил их и повернулся к Гарри:  
– А ты что ищешь?

– Да ничего такого, – ответил Гарри, – просто хожу.

Повисло неловкое молчание, и Гарри захотелось врезать себе за то, что заговорил с Зейном. Внезапно оказалось, что они не достигли этого уровня. Или, скорее, – они уже не на том уровне. Они вполне могли поболтать раньше, пока они с Луи не переспали, но сейчас это было очень нелепо.

– Слушай, – сказал он, наконец, стараясь растопить неловкость, – у меня друг есть, он как раз из тех, кому бы очень понравился фестиваль. И Найл мне сказал, что найти свободный номер на этих выходных нереально, но еще он сказал, что если я переговорю с тобой и Луи, то это не будет проблемой, если он остановится в моей комнате.

– А что, Луи сказал "нет"? – Зейн лениво лизнул мороженое.

Они, не сговариваясь, медленно побрели вдоль набережной.

– У меня еще не было возможности с ним поговорить, – моргнул Гарри.

– Оу, – Зейн выглядел искренне удивленным. – А я думал, ты уже спросил. 

Поинтересовался обо всем этом. Ты с ним гораздо чаще видишься, чем со мной, как мне кажется.

Гарри закусил губу. Итак, они не стали делать вид, словно никогда и не было этой случайной встречи – так тот случай обозначил для себя Гарри.

– Мне так жаль, – наконец произнес он, и увидел, как Зейн приподнял бровь. Но ему действительно было жаль, потому что Зейн узнал это раньше, чем следовало. Гарри искренне симпатизировал Малику и хотел извиниться за то, что испортил хорошие отношения между ними, когда накинулся на Луи прямо у него на глазах. Хотя это нельзя было назвать актом насилия, судя по тому, как жадно Луи толкался бедрами навстречу. – За... Ну...

– За то, что спишь с моим лучшим другом? – пришел на выручку Зейн. Гарри покраснел, он практически чувствовал, как горит лицо. – Я думаю, тут нет никакой проблемы.

– Думаешь? – не сдержавшись, рассмеялся Гарри.

– Ну, ты однажды тоже застал нас в довольно неловкой ситуации, но, слушай, – Зейн пожал плечами, прекращая есть мороженое, – Луи действительно симпатизирует тебе, и ты ему нравишься с самого твоего приезда. И даже если бы я не стал свидетелем того, как ты засовывал свою голову к нему в штаны, я бы с легкостью мог сказать, когда точно вы переспали.

Гарри покраснел еще гуще, и голова налилась свинцом.

– Эээ... – это было единственное, что удалось ему выдавить из себя.

– И только потому, что я знаю о том, что вы трахаетесь, не значит, что мы должны краснеть и смущаться друг друга, – продолжил Зейн. – Или это сложно для тебя?

– Нет, – Гарри покачал головой, соглашаясь, – но все же я бы предпочел тебя в это не втягивать.

– Мне об этом не так легко забыть, – усмехнулся парень. – Все время снятся кошмары.

– О, я так и знал, – поддержал шутку Гарри, – ведь это было довольно пугающим зрелищем.

– Слегка похожим на дешевое порно, – отметил Зейн. – С участием моего лучшего друга и нашего нового работника.

– Это довольно распространенный сюжет для порно.

Зейн фыркнул и вернулся к своему мороженому.

– Гарри Стайлс, в порно нет сюжета.

– Значит, ты не там смотришь, – подметил парень и остановился у палатки, где продавали камни и украшения.

– В любом случае, – вернулся к теме разговора Зейн, – я не против, если твой друг остановится в твоей комнате. К Найлу часто приезжают друзья, и это не проблема. Главное, следи, чтоб он не мешал сильно.

– Конечно! – воскликнул Гарри. – Спасибо!

Зейн собирался ответить, но что-то привлекло его внимание, и он уставился куда–то за плечо Гарри, он смотрел туда, сильно сжав челюсть и слегка нахмурившись. Стайлс обернулся и сначала заметил Найла, который примерял розовую шляпу, а потом увидел Паулину, которая хохотала, глядя на блондина. Лиам стоял рядом, нежно улыбаясь, глядя на дочь.

Гарри обернулся к Зейну и закусил губу. Он не был уверен в том, имеет ли он право комментировать это, но было бы глупо делать вид, что он не в курсе происходящего. Не после того, как Зейн заверил его, что все в порядке.

– Ты можешь уйти через Хай Стрит, они тебя еще не увидели, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Я могу их отвлечь.

Зейн перевел взгляд на Гарри и натянуто улыбнулся.

– Луи нужно научиться держать язык за зубами, – ответил он, и Гарри уже был готов объяснить, оправдать действия Луи, когда Зейн добавил: – Этот город слишком мал, чтобы мне удалось никогда не пересекаться с ними.

И до того, как кто–то из них успел что– нибудь добавить, Полли заметила их и подбежала, выкрикивая их имена. Она кинулась сначала к Гарри и обняла того за ноги, парень потрепал ее кудри и улыбнулся, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Девочка обернулась к Зейну, и она не торопилась обнять его, наоборот, она протянула руки вверх, чтобы мужчина поднял ее. Гарри взглянул на Зейна, и все, что тот чувствовал, явно отображалось на лице. Он легко поднял девчушку, и она, обняв его за шею ручками, поцеловала мужчину в щеку. 

– Твое мороженое тает, – сказала Полли.

Зейн улыбнулся, и Гарри задумался, заметил ли сам Малик, насколько сильно прижался к девочке в ответ.

– Думаю, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Лиам и Найл наконец подошли к ним, и если Хоран был скорее расслаблен, то Пейн был напряжен, как натянутая струна, он не подошел близко, остановившись на расстоянии шага от них, не спуская взгляда с дочери.

– Полли, думаю, нам пора, – мягко сказал он, и она обернулась, округлив глаза. – Время обедать.

– А Зейн тоже пойдет с нами? – Полли сильнее обняла парня за шею, и Гарри показалось, что объятие было болезненно крепким. Однако Зейн даже не поморщился.

– Не могу, милая, – сказал он, отдавая ей свое мороженое. Но она не обратила никакого внимания на рожок в своей руке, обиженно взглянула на парня. – У меня работа. В другой раз, ладно?

Полли прижалась макушкой к подбородку Зейна, кивнула:  
– Мне нужно показать тебе картину, которую я нарисовала на уроке. Мисс Макнамара сказала, что у меня получилось красиво.

– Готов поспорить, что так и есть, – согласился Зейн. – В следующий раз, когда я приду к тебе, обязательно посмотрю.

– Скоро? – подняла она голову.

– Да, – кивнул он, не глядя девочке в глаза. – Скоро.

Она наклонилась и сложила губы трубочкой для поцелуя. Она выглядела совершенно очаровательно, и Гарри бы не смог устоять. Зейн только коротко взглянул на Лиама, после чего сдался и легонько чмокнул ее в губы.

– Спасибо за мороженое, – вежливо сказала она, перед тем как мужчина спустил ее на землю.

– Юная леди, тебе не стоило есть мороженое перед обедом, – заметил Лиам, даже не взглянув на Малика.

– Зейн не хотел его доедать, – запротестовала она, – это же деньги на ветер, если бы он выкинул его! Я просто помогла.

– Думаешь, ты такая умная, – парировал Лиам, сложив руки на груди. – То, что Зейн так легко поддается твоим чарам, не значит, что я тоже пойду у тебя на поводу.

Гарри видел то, как с надеждой загорелись глаза Зейна – для радости оказалось достаточно того, что Пейн произнёс его имя.

– Но я даже шарика не съела, – попыталась выкрутиться девочка, – обещаю съесть весь свой обед.

– Пойдем, мелкая, – сказал Найл, взяв девочку за руку. – Проверим, сдержишь ли ты свое слово.

Они развернулись, чтобы уйти, и Лиам, поколебавшись и закусив щеку, наконец, взглянул на Зейна. Гарри почувствовал себя неловко, даже просто стоя рядом с ними. Он чувствовал, как напряжение скапливается в воздухе.

– Папа! – закричала Паулина, и Лиам, вздрогнув, взял себя в руки.

– Увидимся, – пробормотал он и, быстро развернувшись, догнал Найла и Полли.

Она помахала им, и Гарри махнул рукой в ответ, Зейн же только поднял руку на короткое мгновение, а потом засунул её в карман. Гарри заметил, как Лиам обернулся на них через плечо, и подумал, что Луи, вероятно, был прав.

Ситуация между Лиамом и Зейном не имела ничего общего с его ситуацией, особенно когда стало понятно, что у Пейна тоже есть чувства к Малику. Определенно чувства есть, потому как если бы для Лиама Зейн был не больше чем друг, как тот уверял, не было бы этой смешанной гаммы чувств в его обеспокоенном взгляде.

Но у Лиама были причины на то, чтобы сторониться парня, и Гарри был уверен, что Паулина играет в этом главную роль.

– Я не смогу избегать их здесь, – сказал Зейн, после того как они скрылись из виду.

Сердце Гарри замерло, и он резко повернулся к парню:  
– Что ты...

– Мне нужно поговорить с Луи, – оборвал его Зейн и глубоко вздохнул. – Я не смогу, это очевидно.

О Боже.

Гарри уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Он не был готов к этому. Он не знал, что сказать. Все, что он знал, это что Зейн не должен и думать о том, чтоб уехать из города, – Луи не переживет этого.

И ведь дело то вообще не в Луи, и не о нем речь, и Гарри понимал Зейна, как никто другой, потому что сам выбрал побег в качестве решения проблемы. Но Гарри не мог заставить себя прекратить думать о том, как сильно Луи будет подавлен, если Зейн уедет. Он будет уверен, что потеря друга – это только его вина.

Должно быть, молчание затянулось, потому что Зейн сильно нахмурился, склонив голову. 

– Ты побледнел, Гарри. Все в порядке?

– Ты, – с усилием сглотнул Стайлс, – думаешь о том, чтобы оставить отель?

– Как вариант, – склонив голову, он пожал плечами.

– Тебе, правда, нужно поговорить с Луи, Зейн, – тихо произнес Гарри. Сам он не сможет отговорить Зейна, но Луи может... и он сделает это. – Ему хреново от того, что произошло. Он хочет загладить вину.

– Блядь, да он действительно тебе все это говорит? – Зейн прижал ладони к глазам и только потом снова взглянул на парня. – Похоже, он реально запал на тебя.

Гарри постарался проигнорировать то, как восторженно затрепетали проклятые бабочки в его животе, вместо того чтобы его желудок сжался от паники.

– Ему не нужно ничего мне рассказывать, это написано у него на лбу.

– Ты хороший парень, Гарри, – произнес Зейн, похлопав его по плечу. – Луи повезло.

– Ты съехал с темы, парень, – возмутился Стайлс, чувствуя, как теплая волна от слов затапливает его легкие ярким светом. Господи, он сейчас совершенно не способен сосредоточиться! – Подумай еще. Поговори с ним об этом. Ему и правда жаль.

– Поговорю, – пробормотал Зейн и сжал плечо Гарри. – Думаю, я достаточно долго промариновал его.

– Да уж, ему хватило, – улыбнулся парень.

– Идем, – вздохнул Зейн, обнял Гарри за плечи, разворачивая к отелю. – Твоя смена вот–вот начнется.

Гарри засунул руки в карманы и пошел за ним:  
– Не хотелось бы опаздывать.

– Я пожалуюсь на тебя Луи. Уверен, он придумает хорошее наказание для тебя, – Зейн игриво повел бровями.

Было просто сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и продолжить прерванный Полли и Лиамом разговор. Гарри решил пустить все на самотек – он уже сделал все, что мог.

– Он не зайдет так далеко. Я уже знаю все его слабости.

Зейн рассмеялся и толкнул Гарри в бок:  
– Осторожнее, он весьма непредсказуем.

– Иди и поговори с ним, – сказал Гарри, когда они вошли в отель, кивая головой в сторону ресепшена. Он увидел, как Зейн прошел к Луи и остановился перед лестницей на пару секунд, после чего развернулся и ушел к себе в комнату, чтобы переодеться в форму.

Непредсказуемый, – подумал Гарри. Это весьма неплохо описывало Томлинсона, потому что у него не было никакого представления о том, куда заведут их странные отношения с Луи.

+++

Луи перевернулся, когда прозвенел будильник, и врезался в лежавшее рядом тело. Его сердце пропустило удар, когда он понял, что не один в кровати – и что еще не готов просыпаться с Гарри.

То, что у них было, не должно было перерасти в ночевки. Это была интрижка, и Гарри каждый раз одевался после и уходил к себе. Они встречались на кухне, шутливо спорили и ругались, все было легко и просто.

Делить же постель, засыпать рядом друг с другом было слишком интимно, и Луи не собирался этого допускать. У него просто нет времени привязываться эмоционально, тем более к тому, кто живет на противоположной части страны.

Боже, это явно не тот внутренний конфликт, с которым Томлинсон мог справиться, еще не открыв глаза и не выпив чаю. Было слишком рано для паники или кризиса.

Гарри должен был стать легкой летней интрижкой, которой они бы оба просто наслаждались. И это закончится в следующем месяце. Луи проигнорировал странное ощущение, что закралось в его грудь, когда он понял, что Гарри уедет меньше, чем через месяц.

Это нормально. Гарри ему нравился, они наверняка стали друзьями. Это не будет проблемой – Гарри вернется в Манчестер, возможно, они даже будут поддерживать связь какое-то время, пока она не угаснет до случайного комментария на Facebook или простого лайка, чтобы дать понять, что еще как-то следишь. Они отправят Рождественские открытки в этом году и постепенно друг о друге забудут.

Так это должно было случиться, как Луи хотел с самого начала. И пусть Гарри заснул рядом сегодня, это ничего не меняет.

Однако когда мужчина немного успокоился, он понял, что рядом лежит не Гарри. Это Зейн. И ему даже не понадобилось открывать глаза, чтобы это осознать. Он понял это по дыханию и запаху Зейна. Они так часто просыпались вместе.

Когда Луи проморгался, Малик проявился перед ним, спящий и расслабленный. Его длинные ресницы закручивались вверх, а губы были чуть приоткрыты. 

Жизнь Луи могла бы быть гораздо проще, если бы он просто влюбился в Зейна. Это было бы проще для них обоих, если честно. Зейн страдал из-за Лиама и своих нулевых шансов с ним, а Луи был слишком занят работой, чтобы даже думать об отношениях.

– Эй, Зейн, – сказал он тихо, подвигаясь ближе. Тот издал недовольный звук. – Мне жаль, что я просто не влюбился в тебя, – прошептал мужчина, гладя щеку друга.

Не открывая глаз, Зейн нахмурился:  
– Мы были бы ужасной парой, Лу.

– Думаешь? – улыбнулся Луи, чувствуя себя спокойнее, понимая, что Малик снова ведет себя как прежде с ним. – Я все равно тебя люблю.

– Что это с тобой с самого утра? – Зейн повернулся спиной к другу. – Дай мне поспать, нюня.

Луи приподнялся на локте и быстро поцеловал плечо Зейна, после чего скатился с кровати. Он взял джинсовые шорты и простую черную футболку из шкафа, после чего на цыпочках прокрался к двери, когда Зейн повернулся к нему вновь:  
– Лу, – хрипло сказал он, и мужчина остановился, разворачиваясь. – Ты не можешь влюбиться в кого-то другого теперь, когда у тебя есть Гарри.

Луи пялился на него какое-то мгновение, и Малик сонно улыбнулся, почти не открывая глаз.  
– Я… Я…

– Он заботится о тебе, знаешь? – Зейн свернулся под одеялом и закрыл глаза снова. – Мы оба знаем, что теперь, когда есть он, ты не должен просыпаться рядом со мной.

Луи оперся на дверной проем и просто смотрел, как Зейн снова засыпает. Одежда упала из его ослабевших пальцев на пол, а горло вновь перекрыло паникой.

Гарри уезжал через месяц, и это должно было быть легко и просто, но все так сложно, и Луи даже не представлял, что происходило и когда перевернулось с ног на голову.

Возможно, в тот момент, когда Гарри уронил свой дурацкий чемодан на ступенях отеля. Или когда он поцеловал Луи на кухне, одним солнечным утром, одетый только в трусы. Или, наверное, это был момент, когда Томлинсон увидел, как тот улыбается Поли с такой добротой в глазах, или когда они лежали под звездным небом, и кудрявый рассказывал о дурацких созвездиях.

Наверное, это было, когда Луи публично заявил, что Гарри его.

Блять. Он абсолютно не представлял, что делать.

+++

Избегать Гарри до конца недели оказалось не так трудно, как представлялось Луи.

Он был занят, а Гарри готовился к приезду друга из Манчестера, так что они даже почти не пересекались. Луи дал слабину только однажды, в четверг, когда затащил кудрявого в свой офис после его обедней смены. Они отменно целовались десять минут минимум, прежде чем Гарри пришлось выставить, или это превратилось бы в занятие, что отвлекло бы их обоих на следующие часа три.

В отеле все были заняты приезжающими и покидающими его посетителями, подачей ланча и арендой залов под театральные и музыкальные события. Кому-то все время нужно было внимание Луи, и когда он заканчивал и запирал все, он не был способен ни на что, кроме как затащить себя в постель и вырубиться.

Это была уже пятница, и к вечеру воскресенья все, наконец, закончится. Большая часть гостей уезжала в субботу, так что завтра их ждал большой выезд, и Луи старался не думать об этом. А следующий крупный планировался в понедельник, для тех, кто оставался, чтобы посмотреть парад и фейерверки ночью в воскресенье.

В отличие от обычных вечеров пятницы, бар был полон, и Гарри – более чем занят. Его друг приехал днем и, насколько знал мужчина, тот остановился в комнате кудрявого. Он сидел сейчас за столиком с парочкой из 112 в обычных мешковатых джинсах и рубашке. Его волосы были взъерошенными и рыжими, сам он – круглолицый и с дружелюбными глазами. 

Гарри был за барной стойкой, обслуживал гостей, и его кудри выглядели немного влажными, а тонкий слой пота укрывал его лоб. Луи все разглядывал его, стоя у двери, и понял, что улыбается, когда Гарри шутил с пожилым мужчиной. Луи не мог расслышать, что они говорят из-за громкой живой музыки, но он не сомневался, что кудрявый зарабатывал себе приличные чаевые.

Луи зашел в помещение и увидел, что Гарри наблюдает за ним, пока он шел к рыжему парню. Мужчина легко присел рядом с ним и подмигнул Гарри. Рыжеволосый повернулся к Томлинсону и чуть улыбнулся, протягивая руку:  
– Ты, должно быть, Луи.

Подняв бровь, Луи скрестил ноги и пожал руку:  
– Моя репутация меня опережает.

– Это было легко. Гарри рассказал мне о тебе все. Я Эд, – добавил он.

– Приятно познакомиться, Эд, – Томлинсон откинулся назад и осмотрел бар, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. Оказывается, Гарри все держал под контролем. – Как тебе тут?

– Тут здорово, – ответил парень, похоже, что искренне. – Милый, маленький городок. Симпатичный отель, кстати. Я слышал, он твой.

– Ну, он моего дедушки, – поправил его мужчина. – Но я главный.

– Это круто.

– В остальное время года тут совсем все иначе, но Фолк Неделя стоит, чтобы тут побывать, – улыбнулся Луи. – Рад, что ты смог приехать.

– Это правда круто, – согласился Эд. Он был похож на маленького мальчика, но в нем в то же время было определенное спокойствие, из-за чего Луи он понравился сразу же. Его голос успокаивал. – Все эти музыканты, а еще эти барабанщики. Это было очень круто.

– Они приезжают каждый год, – ответил Луи. Для него эти выступления больше не были чем-то особенным, но он понимал, почему это так нравится другим. – Весь год отрабатывают программу, а потом возвращаются с новыми песнями. Они правда классные.

– Я спросил их, как они это делают, и один из них показал мне парочку трюков. Это довольно интересно.

Луи кивнул:  
– Так что, ты занимаешься музыкой?

– Я изучаю музыку, – ответил Эд. – И да, я пишу и исполняю свое собственное.

Именно таким Луи представлял друга кудрявого:  
– Я так понимаю, Гарри возьмет тебя позже в паб, чтобы познакомить с Найлом?

– Да, он что-то такое упоминал, – Эд сделал глоток. Между ними повисла пауза на какое-то мгновение, но не неловкая, просто спокойная.

– Так, чтобы прояснить, – сказал Луи и посмотрел на Гарри через плечо. Тот наполнял пивные бокалы. – Что именно тебе рассказал Гарри обо мне?

Эд легко засмеялся, пряча лицо и затягивая с ответом, сделав еще один глоток:  
– Как я понимаю, ты ему очень нравишься. Его очень легко читать.

– Это точно, – согласился Луи. Он бы хотел покопаться чуть глубже, но он не знал Эда так хорошо, и вряд ли их первый разговор должен был бы принимать такое русло. – Ладно, мне нужно вернуться на ресепшн, просто хотел проверить, все ли в порядке и справляется ли Гарри один, – мужчина поднялся и улыбнулся Эду. – Увидимся позже, как я понимаю.

– Конечно. Приятно познакомиться, Луи.

– Ага, – ответил тот и увидел, что Гарри наблюдает за ними. Он снова подмигнул, собираясь уходить, и увидел, как парень широко ему улыбается. Его точно было легко читать – и Луи было страшно от того, что он видел на этом лице.

+++

Как Гарри и предполагал, Эд отлично поладил с Найлом – не в сексуальном смысле, конечно, но они мгновенно спелись. Не прошло много времени, прежде чем они оба сели на импровизированной сцене в The Marine и начали играть хиты на своих гитарах, приглашая толпу подпевать. 

Лиам тоже был там, и Гарри видел, как тот поглядывает на Зейна. В его глазах было гораздо больше эмоций, нежели просто вина, беспокойство и сожаление. Гарри точно знал, что у них есть еще история. Когда же они пересекались взглядами, Пейн выглядел словно олень в кустах и быстро отворачивался. 

Зейн ушел рано.

А Луи сидел прямо рядом с Гарри, излучая привычное тепло. Он смеялся и пел, играл в дурацкие игры на выпивание и легко говорил с незнакомцами. Он был прекрасен, его глаза сверкали от радости, а хорошее настроение было заразительным.

Он держал руки при себе весь вечер.

Гарри пытался дотронуться все время. Но когда он клал свою на руку Луи или проводил пальцами по его ноге, пытался переплести их – мужчина отстранялся через несколько секунд. 

Это было не специально. Скорее всего.

Наверное.

+++

– Ну, – сказал Гарри, когда они дошли до автобусной остановки, – спасибо, что приехал.

Эд поставил сумку и поправил гитару на плече. Он улыбнулся и обнял Гарри, когда перед ними остановился автобус. Люди начали выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы зайти.

– Спасибо, Хазза, это было весело.

– Серьезно, мне было приятно тебя видеть, – кудрявый помялся и добавил: – Знакомое лицо рядом.

– Все-таки скучаешь по дому?

– Только по маме и Джемме, думаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я заеду домой перед университетом.

Эд кивнул:  
– Увидимся в следующем месяце, значит.

– Эм, Эд, – начал Стайлс и глубоко вдохнул. Он почесал шею и посмотрел на землю. – Мне стоило спросить раньше. Но, как-то… – вдохнув вновь, Гарри собрался и выпалил вопрос на одном дыхании: – Как он?

Эд молчал какое-то мгновение, после чего вновь взял сумку в руки:  
– Ник? У него все в порядке, Гарри.

– Окей, хорошо. Передавай ему привет.

– Ага, передам, – Эд обнял его снова и чуть сжал. – У него все пройдет, как только он увидит тебя с Луи, я уверен.

– Что? – с недоумением моргнул кудрявый.

Эд пожал плечами, словно не понимая, что только что сказал и что сделал с Гарри:  
– В смысле, как только он увидит вас вдвоем, когда Луи приедет тебя навестить, Ник сразу поймет, что ты никогда так к нему не относился.

Было так много вещей, на которых парень хотел заострить внимание. Например, что тут видеть? Гарри вел себя иначе с Луи, чем с другими друзьями? Однако вместо этого он спросил:  
– Луи сказал, что он приедет в гости?

Эд нахмурился:  
– Нет, – ответил он, – но, я так понимаю, приедет? Как иначе вы будете встречаться?

Это заткнуло Гарри окончательно, и он с трудом сглотнул, отрывая глаза от лица друга.

Вот блять. Это, видимо, все, что ему нужно было знать, чтобы понять, что он пытался себя обмануть. С Луи это нечто большее, чем случайный секс, чем просто дружба, чем курортный роман.

Гарри в такой заднице.

Когда он поднял глаза, он увидел соболезнующее лицо Эда, и просто захотел отвернуться и спрятаться от него – но он уже достаточно убегал за это лето. От этого не убежишь.

– Эй, Хаз, – произнес Эд и сжал плечо Гарри свободной рукой. – Ты будешь таким идиотом, если отпустишь его.

Стайлс лишь кивнул и смотрел, как Эд садится в автобус:  
– Я позвоню тебе.

– Я, наверное, позвоню первым, – пообещал тот и заплатил водителю. Он снова помахал рукой, а затем поднялся по ступенькам на верхнюю часть.

Гарри смотрел, как тот садится и устраивает свой багаж, помахал вновь, когда спустя пару минут автобус тронулся. Он все еще стоял, глядя ему вслед, пусть его уже не было видно.

Он не мог сбежать, не в этот раз. И Гарри понял, что и не хочет. Он готов посмотреть правде в глаза, и чтобы Луи узнал тоже.

Он хотел, чтобы у них все получилось.

Единственной проблемой оставалось убедить Луи, что они этого стоят.

+++

Когда он вернулся в отель, ужин уже был накрыт, и Гарри задумался о том, чтобы пойти немного поспать, чтобы в его голове что-то прояснилось. Солнце уже садилось, и за окном было пасмурно и прохладно.

Лето уже почти закончилось, подумал Гарри, мысленно возвращаясь к тому дню, когда он приехал. Казалось, это было так давно.

Когда он повернул за угол к заднему двору отеля, то заметил Лиама и Поли, что выходили из ворот. Девочка сразу бросилась к нему, и это обеспокоило кудрявого – она перебежала дорогу, даже не задумавшись. Лиам выкрикнул ее имя и бросился вслед.

– Гарри! – она мгновенно схватила его за руки. – Сегодня парад и фейерверки, и папа сказал, что я могу не ложиться спать и посмотреть!

Гарри присел перед ней как раз в тот момент, когда Лиам до них добежал:  
– Ты с ума сошла? – в панике спросил Лиам.

– Нельзя переходить дорогу, не посмотрев по сторонам, – строго посмотрел на девочку Стайлс.

Она недоумевающе посмотрела на Гарри, прежде чем подняла голову и перевела взгляд на отца:  
– Извини.

– Извини не подходит, Паулина, – со злостью в голосе отчитывал девочку Лиам. – Сколько раз мне нужно повторять, что нужно посмотреть по сторонам, прежде чем перейти дорогу? Гарри бы подождал пять секунд.

– Я знаю, – кивнула она, опустив голову.

– Так ты будешь смотреть на парад, милая? – Стайлс попытался снять напряжение.

Взгляд девочки прояснился и она восторженно кивнула:  
– Папа сказал, что в следующем году я смогу идти на параде с остальными ребятами из школы. Круто?

– И ты нарядишься? – улыбнулся Гарри.

Она резко повернула голову и с горящими глазами посмотрела на Лиама:  
– Можно, папа?

– Да, конечно, – согласился тот, чуть ошеломленно. Он выглядел изможденным и уставшим, и Гарри так скучал по его спокойному доброму выражению лица. Оно немного проглядывало, особенно с Полли, но напряжение никогда не пропадало.

– Луи в отеле? – спросил кудрявый.

– Нет, я вообще не видел его целый день, – Лиам положил руку на плечо Поли. – У него выходной, так что, скорее всего, он дома.

– Ладно, тогда увидимся позже, – Гарри поцеловал Поли в щеку, прежде чем поднялся. – Бери папу за руку, когда переходишь дорогу, хорошо?

Она искренне кивнула, и Стайлс улыбался, пересекая парковку, направляясь к квартире Луи.

У него не было плана, он даже не представлял, что делать, если так задуматься. Но Гарри решил, что в первую очередь нужно сблизиться с Луи вновь. Наверное, все из– за большой загруженности отеля и визита Эда, но каким–то образом, между ними образовалась дистанция.

Луи открыл дверь в домашних штанах и футболке, сонный и уютный:  
– Гарольд, – воскликнул он с жизнерадостностью, которая не доходила до глаз. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Забираю тебя, – объявил кудрявый, протягивая руку. – На парад.

Луи засмеялся и повернулся, игнорируя протянутую руку. Он оставил дверь открытой, чтобы парень проследовал за ним внутрь:  
– Я не собираюсь туда. Он один и тот же каждый год.

– Но я-то тут только в это году, – запротестовал кудрявый, направляясь за Луи в его спальню. – И хочу увидеть его с тобой.

Луи продолжал стоять спиной к нему какое–то мгновение, и Гарри почувствовал, как в желудке поднимается паника. Что, если мужчина сейчас с ним порвет? И даже не даст шанс завоевать?

– Я имею в виду, – начал он, пытаясь переформулировать фразу, чтобы она звучала не так требовательно, но Луи повернулся к ему и улыбнулся, качая головой.

– Хорошо, мелкий, – просто сказал он. – Выходит, у меня нет выбора, – он медленно соратил дистанцию между ними, и Гарри почувствовал, как его тянет навстречу. Короткие, нежные пальцы запутались в его волосах, а сам парень обнял мужчину за талию. – Однако, начало только через час. Так что, чем бы ты хотел заняться?

Гарри чуть улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал лоб Луи, прежде чем отстранился:  
– Нам нужно прогуляться.

Луи озадаченно на него посмотрел.

– Давай, – потребовал парень и кивнул на дверь, делая все, чтобы не показать свою нервозность. – Идем.

– Мне нужно переодеться, – наконец, ответил Луи и открыл шкаф, доставая оттуда джинсы. Гарри смиренно ждал и наблюдал. Ноги Томлинсона были загорелыми и в прекрасной форме. Мускулистые, сильные, острые колени и изящные щиколотки. Гарри никогда не мог подумать, что можно чувствовать притяжение к ногам. Однако после встречи с Луи, стало понятно, что можно.

В Луи его притягивало абсолютно все.

– Хорошо, – мужчина прошел мимо него и взял ключи, открывая входную дверь. – Пошли пройдемся.

Его голос сочился сарказмом, и Гарри знал, что тот думал, все закончится сексом где–то под звездами. Однако парень был решительно настроен допустить это, только если выйдет опустить пару стен мужчины прежде.

Это было сложно, однако, потому что когда он хотел взять Томлинсона за руку на улице, тот быстро ее поднял и указал на пляж:  
– Туда? – спросил он, прежде чем спрятал руки в карманы.

Боже, Гарри сходил с ума – Луи не собирался облегчать его задание.

– Значит, Эд уехал? – спросил мужчина спустя пару мгновений.

– Да, посадил его на автобус чуть раньше, – Гарри все смотрел на море, слева от них. На Эспланаде было полно народу, ожидавшего парад, а он просто хотел куда–то, где тихо и спокойно, и будут только они вдвоем. – Я уже скучаю по нему.

– Ты скоро будешь дома, – протянул Луи.

Слишком скоро, подумал кудрявый. У него совершенно недостаточно времени.

– Да, на прошлой неделе уже забронировал билеты на поезд.

– Так у тебя есть точная дата отъезда? – Луи повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но парень не мог вернуть его взгляд.

– Седьмое сентября, – ответил он.

Какое-то мгновение они молчали, и Гарри подумал, возможно, мужчина все же что-то скажет или сделает, может, он так же расстроен, что их время вместе заканчивается. Но то, что он сказал, было хуже:  
– Скажи Зейну. Ему нужно будет начать поиски нового работника.

Толпа стала реже, но дышать стало только сложнее.

– У вас с Зейном все в порядке? – спросил он, справившись с желанием выплеснуть на мужчину все свои внутренние конфликты.

– Да, у нас все хорошо, – ответил тот. – А у них – нет, – добавил он чуть тише. – Они договорились избегать друг друга, но мне кажется, что им обоим от этого плохо.

– Думаю, Лиам врет, когда говорит, что Зейн ему только друг.

Луи медленно кивнул:  
– Но рисковать больше не хочу, – сказал он. – Когда я попробовал, то провалился с треском. И они не хотят говорить, так что я больше не буду их трогать.

И Луи, наверное, был прав. Казалось, Лиам все для себя решил и не отступится. Гарри закусил губу, ему не нравилось так, но он понимал, что никто из них ничего не может сделать.

Они дошли до Конат Гарденс, и эта часть пляжа была абсолютно пуста. Солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, и только оттенки оранжевого и фиолетового окрашивали небо.

Луи остановился и снял обувь, откидывая ее назад. Гарри наблюдал за ним. Вода отошла назад, и на берегу была длинная полоса мокрого песка, выглядевшая шелковой под ногами мужчины.

Гарри задержался на мгновение, прежде чем присоединился к мужчине, издав смешной звук, когда холодная вода дотронулась до его пальцев.

– Ты знаешь, – сказал Луи, повернувшись к парню и сжимая его футболку. – Нельзя уехать отсюда, не искупавшись голышом хоть раз.

Желудок парня перевернулся:  
– Когда я вернусь в Манчестер, моря рядом не будет.

– Тогда снимай свою одежду, Стайлс, – сказал ему Луи и потянул с большей силой.

– А ты – свою, – потребовал тот и снял футболку. Луи повернулся к нему с улыбкой, – и вот она вернулась, та самая, от которой появлялась озорная искра в глазах.

Гарри притянул его к себе и начал расстегивать его джинсы. Луи засмеялся, громко и искренне, а потом игриво поцеловал ключицу парня, извернулся из его рук и отошел, снял джинсы и за ними трусы. После этого через плечо улыбнулся, подбегая навстречу волнам:  
– Ты отстаешь, кудрявый. Давай!

Гарри запрокинул голову и засмеялся, наблюдая, как Луи погружается в черную и глубокую воду, что отражала последние лучи солнца и первый лунный свет. Луи был так красив с мокрыми волосами, блестящей кожей, а его глаза ярко сияли в контрасте с темно-синим небом.

Вода была холодной, и кудрявый почти струсил, но затем Луи вновь появился рядом, схватил его за талию и потащил за собой. Гарри был все еще слишком заворожен лицом и телом мужчины, чтобы понять, что тот задумал.

И резко заорал, когда его голова внезапно оказалась под водой, а руки мужчины пропали с его талии. Вода наполнила его рот и парень быстро заткнулся, пытаясь подняться на поверхность.

Первое, что он услышал – смех Луи, открытый и честный, громкий и прекрасный.

Гарри атаковал его, обрызгал и попытался сбежать, когда тот начал отбиваться. Луи поймал его за запястье и притянул ближе, вновь опуская его под воду. Стайлс поймал того за щиколотку и тянул, пока они оба не оказались под поверхностью. Он вновь вынырнул, делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем Луи затащил его вновь.

Его кожа была теплой, в контрасте с холодной водой. Они оба запыхались, когда их ноги переплелись, а руки Луи обняли парня за плечи. Сердцебиение парня чуть замедлилось, и они вновь погрузились под воду. Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы соленая вода не раздражала их, и нашел губами губы Луи.

Он был все таким же теплым, его кожа оставляла мурашки на коже парня, он обнимал его за шею, а волосы щекотали щеки парня. Воздух выходил из их ртов в виде пузырьков, когда Луи провел языком по нижней губе Гарри.

Они всплыли на поверхность мгновениями спустя, задыхаясь и Гарри начал моргать. Мужчина с трудом стоял, так что он обнял его за бедра, тот обхватил его талию, и они вышли ближе к берегу, чтобы можно было стоять. Вода вокруг них волновалась, и волны разбивались о берег в постоянном ритме.

– Я скучал по тебе, – тихо сказал Гарри, в то время, как Луи лениво моргал. Его ресницы слиплись вместе, а губы чуть посинели. Гарри хотел целовать их до теплоты.

– Гарольд, – прошептал мужчина, ласково играясь с влажными кудрями парня. – Мы видимся каждый день.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся, большими пальцами гладя бедра мужчины:  
– Вот так. Мне не хватало тебя вот так.

– Ага, – только и ответил Луи, попытавшись его поцеловать вновь, но кудрявый остановил его одной рукой на груди, прежде чем поднял палец из воды, чтобы привлечь внимание мужчины.

Луи нахмурился и хотел было спросить, в чем дело, уже открыл рот, но за их спиной в небе взорвался первый фейерверк:  
– Как ты понял? – Луи вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть палитру цветов, расцветшую в небе.

Гарри лишь ухмыльнулся и прижался губами к щеке Луи:  
– Не скажу, – он двинулся ближе к берегу с мужчиной и остановился, когда стало мелко, чтобы они оба могли посмотреть на фейерверки.

Луи соскользнул на песок и придвинулся вплотную к Гарри. Его кожа была влажной и скользкой, и он чуть содрогнулся, так что Гарри прижался к нему, целуя его голое плечо.

Золотые искры пролились дождем над морем, и Стайлс взял Луи за руку, а тот переплел их пальцы.

У него все еще оставался месяц, думал Гарри, и крепко держал мужчину за руку:  
– Не хочу пропустить грандиозный финал.


	8. Падая на дно

Тяжело дыша, Гарри перекатился на спину потный, с прилипшими ко лбу волосами. Одна рука его лежала на бедре Луи, его собственное бедро было между ступней мужчины, и он все еще чувствовал его на своих губах и языке, а запах затуманивал мозг.

С удовлетворенным вздохом он зарылся лицом в бедренную кость Томлинсона, поцеловал теплую влажную кожу. Тот тихо застонал, когда Гарри начал покусывать ранее оставленный след-синяк.

\- Блять, - выдавил из себя Луи и зарылся пальцами в волосы парня. - Не подскажешь, почему мы так долго откладывали секс?

\- Ты откладывал, - поправил его Гарри. Луи излучал тепло, которое проникало в парня через кожу. - Я бы переспал с тобой на второй же день, если бы это зависело от меня.

\- Врешь, - Томлинсон чуть повернулся и потянул кудрявого за волосы. Поняв подсказку, Гарри поднялся выше, ложась лицом к лицу с мужчиной. - Ты не делал никаких попыток меня соблазнить на второй день.

\- Я мог, - отметил кудрявый. - Если бы все зависело от меня, эта игра закончилась бы еще на прошлой неделе. Это ты ее затягивал.

Луи улыбнулся, сворачиваясь около Гарри. Их лица были так близко, что последний чувствовал дыхание мужчины на своих губах:  
\- Это было забавно вообще. Но знал бы я, чего лишаюсь…

\- Ну, - прошептал Гарри, касаясь губ парня губами. - Ты можешь наверстать это. Каждый день, пока я не уеду.

\- Мечтай, Стайлс, - подытожил Луи поцелуем, проводя языком по нижней губе парня. Он прижался еще ближе, закидывая ногу ему на бедро. Гарри застонал в поцелуй, забыв, о чем они разговаривали, и схватил мужчину за заднюю часть бедра, в то время, как поцелуй становился все развратнее.

Он перевернул их, рукой все еще удерживая бедро Луи, располагаясь между его ног. Тот взял кудрявого за затылок, другой рукой скользя вниз, к талии парня, чуть сжимая.

Медленно поцелуй превратился во что-то более нежное, теплое вместо сексуального, во что-то спокойное вместо срочного и необходимого. Гарри хотел продолжать делать это всю ночь, не прекращать ни на миг движение губ на губах. Луи проник языком внутрь его рта, теплый и сладкий, влажный и медленный, словно мед, и у парня закипела кровь.  
\- Каждый день, - настоял Гарри, как только смог вспомнить как продолжать разговор. - До тех пор, пока я не уеду.

Луи медленно открыл глаза, и Стайлс не смог устоять и протянул руку, к его щеке, проводя большим пальцем по ресницам. Мужчина нахмурился, но не отстранился, позволяя:  
\- У тебя неплохая зависимость, верно? - улыбнулся Томлинсон, кладя руку на изгиб спины парня, все еще не отпуская бедро Гарри.

\- Мне нужно наверстать все наперед, - ответил парень. Он коснулся губами подбородка Луи, мягко покусывая его.

\- Ты не можешь ожидать, что я буду к твоим услугам каждый день, если ты даже не можешь сдержать обещание приготовить мне еду перед тем, как мы занялись сексом.

\- Ты такой легкодоступный, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, увидев, что тот закрыл глаза вновь, наслаждаясь нежностью парня. - Мне не пришлось особо напрягаться, чтобы ты переспал со мной.

\- Отвали, - глубоко и расслабленно выдохнул Луи. - Не буду больше с тобой спать.

Гарри вновь ухмыльнулся и поднял голову, отрываясь от покусывания кожи над его венкой на шее:  
\- О, да, еще как будешь.

\- Не буду. Никогда-никогда, - зарычал Томлинсон и пихнул его рукой в плечо. Гарри не мог не заметить, каким слабым был его протест. Он погладил пальцами локоть Луи, пока не дотянулся до его руки, переплетая их пальцы вместе, убирая руку от его плеча. Он опять поймал губы мужчины и медленно раскрыл их касаниями языка. 

Луи издал протестующий звук, но он превратился в стон, когда Гарри двинул бедрами. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй, начиная двигаться в том же ритме, прижимаясь ближе.  
\- Легкодоступный, - выбившись из дыхания, ответил парень, отрываясь от поцелуя.

Луи погнался за его губами и прикусил его язык, засмеялся в ответ на удивленный "ах" парня от внезапной боли:  
\- Больше никогда, - повторил он с умным лицом.

Гарри лишь улыбнулся, все еще толкаясь бедрами, и опустил голову, облизывая его ключицы и оставляя влажный след.

Луи вздохнул, вонзая ногти в бедра парня:  
\- В последний раз.

+++

В выходные было легко. Они проводили время так же, как и обычно - Луи ехал в Эксетер в субботу днем за покупками, Гарри проводил день в кровати, высыпаясь.

Поскольку он провел большую часть ночи пятницы с Луи, снимая накопившееся за месяц сексуальное напряжение, на утреннюю смену он явился весьма уставшим. Найл посмотрел на него и сразу же ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.

Впрочем, даже учитывая, что он работал всего после двух часов сна, это был не самый худший день. Самым неприятным был момент, когда Зейн пришел на кухню. Они пересеклись взглядами лишь на секунду, прежде чем Гарри наклонился, взял две полные тарелки с английским завтраком и ушел из кухни как можно быстрее.

Он на самом деле был совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы разговаривать о чем-то с Маликом.

Сразу после завтрака он проспал несколько часов, в то время как Луи следовал своему плану и уехал в Эксетер. Вечером, после того, как они сходили и пропустили по кружечке пива с Найлом, Гарри пришел в квартиру к Луи, где они, в общем-то, повторили свои занятия прошлой ночи - наверное, чуть более интенсивно и без сильной спешки..

И вот Гарри лежал ночью воскресенья, точнее сказать, понедельника. Было два часа, а ему вставать меньше, чем через пять часов на полную смену работы. Если они будут продолжать такой ритм жизни, то он, скорее всего, умрет к пятнице.

\- Я уже чувствую себя в десять раз более уставшим, когда просто думаю о завтра, - отметил Луи. Он лежал головой на груди Гарри, положив руку на низ живота парня, бездумно играя с дорожкой мягких волос под его пупком.

\- Мне кажется, я не смогу так жить до конца недели, - согласился Гарри. Он провел рукой по волосам Луи, мягко массируя его голову.

\- Все равно близится Фолк фестиваль, - глубоко вдохнул Луи, а потом выдохнул с сожалением, - у меня совсем не будет свободного времени.

Гарри чуть нахмурился, ничего не говоря какое-то мгновение. Наверное, лучше было ничего не усложнять. Оставить все так, как было до секса. Строить планы, пытаться представить это чем-то большим, чем это на самом деле было, - это все наверняка просто разрушило бы.

\- Что именно происходит на Фолк фестивале?

\- Музыка, много музыки, - голос Луи звучал уставшим. - Много алкоголя. И странные инди-люди заполняют отели, заселяют кэмпинги за городом и продают странные хипстерские штуки на Эспланаде, - он говорил тихо, его дыхание выравнивалось. - Если так подумать, тебе однозначно понравится. Звучит как раз для такого, как ты.

\- И правда хорошо звучит, - согласился Гарри, решив не отмечать, как Луи смешал в одном утверждении инди и хипстеров. Для этого будет другое время.

\- Хм, - только и сказал мужчина, прекращая двигать пальцами.

\- Нам нужно поспать, - Гарри облизал губы и вытащил пальцы из волос Томлинсона.

Последний лениво поднял голову и скатился с парня, сворачиваясь посреди кровати, натягивая одеяло на свое уставшее, разморенное тело:  
\- Увидимся утром, - сказал он, не открывая глаз.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним и игнорируя маленький укол чего-то в груди, концентрируясь на том, каким умилительным был сейчас Луи. Он встал с кровати и собрал свои вещи, быстро одеваясь. Луи уже наверняка спал, черты его лица смягчились и выглядели расслабленными в теплом свете ночника. Парень понаблюдал за ним пару мгновений, вбирая в себя, и задался вопросом, сможет ли он еще когда-то увидеть мужчину таким.

Он хотел протянуть руку и коснуться его волос, губами дотронуться до длинных ресниц, вниз, по щеке и прямо к губам. Желание забраться обратно в постель, под одеяло, и погрузиться в тепло Луи было практически невыносимым. Гарри думал, что желание трогать мужчину утихнет, после того, как они переспят, но было похоже, что оно только увеличилось.

Оторвав взгляд от него, Гарри тихо открыл дверь:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лу.

Оно было тихим, настолько, что парень почти не расслышал. Когда он закрыл за собой дверь и вышел из квартиры Томлинсона, он лишь желал не услышать этого вовсе. Он даже не мог понять, почему его так расстроило это дружеское “Спокойной ночи, Кудрявый”.

+++

Все вышло не так, как Луи надеялся. 

В четверг утром Лиам пришел в их кабинет. Сказать, что он был расстроен — не сказать ничего. Он был в ярости. 

Луи сидел за своим столом, просматривая список посетителей, что должны были приехать позже в тот день. Фолк фестиваль должен начаться в субботу и поэтому они были забиты под завязку, ни одной свободной комнаты. Это было хорошо для бизнеса, но и сложно — самая сложная неделя года. Ну, ладно, на Рождество у них больше забот, но тогда ему не нужно переживать, что работники придут на смену пьяными. 

Так что Фолк фестиваль заслуживает право Наиболее Напряженной Недели Года. 

Зейн сидел напротив, за своим собственным столом, разговаривая по телефону с одним из поставщиков. Им нужно было делать специальные заказы, поскольку на эту неделю меню всегда иное, а на ланч приходит большее количество людей. Все должно быть хорошо и продуманно организовано, иначе на следующей неделе все полетит к чёрту. 

Зейн замолчал посреди предложения, когда дверь распахнулась, и Луи поднял глаза, замечая влетающего Лиама с красным лицом и сведенными от злости вместе бровями:  
— Какая часть слова "нет" тебе непонятна? - Лиам остановился перед столом Малика. - Мне плевать, если люди в отеле рассказывают за моей спиной обо мне чушь. Но не перед моей дочерью, Зейн. Я этого не допущу, и тебе лучше бы собраться и забрать свои слова обратно, что бы ты кому о нас не рассказал.

Зейн уставился на него, побледнев, широко распахнув глаза, и все, о чем мог думать Луи — "черт, черт, черт, черт". Все должно было быть совсем не так. 

— Это не должно касаться Поли, и все, что между нами произошло - ошибка, откуда все вдруг узнали об этом? И ты, - прорычал Лиам, поворачиваясь к Луи и указывая на него пальцем, - должен думать, прежде чем отпускать идиотские комментарии в присутствии своего персонала. Ты знал, и всё равно сказал это, позволил всем думать, что у меня есть что-то с... С... - он не смог подобрать слова и указал обратно на Зейна. - Ним. 

И почему это вдруг Лиам так негативно отзывается о Зейне? Луи ничего не понимал. 

\- Извините, - сказал Зейн, сдавленно, его уверенным голосом. Томлинсон не мог оторвать глаз от Лиама. - Я перезвоню вам, - он медленно повесил трубку и поднялся со стула. Лиам сразу же сделал шаг назад, и Луи увидел вспышку обиды на лице Малика, прежде чем он вновь придал лицу спокойное выражение. - Лиам, о чем все это?

\- Я только что вошел и услышал, как Перри и Ли спрашивают Поли о... Нас, - он закончил предложение уже тише. - Я благодарен, что они заботятся о ней, но это неприемлимо. Я не собираюсь с этим мириться. 

\- Ты и не должен, - ответил Зейн. - Послушай, я не знаю, что происходит. Я ничего не говорил. 

\- Надеюсь, - прорычал Лиам. Оказывается, его злость еще не утихла. - Тут не о чем говорить. Но откуда все узнали, если не от тебя?

Пару секунд Зейн лишь смотрел на него, а потом повернулся к Луи, поднимая бровь:  
\- Ну, я рассказал только одному человеку об этом. 

Луи увидел, что они оба смотрят на него выжидающе и пожал плечами:  
\- Насколько я знаю, Найл знает столько же. 

Лиам сухо засмеялся:  
\- Найл - не тот человек, который вмешается. Ты же уже отпустил тот тупой комментарий на прошлой неделе. 

В голове Луи все идеально укладывалось. Он сделает парочку замечаний, комментариев, заинтересует персонал так, чтобы они понаблюдали за Лиамом и Зейном. Они будут говорить, возможно, зададут пару вопросов, и Лиам поймет, что если все заметили, то между ними и правда есть что-то такое. 

Как он мог знать, что ребята так напортачат? Вовлечение Поли было самым последним сценарием, поскольку курица-наседка и рядом не стояла в сравнении с Лиамом в деле защиты дочери. 

Блять. 

\- Ну, - не особо понимая, как расхлебывать все. Зейн оторвет ему голову, как только Лиам выйдет. - Послушай, Лиам, - решил он сказать правду, - Зейн мой лучший друг, и ты его довольно сильно ранишь. Мне это не нравится, поэтому я решил немного вас подтолкнуть. Вытащить вас обоих из ситуации, в которой вы застряли. 

\- Прости? - моргнул Лиам. 

У Зейна на лице появилось паническое выражение, и он быстро повернулся к Лиаму, попытавшись все замять:  
\- Он все не так понял. 

\- Не думаю, - ответил Луи. Так и правда больше не могло продолжаться. Зейну было больно, и Томлинсон знал, что Пейну не так и плевать, как он старался показать. Если ему придется сыграть злодея, пожалуйста, лишь бы хоть что-то между этими двоими изменилось. И ему было даже плевать, сойдутся они или разойдутся окончательно. Но состояние, в котором они находились, не было здоровым ни для кого. - Я думаю, я все понял правильно, Зейн. Вы двое - идиоты, и не только Зейну нужно собраться, Лиам. У тебя есть дочь, и это не так легко, мы понимаем. Но ты не можешь отказывать себе во всем хорошем в жизни только из-за нее. На это и смотреть больно, а как ты это терпишь? - Лиам смотрел на него и на Зейна, открыв рот. Луи чувствовал себя сволочью, так сильно на него надавливая, но у него не было выбора. - Серьезно, если вы и дальше будете продолжать в таком же духе, то максимум, что случится между вами - по-дружески полапаете друг друга за попку в доме престарелых через пятьдесят лет. Разберитесь.

\- Я, - сглотнул Лиам и покачал головой, словно для прояснения, прежде чем посмотрел на Зейна. - Я думал, мы все решили. 

Зейн молчал. Луи видел, как больно ему было, и сожалел, чувствовал себя виноватым, хотел забрать все слова обратно и спрятать Малика от всего этого. Но он знал, что так лучше. Зейну нужно было пройти через это, чтобы наконец сдвинуться с места. 

\- Я влюблен в тебя. 

Зейн всё так же смотрел на пол, когда произнес эти слова, и во рту у Луи пересохло, потому что, черт, это был, наверное, самый храбрый поступок, который когда-либо совершал мужчина. Лиам смотрел на него так, будто его сбили грузовиком, шокированный, и Томлинсон видел, в какой именно момент его тело обмякло:  
\- Я так понимаю, ты говоришь не с Луи. 

Ему нужно убраться отсюда. Он не должен быть тут, не должен быть свидетели этого, не должен участвовать. Как он вообще тут оказался?

\- Нет, Лиам, я говорю с тобой, - мягко сказал Зейн. - И я влюблен в тебя с нашей самой первой встречи. И Луи прав, наверное, - между нами ничего не решено. Я хочу тебя и Поли? И меня убивает, что ты всегда рядом, но не мой. 

Они молчали мгновение, Лиам смотрел на Зейна широко распахнутыми глазами, щенячье выражение лица на полную катушку. Луи не смел двигаться, дышать, в страхе, что это разрушит заклинание и заставит их вновь сбежать друг от друга, прежде чем все решится. 

Прежде, чем что-либо произошло, однако, с ресепшна донеслись голоса, а затем вбежала Поли, за которой шли Гарри и Найл:  
\- Папа, Найл сказал, что возьмет меня поплавать! Мне можно, пожалуйста? - она остановилась прямо рядом с ним, врезаясь ему в ногу, заставляя сделать шаг ближе к Зейну. - Пожалуйста? 

Лиам медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на девочку и смахнул прядь волос с ее лба, инстинктивно:  
\- Конечно, - встрял Луи, в то время как Лиам просто продолжал смотреть на нее. - Отличная идея, я как раз хотел взять перерыв, - у него даже времени нет на перерыв. Но это важнее и с этим нужно разобраться как можно скорее, чем с любым делом в отеле. Он поработает допоздна. - Я пойду с тобой. 

\- Правда? - улыбнулась ему Поли.

\- Правда, - сказал он и переглянулся с Найлом, который уже понял, что что-то происходит. Затем посмотрел на Гарри, что нахмуренно переводил глаза с Лиама на Зейна. - Идем, - Луи взял девочку за руку. 

В воздухе повисло напряжение, которое только накалялось между Зейном и Лиамом за прошлый год, и его чувствовали все - кроме Поли, конечно. Она ничего не видела.

\- Зейн, - произнесла она, останавливая Луи на пути из комнаты. 

Мужчина перевел на нее взгляд и выдавил улыбку:  
\- Мне нужно работать, милая, - извинился он, и Томлинсону было невыносимо слышать его голос таким слабым. - Найди мне красивый камушек?

Девочка закивала и пообещала найти для него и для папы, после чего Луи вытянул ее за собой, закрывая за ними дверь. 

Гарри и Найл оба смотрели на него, уловив, что что-то происходило там, но Луи не мог сказать ни слова. Особенно с Поли рядом. Он слегка покачал головой, показывая, что расскажет позже. 

Когда Найл направился вперед с Поли, через боковую дверь, наружу, Луи оглянулся на дверь в кабинет и закусил губу. Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что это не закончится ничем хорошим. Лиам не был в восторге от признания Зейна. Он, скорее всего, разобьет сердце Малика окончательно, и это будет вина Луи, поскольку он их подтолкнул к этому разговору. И хотя он и знал, что он необходим для изменения в их ситуации, чтобы сдвинуть их в каком-то направлении, он не имел права их так сильно толкать. 

Он наверняка сделал все только хуже. 

Черт, почему он не может не лезть в чужие дела?

Он повернул голову, когда тыльной стороны его ладони коснулись пальцы. Гарри был рядом и обеспокоенно смотрел на него. 

Тяжело сглотнув, Луи закусил губы и на мгновение переплел свои пальцы с Гарри, чуть сжимая. Будто бы приободрил его, хотя это нужно именно ему самому. 

Он практически толкнул своих двоих лучших друзей в ситуацию, которая скорее всего разрушит все, что у них было, те остатки дружбы, что у них оставались. 

Гарри ничего не сказал, лишь держался очень близко всю дорогу до пляжа.

+++

Было почти четыре, когда они ушли с пляжа. Поли устала, ее глаза медового цвета были почти не видны из-под тяжелых век, когда она протянула руки Луи. Он легко поднял ее, и девочка положила голову ему на плечо. Влажные кудряшки щекотали его щеку, а холодные маленькие пальцы крепко держались за его руку. 

Найл ушел час назад на встречу с другом, оставляя Луи наедине с Гарри. Они играли с Поли на мелководье, где она училась плавать. Гарри чудесно вел себя с ней — помог построить дом из камешков на пляже и довел до криков и визгов восторга, когда гонялся за ней в воде. 

Теперь же она была уставшей от забав и горячего солнца на коже. Наверное, так даже лучше, думал Луи. Если она настолько устала, то не заметит, если с Лиамом будет что-то не так. 

— Я обещал Лиаму, что приготовлю для нее еду, — сказал Гарри, когда они шли по Эспланаде. 

— Да, а мне пора бы вернуться за работу, — Луи повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать девочку в висок, а та сразу же вцепилась в него крепче:  
— Ты не можешь пойти кушать с нами? - спросила она.

\- Не сегодня, милая, - отказался Луи. - Однако, я бы хотел, чтобы Гарри приготовил что-то и для меня.

\- Это вкусно, - поведала она ему, и Луи увидел, как засветилось лицо парня. Когда он видел его таким радостным, сразу становилось немного легче, мужчина забывал ненадолго, что его ждет.

\- Готов поспорить, так и есть, - только и сказал он, ставя девочку на ноги. - Увидимся завтра, да?

Она кивнула и поцеловала его щеку, когда Луи повернулся. Когда он вновь поднялся, Гарри смотрел на него с беспокойством:  
\- Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? Я могу...

\- Гарольд, - спокойно сказал Луи, растягивая губы в ухмылке, - я большой мальчик, я могу с этим справиться.

Выражение лица Гарри ясно говорило, что он ни на секунду не верит этому, но он не стал спорить:  
\- Что же, тогда ладно, - просто сказал он и слегка пожал плечами.

Это было странно, подумал Луи, когда они неловко стояли друг напротив друга, а Поли держала Гарри за руку и любопытно смотрела на второго мужчину. Он хотел поцеловать Гарри. Но их отношения не позволяли этого. Они не могли целоваться просто ради того, чтобы целоваться - или чтобы успокоить нервы Луи. Они занимались сексом. Ничего не значащим, дружеским сексом, который ни к чему их не обязывал. Гарри никак не должен его утешать, а Луи не должен этого хотеть - ему не нужно это.

\- Увидимся на смене вечером, - сказал Луи и сделал шаг назад.

Взгляд Гарри был все таким же пристальным, и Томлинсон боялся, что тот бросится на него в любую секунду. Однако, он этого не сделал, просто откашлялся и кивнул:  
\- Да, увидимся позже.

В списке Луи есть более важные поводы для беспокойства, чем думать, почему его разочаровал тот факт, что Стайлс не подался к нему. Это совсем не так важно.

Луи повернулся и заставил себя не оглядываться.

+++

Гарри оторвался от мытья посуды и поднял голову, когда услышал как открылась входная дверь. Поли в гостиной смотрела телевизор, но парень услышал, как она восторженно приветствует Лиама, рассказывая ему о пляже. Голос мужчины заинтересованный, так что это немного расслабляет кудрявого.

Что бы ни происходило в кабинете сегодня, было, видимо, не так уж ужасно, как он думал.

Лиам зашел на кухню, и Гарри повернулся к нему, увидел, как он кладет камушек и ракушку, которые Поли нашла сегодня для него, в большую банку у окна. Глядя на его усталое и изможденное лицо, парень напрягся вновь, сводя лопатки.

\- Тебе не нужно мыть посуду, - поприветствовал его Лиам. - Серьезно, Гарри, ты и так столько помогаешь тем, что готовишь для нее.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил парень, - у меня в любом случае есть время.

\- Но я не хочу тебя задерживать. Это ведь твое свободное время, в конце концов.

\- И мне нравится проводить его с Поли, Лиам, - заверил Гарри мужчину. - Это весело. Она милая.

\- Ага, разве не так? - тихо засмеялся мужчина и опустился на один из стульев у стола.

Гарри закусил губу, наблюдая за его профилем, сомневаясь, что ему сделать или сказать, и вообще должен ли он что-то говорить или делать. Он легонько оттолкнулся и пересек кухню, садясь напротив Лиама:  
\- Ты в порядке?

Мужчина с улыбкой поднял голову, и это было так неправильно, так наигранно и вымученно, что Гарри стало интересно, кого тот пытается вообще обмануть:  
\- Конечно, с чего бы мне быть не в порядке?

\- Да ладно, Лиам, - тихо сказал кудрявый. - Тебе не нужно рассказывать мне, что случилось и что происходит. Но вы явно не были в порядке, когда я зашел в кабинет.

\- Да, - согласился Пейн, обмякнув. - Пожалуй, мы не были в порядке.

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Лиам вновь посмотрел на него и, в этот раз, его улыбка была чуть более искренней:  
\- Ты уже достаточно помог, Гарри. Серьёзно, я это очень ценю.

\- Я знаю, но я говорю не о том, чтобы присмотреть за Поли несколько часов, - ответил парень. - Я о Зейне, - Лиам поморщился от упоминания имени. - Извини, - быстро выдал Гарри. - Я не должен был ничего говорить.

Какое-то мгновение мужчина лишь смотрел на него, а затем шумно выдохнул и провел рукой по лицу:  
\- Нет, все нормально. Думаю, как раз пора было об этом поговорить. Просто… - он вздохнул и пожал плечами, вновь глядя на стол. - Думаю, это было несправедливо - держать его рядом, давая ему надежду.

У Гарри в животе что-то дернулось, странное чувство. Это звучало слишком знакомо. И, кстати, похоже, что они пришли не к счастливому концу:  
\- Ну, если вы честно обо всем поговорили, то все должно быть хорошо? - начал он, потому что… Все должно быть хорошо. Гарри не может справиться, если все будет не очень.

\- Да, думаю, со временем, все будет хорошо, - сглотнул Лиам, и он выглядел таким разбитым, что Гарри хотелось обнять его и утешить, но в то же время, сильно встряхнуть и накричать на него, чтобы не делал себя таким несчастным. - Нужно просто немного времени.

\- Итак… - откашлялся Гарри, - чем я могу тебе помочь?

Лиам покачал головой:  
\- Думаю, мне просто нужно немного расчистить все в голове, а потом время все сделает лучше.

Гарри кивнул, зная, что не может давить. Он хотел помочь Лиаму, и они однозначно подружились за все это время. Но они не были настолько близки, чтобы он мог влезать в его личную жизнь.

\- Тогда я пойду, пожалуй, - осторожно сказал парень.

\- Спасибо, Гарри, - произнес Лиам, поднимаясь со стула. Он сомневался всего лишь мгновение, после чего притянул Гарри в крепкие объятия. Парень закрыл глаза и обнял его в ответ еще крепче, утешительно хлопая по спине.

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова по этому поводу, когда отстранились, и Лиам последовал за Гарри в гостиную.  
\- Я ухожу, Поли, - сказал последний, проводя рукой по ее волосам. - Увидимся завтра, да?

\- Она останется завтра с мисс Моррисон завтра, - сказал Лиам позади него.

\- Нет, папа, - запротестовала девочка. - Перри пообещала завтра заплести мне волосы.

\- В следующий раз, - просто ответил Лиам усталым тоном.

Гарри знал, из-за чего все это было - все из-за Зейна, из-за нежелания Лиама чтобы Поли была поблизости с Маликом в ближайшие несколько дней. Конечно, потому что для Лиама, отстраниться от мужчины значит и отстранить от него свою дочь.

Это несправедливо ко всем, но кто такой Гарри, чтобы вмешиваться? У него нет права.

\- Ну, - легко сказал он, тыкая в щеку девочки до того момента, пока она не улыбнулась ему, - думаю, тогда увидимся, когда ты в следующий раз придешь к нам в отель.

\- Я приду очень скоро! - кивнула она и протянула руки, после чего кудрявый сел рядом с ней и обнял. - Но ты тоже можешь приходить в гости в любое время.

Он ушел парой минут позже, чувствуя себя немного бесполезным и очень недовольным собой. Он хотел что-то сделать, помочь другу, но был не в том положении. Он не тот, кто может советовать в этой ситуации, потому что он понимал Лиама слишком хорошо.

Когда твой хороший друг влюбляется в тебя, а ты просто не можешь ответить взаимностью - это худшее ощущение. Оно пожирает внутренности изнутри, и какое бы решение Лиам не принял, они все будут казаться неправильными и не теми. В этой ситуации просто нет положительного исхода или хорошего конца. Гарри хорошо об этом знал.

В конце концов, именно поэтому его занесло сюда.

+++

Конечно же, он должен был это предвидеть. Луи остановился, пройдя сквозь ворота Коннот Гардена на большую поляну, окруженную лишь клумбами с разноцветными цветами, что заполняли влажный вечерний воздух своими ароматами.

Прямо посреди поляны сидел Гарри, в простой белой футболке и невозможно узких джинсах. Луи должен был предвидеть, что ему не удастся тут посидеть одному и поразмышлять. Успокоиться.

У него был вариант развернуться и уйти - Гарри еще не заметил его. Но почему-то сбегать от Гарри казалось неправильно. Тем более, мужчина не отказался бы от компании. Парень всегда хорошо помогал отвлечься, с его талантом вытаскивать голову Луи из трясин волнения, наполняя ее только хорошими, легкими мыслями. 

Наверное, он все же ошибался, и ему нужно общение с парнем. С ним всегда было легко говорить, и они сошлись на этой почве с самого начала. Ему было легко открываться. Обычно, в таких ситуациях, у Луи был Зейн, с которым всегда можно было поговорить. Но сейчас этот вариант даже не рассматривался. 

Томлинсон беззвучно прошел вперед по узкой каменной дорожке, пока не дошел до травы и не присел рядом с Гарри, слева. Тот чуть подпрыгнул, когда заметил движение, но потом вновь расслабился, когда узнал Луи.

Последний ничего не сказал, лишь смотрел поверх травы на красивую клумбу цветов, названий которых он не знал. Те были розовыми и фиолетовыми, неподвижными той теплой летней ночью.

\- Сложный день, - отметил Гарри, и это не было вопросом, но Луи все равно кивнул.

\- Что, Стайлс? - спросил он затем, улыбаясь парню. Проще было поддерживать легкость в разговоре, чем поддаться тому, что не давало покоя его голове. - Ты наконец встретил гостя, который не полюбил тебя с первого взгляда?

\- Очень смешно, - зыркнул на него Гарри.

\- Или тебе не оставили ничего на чай сегодня? - Луи вытянул ноги перед собой. - Тогда и правда плохо.

\- Плохо, - после секундного молчания сказал кудрявый, - поскольку я обычно использую их, чтобы заплатить тебе.

Смеясь, Луи лег на спину и уставился на небо:  
\- Я весьма уверен, что мои услуги стоят больше, чем пять фунтов.

\- Вот так же я думаю о своей работе официантом, - согласился Гарри, - печальная правда заключается в том, что люди не платят тебе больше пяти за хороший сервис.

\- Насколько я знаю, я плачу тебе каждую пятницу, - отметил Луи, - и побольше пяти фунтов.

Гарри лег рядом, складывая руки на животе:  
\- Хм. Это моя зарплата. А на чай ты даешь мне минетами.

\- Ну, если ты еще не получил чаевых… - Томлинсон придвинулся ближе, и Гарри повернул голову, улыбаясь ему. Он поднял руку и погладил щеку мужчины кончиками пальцев, легко поддавшись, когда Луи потянулся за коротким поцелуем.

\- Я получил чаевые сегодня, - отметил он и вновь повернулся лицом к небу. - Двадцать фунтов. И я плачу пять за то, чтобы ты посмотрел со мной на звезды.

\- Заучка, - произнес Луи, не сумев скрыть из голоса нежность, и надеялся, что парень ее не заметит.

\- Это романтика, Луи, - Гарри нашел рукой руку мужчины и переплел их пальцы.

\- Не в том случае, если ты мне платишь за это, - нахмурился Томлинсон, но руку не убрал. Пальцы кудрявого были теплыми и хорошо пахли. Близилась полночь, а на улице все еще не было холодно, но Луи почему-то хотелось пододвинуться ближе, впитать в себя все тепло парня. - Ладно, давай, - сказал он вместо этого. - Расскажи мне про какие-нибудь звездные знаки...

Гарри придвинулся ближе так, что они касались висками, и поднял воздух свободную руку:  
\- Это не звездные знаки, а созвездия, - ответил он. - Прямо сейчас над нами Персей, - он чуть двинул рукой, указывая на небо. - Если ты чуть наклонишь голову, то увидишь, как он держит меч над головой. Вот тут, если провести линию от Альфы Персея к Алголю и Дзете Персея.

Луи закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку. Он видел множество мерцающих звезд, ярких и сверкающих:  
\- Это как рассматривать облака и искать в них фигуры. Мы иногда занимаемся этим с Поли.

Гарри повернулся к нему, нахмурившись:  
\- Это воображение. А созвездия постоянны, Луи. Они не меняются. Завтра оно будет в том же месте.

Луи не смог сдержать улыбку. Он кивнул и сжал руку парня:  
\- Ты чудак.

\- Тебе это нравится, - мгновенно парировал парень, также лениво улыбаясь.

\- Ладно, Овидий, - произнес Томлинсон. - Какая история у Персея?

\- Овидий вообще не имеет к этому отношения, - отметил Гарри. - Но, в любом случае, Персей знаменит тем, что убил Медузу, - пояснил он, глядя в небо вновь. Луи сделал то же самое, но все так же не мог разглядеть никаких картинок в звездах. Они были просто прекрасны, яркие и вдохновляющие. - Он был одним из сыновей Зевса. Медуза же была монстром, превращая все живое в камень силой взгляда. Персей обезглавил ее и использовал ее голову, чтобы убить Кита и спасти принцессу Андромеду от судьбы быть принесенной в жертву Посейдону.

\- Оказывается, нужно быть героем, чтобы заслужить собственное созвездие, - отметил Луи.

\- Он делал это все не для того, - ответил Гарри, умилительно серьезно. - Он получил Андромеду в качестве награды. Женился на ней и стал королем Микен.

\- Мило. Ему не нужно было искать жену. Он просто получил ее в качестве приза, - засмеялся Луи. - Им тоже не нужна была романтика.

\- Прошу прощения? - Гарри перекатился на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. - Рисковать жизнью, чтобы спасти девушку от участи быть принесенной в жертву морскому чудищу весьма романтично.

\- Ага, - согласился мужчина и тоже повернулся лицом к парню. - Сейчас, похоже, все гораздо сложнее. Я бы не отказался от кого-то в качестве приза. Это избавило бы меня от проблем с самостоятельным поиском.

\- Их судьбы были предначертаны звездами, - поведал ему Гарри. - Им было суждено быть вместе. Немного больше усилий нужно было приложить, чем сейчас, но все остальное - так же.

Луи улыбнулся в ответ на это:  
\- Ты так думаешь?

Гарри кивнул, не отводя взгляд от глаз Луи ни на секунду. Последний не был уже уверен, о ком они вообще говорят. Он сначала думал о Зейне, но разговор о предназначенных друг другу половинках заставил его подумать о кудрявом.

\- Они будут в порядке, - прошептал Гарри, и Луи вынырнул из своих мыслей. - Я уверен, они в конечном итоге все решат.

Луи оторвал взгляд от парня и перевел его на их все так же переплетенные пальцы:  
\- Это моя вина, что они сейчас в таком дерьме, - он не знал почему, но произнес это - и он сдерживался с того момента, как увидел спину парня в воротах.

\- Каким образом? - спросил парень.

\- Я подтолкнул их к разговору. Вернее, - поправил себя Томлинсон, - я много чего подтолкнул, чтобы изменить их ситуацию. Но это было не мое дело, нельзя было врываться и принимать решения за них.

Гарри вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, аккуратно просовывая свою между ног Луи, чтобы быть максимально рядом:  
\- Тебе было больно смотреть, как они страдали друг из-за друга, Луи.

\- Но, возможно, им было это по душе? - пожал плечами мужчина. Отвечая самому себе, он продолжил: - Это не было нормально, потому что ничего не было понятно наверняка, но, хотя бы… - он проглотил остаток предложения, выдыхая. - Лиам сказал Зейну, что они больше не могут быть друзьями. Зейн влюблен в него, но Лиам видит его только как друга. Они могли оставаться друзьями, если бы я не сунул свой нос.

Гарри молчал какое-то время, и Луи посмотрел на его лицо. Видимо, Гарри было нечего возразить на это. В конце-концов, это правда. Мужчина совершил ужасную ошибку, и исправить ее было невозможно.

\- Сложно сказать. Возможно, это все же к лучшему, - сказал парень. - Может, Зейну лучше так переболеть Лиамом. И, возможно, это проще и для Лиама тоже.

\- Зейн очень страдает из-за этого, он даже не может найти силы, чтобы на меня злиться, - сказал Луи. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что делать с ситуацией, которую сам устроил. - Я не знаю, каким образом я сделал что-то лучше. Ему так тяжело.

\- Лиаму точно так же тяжело, - напомнил ему Гарри сдавленным голосом. Луи попытался прочитать что-то на его лице, но увидел лишь беспокойство и боль.

\- Конечно, но…

\- Ведь дело не в том, что ему все равно, знаешь? Он любит Зейна, очевидно, даже если не в романтическом смысле. Он меньше всего хочет причинить ему боль, и ему так же плохо. Но что он может сделать, Луи? Если он просто не влюблен?

Мужчина долго рассматривал его, осмысливая слова. Он знал это - конечно же, знал. Он знал Лиама, знал, что у него добрая душа, и он никому никогда не причинил бы намеренно боль. Но, конечно, было в словах еще что-то, из-за чего голос его был пропитан сожалением и болью.

\- Ты был в такой же ситуации, - осознал Луи, медленно моргая.

Гарри закусил губу и пожал плечами, пытаясь сделать вид, что это не важно:  
\- Да. На самом деле, именно поэтому я сюда и приехал, - признался он. - Если бы я поехал домой на лето, я бы оказался в тех же самых местах, с теми же людьми, которых вижу каждый раз. Мне были нужны перемены, что-то другое, место, где никто не знает меня. Что-то, что останется со мной, когда я вернусь обратно в Манчестер, осенью.

\- Он там? - спросил Луи. - В твоем родном городе?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Гарри. - Я встретил его в Манчестере.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал Луи. Он даже не представлял, как еще можно отреагировать на это.

Гарри засмеялся в ответ:  
\- Не нужно. Это просто гребаная сложная ситуация, и я понимаю, как чувствует себя Лиам.

\- Ты когда-то… начинал что-то с этим другом? - Луи не мог толком сказать, почему ему было так интересно, но что-то в груди горело, где-то под сердцем и как раз над желудком.

\- Нет, - ответил Гарри. - Он поцеловал меня однажды - так я и узнал. Но больше ничего не было. Я никогда не чувствовал к нему ничего такого.

Луи кивнул и, неожиданно, его любопытство приобрело смысл:  
\- Тогда ситуации не одинаковые, - понял он. - Потому что у Зейна и Лиама было кое-что, и тогда все было явно взаимным.

Гарри кивнул спустя мгновение, но все равно не выглядел достаточно убежденным. Луи притянул его к себе, целуя тепло и легко. Ему нужен был физический контакт, нужно было чувствовать Гарри рядом, настоящего, теплого и тут. С Луи.

\- Я приехал сюда отвлечься, - сказал кудрявый тихо.

\- И оказался в мыльной опере, под названием Роял Йоркшир, - добавил Томлинсон.

Гарри широко заулыбался и скользнул рукой под футболку Луи:  
\- Могло быть и хуже, - отметил он и поцеловал мужчину еще раз. - В конце концов, я заполучил тебя.

Эти слова вновь ускорили сердцебиение Томлинсона, и мысли о любви, предсказанной звездами, вновь появились в его голове. Конечно, это было смешно. Понятное дело, что Гарри не имел в виду это - они знакомы меньше двух месяцев. Луи дурак уже потому, что позволил этим мыслям появиться.

Просто обстоятельства, все эти разговоры о любви и судьбе. День был длинным и утомительным, и все это вместе превратило мозг Луи в кашицу, которая обычно заполняет головы четырнадцатилетних девчонок, - он совершенно не думал здраво. Гарри искал отвлечение, и нашел его в Томлинсоне, вот что он имел в виду.

\- Ты должен мне пять фунтов, - отметил Луи, переворачивая их, усаживаясь на бедра парня.

\- Ну, - улыбнулся парень, - ты должен мне минет, похоже, - парировал он, теплым глубоким голосом разливая золотое тепло в венах Томлинсона.

Тот поцеловал его вновь, широко раскрыв рот, и их языки встретили прежде, чем губы. Он вздохнул в поцелуй, пытаясь справиться с джинсами Гарри, оттягивая молнию вниз. Парень выгнулся под ним, и Луи ухмыльнулся, двигаясь вниз. Он быстро осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще одни в саду, прежде чем провел губами по тонкой ткани трусов парня. Он почувствовал, как тот напрягается, наливается под его движениями, как его дыхание становится более тяжелым с каждой секундой.

Одним быстрым движением Луи стянул с парня джинсы вместе с трусами, освобождая его член. Гарри поежился, когда прохладный воздух коснулся его кожи. Луи провел языком по вене, после чего рукой прижал бедра парня к земле, чтобы тот не дергался.

Много времени не потребовалось. Луи взял его глубоко, сглотнул, издал пару поощряющих звуков и почувствовал, как член парня пульсирует на языке, заставляя того забиться в экстазе. Томлинсон наслаждался тем, как Гарри все шептал и шептал его имя, как он схватился за волосы мужчины, не для того, чтобы отстранить его, лишь чтобы было за что держаться. Было горько и солёно, и парень не сдерживался. Когда Луи отстранился и отпустил бедра Гарри, тот аккуратно поднял их, толкаясь вперед медленно и неглубоко.

Стайлс пристально наблюдал за ним, и мужчина видел на его лице, что это заводило его еще сильнее - сам вид его члена, трахающего рот Луи. Он не отводил глаз, сигнализируя, что если он хочет, он может кончать. Рот парня широко распахнулся и он наклонил голову назад, кончая в глубоко в горло мужчины. Тот чуть отстранился, обхватывая основание члена парня, додрачивая ему во время оргазма.

После этого, Томлинсон слизал улизнувшую каплю с губ, вытер их и надел на Гарри трусы и джинсы, обратно, застегивая последние. Он поднялся со своего места выше, к Гарри, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Кудрявый обнял его, крепко притягивая.

\- Сдачу можешь оставить себе, - отметил Луи, удивленный хриплости своего голоса.

Смех Гарри был задорным и звонким, и освещал его так же, как и звезды над ними.


End file.
